


Entspannungstechniken

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anal Sex, Deutsch | German, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-30
Updated: 2006-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 35,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack muss wieder lernen, Verantwortung zu delegieren. Aber wer ist schon verrückt genug, sich mit dem griesgrämigen Colonel eine gute Woche in eine einsame Hütte zu begeben, um ihn Entspannungstechniken zu lehren? Nun, richtig: Daniel!<br/>Von da an laufen die Dinge aber nicht mehr ganz so, wie Jack sich das in seiner Naivität vorgestellt hat, denn Daniel hat sehr eigene Methoden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teil 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mein ganz herzlicher Dank für das Beta geht an Minnesota. Und natürlich auch an all die anderen, die noch hervorragende Einwände und Anregungen gegeben haben und dann auch noch einige Rechtschreibfehler rausgefischt haben.*g* Danke!!  
> Warnungen : Großzügige Verwendung von Schimpfwörtern, jede Menge Sex, dazu Fesselungen und D/s -Situationen! Aber nach kleinen Anlaufschwierigekeiten alles in gegenseitigem Einverständnis.  
> Psychologische Unkorrektheiten - dies ist Fiktion!

Sam, Daniel, Teal´c und Janet standen betrübt und ratlos um das Bett in der Krankenstation herum, in dem zum dritten Mal in diesem Monat Colonel O´Neill lag. Unruhig warf er sich hin und her, trotz der sedierenden Medikamente, die Dr. Fraiser ihm verabreicht hatte. Seine Gesichtszüge sprachen selbst im Schlaf von unendlicher Erschöpfung.

Hatte er einmal gefrotzelt, sie könnten schon sein Namensschild an eins der Betten hängen, so schien es sich jetzt zu bewahrheiten. Auch von der letzten Mission war er verletzt zurückgekehrt, da er sich in tollkühner Manier vor ein Mitglied von SG-4 geworfen hatte. Der Lohn: er kurierte mal wieder einmal einen Streifschuss aus, während der andere nicht einmal einen Kratzer abbekommen hatte. 

Janet bedeutete dem bedrückten Rest-Team von SG-1 mit einer Handbewegung, sie in ihr Büro zu begleiten. „General Hammond hat mich zu diesem Gespräch ermächtigt, da es das ganze Team betrifft.“ Außerdem liefen im SGC einige Dinge anders als beim sonstigen Militär. Dr. Fraiser schloss die Tür hinter sich, alle zogen sich einen Stuhl oder Hocker heran und setzten sich im Halbkreis um die Ärztin. Es war ihnen schon vorher klar war, was sie sagen würde: „Also, wie Sie sich sicher schon denken können, ich mache mir große Sorgen um Colonel O´Neill.“ 

Der Jaffa nickte schweigend, Sam und Daniel seufzten und sie alle schauten Dr. Fraiser abwartend an.

„Er zeigt in letzter Zeit eine deutliche Tendenz zu … Rücksichtslosigkeit auf den Einsätzen. Rücksichtslosigkeit gegenüber sich selbst. So, als wäre es ihm ganz egal, ob er verletzt wird oder nicht. Ich habe schon Dr. McKenzie hinzugezogen, aber Jack steht einem Gespräch mit dem – Verzeihung - „Hirnpfuscher“, wie er sich ausgedrückt hat, nicht gerade sehr aufgeschlossen gegenüber. Ich weiß bald nicht mehr, was ich noch tun soll, denn eigentlich möchte ich unter allen Umständen vermeiden, ihn zu einer psychiatrischen Untersuchung einweisen zu lassen. Das macht sich schlecht in seinen Akten und ich denke auch nicht, dass er sehr …. kooperativ sein wird.“ Sie seufzte und schaute in die Runde. 

„Es ist einfach zu viel schief gelaufen in letzter Zeit“, versuchte Sam zu erklären. „Da war diese Mission nach P56 Z44, wo wir gegen die Kindersoldaten antreten mussten und das kurz nachdem Apophis versucht hatte, ihn mit Erinnerungen an Charlie zu erpressen. Dann die Sache mit meinem gebrochenen Arm auf B34 und Daniels Auspeitschung durch die verrückten Priester vor einem Monat. Immer hatte er den Befehl gegeben und jetzt fühlt er sich dafür verantwortlich.“ 

„Aber O´Neill trägt in letzter Instanz die Verantwortung“, warf Teal´c ein.

„Das schon“, meinte Daniel. „Aber alle diese Sachen konnte niemand voraussehen. Weder, dass das Gerüst morsch war, so dass Sam nach unten stürzte, noch, dass die Priester den ersten, der sprach, für diesen Frevel bezahlen lassen wollten. Ich meine, weder Sam noch ich haben irgendetwas gemacht, was wir sonst nicht auch machen würden. Wir sind unseren Aufgaben nachgekommen, ob er es uns nun befohlen hat, oder nicht.“ 

„Ja, aber dies zu erkennen, scheint ihm in letzter Zeit abhanden gekommen zu sein“, seufzte Janet müde, während sie geistesabwesend Jacks Krankenakte durchblätterte. „Er fühlt sich für Sachen verantwortlich, die außerhalb seiner Macht liegen.“  
`Nur gut, dass bisher wenigstens niemand ums Leben gekommen ist!´, dachte sie im Stillen. 

Laut fuhr sie fort: „Und er versucht, durch fast lebensmüde Aktionen unter allen Umständen zu verhindern, dass jemand verletzt wird, auch wenn er sich dafür in die Feuerlinie werfen muss. Lange kann er das nicht mehr durchhalten, ohne dass ihm ernsthaft etwas passiert. Er kann einfach nicht mehr loslassen. Die Bürde der Verantwortung droht ihn zu ersticken. Ich habe schon versucht, ihn Entspannungstechniken zu lehren, Yoga, Meditation … Ich wollte ihn sogar schon bei dir zum Kel’no’reem vorbeischicken, Teal´c – doch der Colonel ist viel zu ungeduldig für so etwas. Er weiß auch, dass es so nicht weitergehen kann, aber weder chinesisches Schattenboxen noch Dr. McKenzie scheinen eine Lösung für ihn zu sein.“ 

„Wie wär´s mit Urlaub?“, fragte Sam. „Fischen in Minnesota hat ihm doch bisher immer geholfen.“  
„Er ist gespannt wie eine Sprungfeder und würde sicher nicht zur Ruhe kommen“, antwortete Dr. Fraiser ehrlich betrübt.  
„Wann wird er die Krankenstation wieder verlassen können?“, erkundigte sich Daniel.  
Mit einem schiefen Grinsen gestand Janet ein: „Spätestens Ende der Woche wird er mich so nerven, dass ich ihn dann wohl rauswerfen werde“,  
„Dann sollten wir bis dahin eine Lösung für Colonel O´Neill gefunden haben“, fasste Carter die Gedanken aller zusammen. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Freitag Mittag klopfte Jack pro forma einmal ungeduldig an die Tür von General Hammonds Büro, dann stürmte er auch schon aufgebracht in das Zimmer.  
„General, Sir, ich muss Sie in einer dringenden Angelegenheit sprechen“, begann er hektisch, während er auf den Schreibtisch zutrat. Dazu bewegte anklagend seinen Zeigefinger, den er wie eine Waffe auf den General gerichtet hielt,  
Er wurde aber sofort von Hammond unterbrochen. „Colonel, schön zu sehen, dass Dr. Fraiser Sie entlassen hat. Bitte, nehmen Sie Platz. Was bringt Sie zu mir?“, fragte Hammond betont ruhig.  
„Sir, ich muss dringend mit Ihnen sprechen!“  
„Ja, den Eindruck kann man gewinnen“, lächelte Hammond und verwies noch einmal auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. 

Unschlüssig blieb O´Neill stehen, dann nahm er endlich Platz und rutschte nervös auf dem Stuhl hin und her.  
„Sir, ist es wahr, dass Daniel und ich bis nächsten Sonntag, also fast zehn Tage lang, in irgend so eine Hütte mitten in den Rockies verbannt werden?“  
„Ja, das stimmt.“  
„Und, Sir …“, jetzt zögerte O´Neill einen Moment ehe er fortfuhr, „ist es auch wahr, dass Daniel dieses … äh, … Unternehmen … leitet?“ 

„Ich habe Dr. Jackson völlige Befehlsgewalt gegeben, Colonel. Er hat alles geplant, er ist für alles verantwortlich und Sie werden das tun, was er für richtig hält.“ 

„Aber, Sir! Wenn er anfängt irgendwelche … altertümlichen Steine zu untersuchen, dann…“

„Dann werden Sie ihm die Taschenlampe halten!“, erklärte der General fest und stoppte jeglichen Einwand des Colonels mit einer entschiedenen Handbewegung. „Hören Sie mir gut zu, Jack. Dies ist Ihre letzte Chance. Entweder Sie lassen sich von Dr. Jackson helfen oder Sie werden sich Dr. McKenzies Lösungsvorschlag unterwerfen müssen. Und Sie wissen, was das bedeutet. Keine Diskussion. Dr. Fraiser und Dr. McKenzie sind am Ende ihres Lateins angelangt und wissen nicht mehr, wie sie Ihnen helfen können. Und Sie und ich, wir wissen beide, dass es so nicht weiter gehen kann. Sie gefährden nicht nur sich, sondern auch Ihr Team.“

„Nein! Das Gegenteil ist der Fall! Ich…“, wandte O´Neill aufgebracht ein. 

„Nein, Colonel. Ihre drei Freunde haben Angst um Sie. Sie können nicht mehr so selbstverständlich wie früher handeln, weil sie jetzt nicht nur auf Situationen in ihrer Umgebung reagieren müssen. Zusätzlich müssen sie jetzt auch versuchen, alle potentiell gefährlichen Situationen schon im Voraus zu meiden, damit Sie sich nicht wieder zu irgendwelchen Alleingängen berufen fühlen. Jack, Sie haben das Vertrauen in Ihr Team verloren. Sie bürden sich Verantwortung auf, die jeder einzelne selbst tragen sollte. Allen Beteiligten ist klar, dass Stargate-Reisen keine Sonntagsspaziergänge sind. Aber alle haben das anerkannt und wissen auch, dass Verletzungen vorkommen können. Nur Sie haben in letzter Zeit Schwierigkeiten, das zu akzeptieren.“ 

Nachdenklich strich Jack mit einer Hand über sein Kinn, dann fragte er spöttisch: „Und das soll ein kleiner Pfadfinder-Ausflug mit Daniel wieder ändern können?“ 

„Wenn Sie Dr. Jackson eine Chance geben, ja, dann könnte es möglich sein. Bis dahin sind Sie vom aktiven Dienst suspendiert. Keine Sternentorreisen, bevor das nicht geregelt ist. Und wenn das nicht geregelt wird, suche ich Ihnen einen Schreibtischjob.“ Hammond wusste, dass das hart war, aber er musste Jack ganz deutlich machen, dass es ihm bitterernst damit war. Dass es um weit mehr als nur einen Pfadfinder-Ausflug ging. 

„Hey, hey, hey!“, rief Jack missbilligend. “So viel Verantwortung für den kleinen Spacemonkey?” 

General Hammonds Gesichtzüge verhärteten sich. Diese Überheblichkeit gefiel ihm gar nicht. „Ich fürchte, ich muss wohl einen Befehl daraus machen. Also, hören Sie gut zu, Colonel. Für die nächste Zeit ist Dr. Jackson quasi so etwas wie mein Stellvertreter. Er hat die Befehlsgewalt. Sie tun das, was er sagt. Das heißt, wenn er es an der Zeit findet, dass Sie sich ausruhen, tun Sie es. Wenn er meint, Sie sollten etwas essen, tun Sie das. Wenn er Sport ansetzt, tun Sie es. Habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt?“ 

„Sonnenklar, … Sir!“, antwortete Jack mit einer sehr bösartigen Betonung des letzten Wortes. 

Hammond wusste, dass er Dr. Jackson wenigstens einen einigermaßen guten Start ermöglichen musste und so stand er von seinem Stuhl auf, kam um den Schreibtisch herum, trat zu O´Neill und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
Eindringlich meinte er: „Jack, mein Junge, arbeiten Sie mit uns in dieser Sache zusammen. Helfen Sie Daniel, helfen Sie sich selbst, helfen Sie SG-1. Dr. Jackson hat alles mit mir besprochen und auch wenn Sie seine Methoden vielleicht etwas unorthodox finden werden, vertrauen Sie ihm. Versuchen Sie, die nächsten Tage zur Entspannung zu nutzen. Das soll jetzt keine Drohung sein, aber ich denke, alles ist besser als eine psychiatrische Klinik oder ein Schreibtischjob. Geben Sie sich und Dr. Jackson eine Chance – bitte, Jack.“ 

O´Neill blickte auf und sah, wie ernst es dem General war. So rang er sich zu einem Seufzer durch und meinte: „Okay, … George. Ich werde einfach immer denken, dass Sie es sind, der mir das befiehlt.“ Er grinste schief. 

Jetzt lächelte auch Hammond - ein sehr hintergründiges Lächeln, das Jack nicht verstand - und erwiderte amüsiert: „Ich glaube, das wäre nicht immer so eine ganz gute Idee.“ 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Am Samstag fuhren sie mit einem voll beladenen Jeep zu der versteckt liegenden Hütte, die einem alten Freund von General Hammond gehörte und für diesen Zweck ideal war. Sie wechselten sich im Fahren ab, waren aber beide ungewohnt schweigsam. Die letzten Kilometer gingen über eine ungeteerte Schotterpiste und wären ohne Vier-Rad-Antrieb nicht zu schaffen gewesen. Am späten Nachmittag erreichten sie ihr Ziel. 

Ein Blockhaus wie aus dem Bilderbuch, an einem kleinen Fluss gelegen, der das Haus auch mit fließendem Wasser versorgte. Der elektrische Strom wurde durch einen Generator erzeugt, so dass es sogar einen Elektroherd, einen Kühlschrank und elektrisches Licht gab. Sie entluden den Jeep und schafften als erstes alle Lebensmittel in die Küche und verstauten sie. Direkt an die Küche schloss sich ein Wohn-Esszimmer mit offenem Kamin an, links gab es eine Tür ins Schlafzimmer und ins Bad und an zwei Seiten des Hauses eine große überdachte Terrasse, so dass man den ganzen Tag Sonne hatte.

„Nett hier“, meinte Jack anerkennend, als sie die letzten Sonnenstrahlen auf der Terrasse genossen. Mit geschlossenen Augen lümmelte er auf einer sanft schwingenden, massiven Hollywood-Schaukel, die ganz aus dunklem Holz gefertigt worden war.

Daniel war erleichtert. Jack schien zumindest guten Willens zu sein. Da hatte Hammond wohl ein Machtwort gesprochen. Obwohl er noch mehr hoffte, dass Jack aus eigener Einsicht hier wäre. Es war ja nicht verboten, optimistisch zu sein.

Als der letzte Sonnenstrahl verschwunden war, stand er beherzt auf, trat auf Jack zu, streckte ihm die Hand hin und meinte: „Lass uns anfangen.“  
Jack ergriff die Hand, ließ sich aufhelfen und fragte neugierig: „Anfangen womit?“

„Jack, wenn wir jetzt durch diese Tür gehen, bist du nicht mehr der Airforce-Colonel. Du hast nichts anderes mehr zu tun, als dich zu entspannen, mir zu vertrauen und … alles in allem das zu tun, was ich sage.“ Daniel schaute Jack mit einem winzigen Lächeln an, um dessen Reaktion zu sehen.  
„Klar doch“, erwiderte Jack prompt mit dem ihm eigenen, antrainierten und auf jahrelanger Erfahrung aufgebautem Selbstbewusstsein, um dann gleich einzuschränken: „So ganz viel anderes bleibt mir ja auch nicht übrig, oder?“ Er bemühte sich vergeblich, die Bitterkeit aus seinen Worten herauszuhalten.  
„Ich halte dich hier nicht mit Waffengewalt fest“, erklärte Daniel. „Du kennst die Alternative.“  
„Ja, ja, als ob das eine wäre“, grummelte Jack und folgte Daniel ins Haus. Surrender gracefully hatte er mal in einem Enterprise-Roman gelesen und jetzt wusste er auf einmal ganz genau, wie Captain Kirk damals zu Mute gewesen sein musste. 

* * *  
„Bist du hungrig?“, erkundigte sich Daniel.  
„Nein. Der Hamburger von der letzten Raststätte liegt mir immer noch schwer im Magen.“  
„Okay.“  
Daniel verschwand im Badezimmer und Jack hörte, wie er Wasser in die Badewanne einlaufen ließ. Dann kam er wieder heraus und meinte ruhig: „Zeit für ein entspannendes Bad.“  
„Klingt gut“, meinte Jack vorsichtig, legte das Kreuzworträtsel zur Seite und schaute Daniel abwartend an.  
„Dann zieh dich aus und verschwinde in die Badewanne.“  
Okay, Jack, das kannst du. Sicher einfacher, als ein Gespräch mit dem Seelenklempner. 

Jack ging ins Badezimmer, zog sich aus und ließ sich mit einem Aufatmen in das warme, nach Wald duftende Wasser sinken. Hammonds Bekannter schien ein rechter Genussmensch zu sein, denn die Badewanne in dieser Hütte mitten in der einsamen Wildnis, war größer als eine Standardbadewanne. Darüber hinaus war sie mit einer Sprudelmatte ausgestattet, die recht gut einen Whirlpool nachahmte. Ja, der Besitzer verstand etwas von den angenehmen Dingen des Lebens! Entspannt lehnte er den Kopf zurück, schloss die Augen und plätscherte ein wenig mit seinen Armen und Beinen herum, die sanften Wellenbewegungen genießend.

Doch trotzdem registrierte ein Teil seines Gehirns automatisch alle Geräusche, die zu hören waren und filterte sie in „gefährlich“ und „ungefährlich“. „Ungefährlich“ überwog bei weitem: Daniel schloss die Fensterläden, sperrte die Eingangstür ab, räumte etwas in der Küche herum, war wohl einen Moment im Schlafzimmer und löschte überall das Licht. Als Daniel dann das Bad betrat, war er zwar etwas erstaunt, dass er das tat, obwohl er in der Badewanne lag – aber, mein Gott, wahrscheinlich war es wichtig.  
So öffnete er nicht einmal die Augen als er fragte: „Suchst du deine Zahnbürste? Die liegt rechts im Hängeschrank“ 

„Ja, ich weiß“, erwiderte Daniel und Jack blickte jetzt doch mal auf, da die Antwort nicht wie erwartet vom Waschbecken her kam, sondern direkt neben seinem Ohr. Dort stand Daniel, ließ den Bademantel auf den Boden fallen und streckte einen Fuß aus, um zu ihm in die Wanne zu steigen. Splitterfasernackt.

„Daniel?“, räusperte sich O´Neill alarmiert.  
„Mach ein bisschen Platz“, meinte Daniel nur und schob Jacks Beine mit seinem Fuß ein wenig zur Seite.  
„Öhm…Daniel? Wassersparen in Ehren, aber meinst du nicht, dass du nach mir baden solltest?“ Jack setzte sich aufrecht hin und beobachtete beunruhigt, wie Daniel ihm gegenüber Platz nahm.  
„Nein.“  
Das war doch … verrückt! Daniel konnte sich doch nicht einfach zu ihm in die Wanne setzen! Jack wollte aufstehen, doch als Daniel nur seinen Kopf auf den Wannenrand sinken ließ und die Augen schloss, zögerte er unschlüssig. Das sähe auch blöd aus, wenn er jetzt vor einem harmlosen Archäologen die Flucht ergriffe! 

O´Neill ließ sich unschlüssig zurücksinken und beäugte sein Gegenüber nervös. Ein nackter Daniel. Ob das auch mit Hammond besprochen worden war? Das würde vielleicht erklären, warum George so gegrinst hatte, als er gesagt hatte, dass er immer denken würde, es wären seine Befehle. Nun, dies war ganz sicher eine Situation, in die er mit Hammond nie geraten würde. Er musste lächeln, als er sich Hammonds Leibesfülle in dieser Badewanne vorstellte. Da würde das Wasser sicher schon überschwappen! 

Mit Daniel war das was anderes. Er musterte den jungen Anthropologen – wie er hoffte – unauffällig. Ein nackter Daniel war ein sehr netter Anblick, wenngleich der größte Teil seines Körpers zurzeit unter der kräuselnden Wasseroberfläche verborgen war. Aber er spürte die Haut von Daniels Beinen, wo sie an seine Beine stießen. Sah den entspannten Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes, der jetzt ganz untertauchte. 

Was hatte Daniel wirklich mit Hammond besprochen? Von Dr. Fraisers Vorträgen an seinem Krankenbett hatte er das Allermeiste nicht mitbekommen. Er hatte sich sinnbildlich das Kissen über die Ohren gezogen, denn zu oft hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, sie würde nicht über ihn, sondern nur einen Colonel gleichen Namens sprechen. So unberührt hatten ihn ihre Ausführungen gelassen. Aber einige Sätze waren doch in seinem Gedächtnis hängen geblieben. In allen war es um Verantwortung, Vertrauen, Loslassen und Entspannung gegangen. Und seine gegenwärtige Unfähigkeit, auch nur einem dieser Begriffe gerecht zu werden.

Aber so ganz war ihm noch nicht klar, wie ein Wannenbad mit Daniel da ins Bild passen sollte. 

In diesem Moment, tauchte sein Gegenüber wieder auf und schüttelte sich wie ein junger Hund. Mit einer Hand strich er die tropfenden Haarsträhnen zurück, die ihm ins Gesicht hingen und dann wandte er sich lächelnd an Jack.

„Kannst du mir mal das Duschgel geben, das da hinter dir steht?“, fragte Daniel, während er seinerseits nach einem Waschlappen angelte, der neben der Badewanne lag. 

Jack reichte ihm das Gel, Daniel gab etwas davon auf den Waschlappen. Dann nahm er Jacks Hand in seine und begann mit dem Waschlappen den Arm hinaufzufahren. O´Neill versuchte seine Hand sofort zurückzuziehen, doch Daniel hatte mit so etwas gerechnet und hielt ihn fest. Sie schauten sich einen Moment in die Augen, dann gab Jack seine Gegenwehr auf und entspannte seine Armmuskeln. Okay, wenn Daniel auf so was abfuhr, er konnte damit leben.

Daniel hatte sich schon auf eine längere Diskussion eingestellt und war sehr froh, dass Jack so schnell nachgegeben hatte. Er führte seine Berührungen so „sachlich“ wie möglich aus, sich immer wieder sagend, dass das hier nichts mit Sex zu tun hatte. Noch nicht. 

Er hatte Hammond nicht im Unklaren darüber gelassen, dass es zu Berührungen kommen könnte, auch wenn er tunlichst das Wort Sex vermieden hatte. Erst recht hatte er ihn nicht wissen lassen, dass das schon seit längerer Zeit sein Wunsch war. Daniel hatte sich mehrmals in der Vorbereitung dieses Urlaubs gefragt, ob er jetzt nicht Jacks Notlage unter dem Deckmäntelchen der Freundschaft und Hilfe zu seinen eigenen Gunsten ausnutzte, um primär seine sexuellen Wünsche auszuleben. Zu seiner Schande hatte er keine hundertprozentig eindeutige Antwort gefunden. Das hatte ihn die Reise fast wieder absagen lassen. 

Aber dann hatte er an seine Verzweiflung gedacht, als McKenzie ihn weggesperrt hatte. Selbst wenn der unfähige Mann – der offensichtlich nicht für die Arbeit in einem Institut gemacht war, das mit Aliens zu tun hatte, und dann verdammt noch mal an keinen Alieneinfluss glaubte, wenn ein Teammitglied sich seltsam verhielt – Jack nicht ebenfalls in eine gepolsterte Zelle stecken würde, könnte er Jacks Karriere nachhaltig schaden und Jack sogar aus dem Team herausnehmen. Nein, das konnte Daniel unter gar keinen Umständen lassen, da würde er sich lieber mit einem sehr schlechten Gewissen rumschlagen. 

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er Jack über die Jahre richtig gelesen hatte und Jack ihm – vielleicht nach anfänglichem Zögern – zustimmen würde, das Vertrauen in ihrem Fall auch etwas mit Berührungen und der Fähigkeit sich fallen zu lassen, zu tun hatte. Viele Zeichen deuteten in diese Richtung. Er musste nur irgendwie zu Jack durchdringen. 

Natürlich hatte er nicht ein Wort davon zu Hammond gesagt. Aber der General hatte auch keine Einzelheiten zu hören gewünscht. Daniels ausufernde Beredsamkeit und die Verwendung von vielen lateinischen Ausdrücken hatte Früchte getragen und der General hatte im Endeffekt eingesehen, dass Sich-gehen-lassen und Vertrauen durchaus etwas mit Berührungen zu tun haben könnten. Jetzt hoffte Daniel nur, dass er Jack richtig einschätzte und dass er ihn dazu bringen könnte, das genauso zu sehen. 

Im Moment sah es ganz so aus. Denn als Daniels Hand über Jacks Brust fuhr, richteten sich dessen Brustwarzen nach der Berührung mit dem leicht kratzigen Waschlappen auf. Das war doch schon mal ein Anfang. Daniel ging nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern wusch Jacks Bauch, dann sagte er: „Dreh dich rum.“ 

Aha, nun schienen sie dem eigentlichen Programm dieses … Urlaubs ja schon näher zu kommen. Denn es erforderte schon etwas Überwindung und Loslassen, wenn er Daniel jetzt mit diesen ungewohnt intimen Berührungen fortfahren ließ. Aber Jack überzeugte sich selbst, dass er das konnte und kam Daniels Ansinnen nach. 

Daniel seifte Jacks Rücken vom Hals bis zum Po mit dem Seifenschaum ein. „Stell dich hin“, war seine nächste Aufforderung und mit einem winzigen Zögern kam Jack auch dieser nach. Rasch und professionell fuhr Daniel mit dem Lappen über Jacks Beine, an keiner Stelle länger verweilend. Und nur deshalb kam Jack auch noch der letzten Aufforderung nach und drehte Daniel noch einmal seine Vorderseite zu. 

Jack war sich schon bewusst, dass sein halb erigiertes Glied nur wenige Zentimeter von Daniels Gesicht entfernt war, als der jetzt seine Beine mit dem Waschlappen nachfuhr. Er wollte die Situation aber nicht näher analysieren und hielt sich an seinem neuen Mantra: Tu was er sagt oder du landest in der Gummizelle fest. 

Glücklicherweise ließ Daniel seine Genitalien aus, reichte ihm stattdessen den Waschlappen und meinte: „Jetzt erledige den Rest und dann wasch mich.“  
Jack setzte sich dazu wieder hin. Mit Sicherheit würde er seine Familienjuwelen nicht direkt vor Daniels Augen polieren! Nope, Sir, das fehlte noch!

Als er fertig war, spülte er den Waschlappen aus und trödelte ein wenig mit der Duschgelflasche herum. Dann aber gab er sich einen Ruck und wandte sich Daniel zu: „Okay, jetzt du.“

Während Jack sehr effizient Daniels Arme, Brust und Rücken einseifte, hatte der ein wenig Zeit nachzudenken. Jack war weit kooperativer als gedacht - aber er war meilenweit von Entspannung entfernt. Daniel zwang sich, historische Daten - 1066 – 1492 – 1789 - aufzusagen als Jack seine Beine wusch, um nicht härter zu werden, als Jack es gerade gewesen war. Es gelang ihm halbwegs. Dann ließ er sich in die Badewanne zurück gleiten, manövrierte sich hinter Jack und zwang diesen mit sanftem Druck, sich gegen ihn zu lehnen. 

Jack hielt seinen Blick starr auf den Wasserhahn gerichtet und versuchte an nichts zu denken, nichts zu analysieren. Tu was er sagt oder du landest in der Gummizelle.

Daniel ließ noch etwas warmes Wasser nachlaufen und erst als die Spannung allmählich aus Jacks Körper wich, fragte er ihn, während er kleine Kreise über seine Brust fuhr: „Was möchtest du morgen gerne tun, Jack?“  
„Ich dachte, du sagst, wo es langgeht“, meinte Jack halb schnippisch, halb ernst.  
„Das stimmt. Aber ich möchte, dass du dich wohl fühlst, dass du dich entspannst. Ich bin nicht dein Gefängniswärter.“ Und da er genau wusste, dass er nur knapp zehn Tage hatte – viel zu kurz – begleitete er diese Worte, indem er einmal unter Wasser mit seiner Hand deutlich über Jacks Brustwarzen strich und ihn in den Nacken küsste Dann legte er die Hand wieder auf Jacks Brust zurück. 

„Daniel!!“, stieß Jack geschockt hervor. Er wollte sich aufsetzen, aber Daniel hielt ihn zurück. Mit eisernen Armen zurück, die ihm keine andere Wahl ließen, als sich nach einigen Augenblicken stummen Ringens wieder zurückzulehnen, wollte er es nicht riskieren, Daniel durch unbedachtes Herumschlagen zu verletzen. 

Tu was er sagt oder du landest in der Gummizelle, hämmerte durch sein Hirn.  
Beruhig dich, O´Neill, das ist wahrscheinlich so eine Art „Touch-Therapy“, der neueste Schrei auf dem Sektor, um durchgeknallte Airforce-Colonels wieder hinzubiegen. Begrapsch deinen CO und er wird wieder gesund. „Dr. Jackson heilende Hände“, die Geheimwaffe des SGC. 

Schwer atmend ergab er sich ein weiteres Mal an diesem Abend und lehnte den Kopf gegen Daniels Schulter.  
Aber er konnte sich natürlich nicht wortlos geschlagen geben und so meinte er leicht höhnisch: „Ich denke mal, davon hast du dem guten alten George aber nichts gesagt, nicht wahr?“  
„Da irrst du dich, Jack“, erwiderte Daniel halbwahr und fügte deutlich hinzu: „Er hat eingesehen, dass ich auch eine gewisse Verfügungsgewalt über deinen Körper brauche.“  
„Verfügungsgewalt??“, krächzte Jack. Was zum Teufel wollte der Archäologe, damit schon wieder sagen? Was war das überhaupt für ein Wort? Sollte das etwa bedeuten…? Nein, das war doch absurd. Hirnverbrannt … 

Aber Jack konnte nicht verhindern, dass das Wort ein dunkles, dumpfes Gefühl nicht nur unangenehmes Gefühl in seinem Innern anstieß und so polterte er los: „Scheiße, Daniel! Ich glaube wirklich, bei dir …“  
„Jack, damit wir uns ganz klar verstehen, ich werde die nächsten Tage nichts machen, was ich dir nicht - zu anderer Zeit - auch gestatten würde.“  
„Häh? Bist du noch ganz…“ Er suchte nach Worten. Da es ihm inzwischen gelungen war, sich aus Daniels Armen zu befreien, drehte er sich halb um und starrte sein Gegenüber entgeistert an.  
Als hätte es diesen Zwischenruf nicht gegeben, setzte Daniel den Satz ruhig fort: „Und du brauchst dir keine Sorgen um dein Wohlergehen zu machen. Ich…“ 

Er musste Daniel Einhalt gebieten. Sofort und augenblicklich. Ehe der noch was sagte, was er unter gar keinen Umständen hören wollte, nicht einmal andenken wollte.  
So unterbrach ihn Jack energisch: „Ich darf dich also, wenn wir wieder zurück sind, auch in die Badewanne stecken?“ Er begleitete die Frage mit einem Grinsen, obwohl er selbst wusste, wie lahm dieser Versuch, die Gesprächsrichtung zu ändern, gewesen war. Aber den anderen Aspekten wollte er jetzt auf keinen Fall nachgehen.

Daniel ließ ihn wider Erwarten damit durchkommen, lachte leise, strich mit seiner Hand noch einmal über Jacks Brust, beugte sich vor, hauchte einen Kuss in Jacks Halsbeuge und bestätigte: „Darfst du. Und jetzt raus mit dir aus der Wanne, oder wir sehen beide aus wie Cellulitis im fortgeschrittenen Stadium.“ 

Sie duschten sich rasch ab, rubbelten sich trocken, schlangen sich die Handtücher um die Hüften und putzten die Zähne ehe sie ins Schlafzimmer gingen. Als Jack einen Schlafanzug aussuchen wollte, meinte Daniel: „Den brauchst du nicht, Jack.“  
„Aber ich …“  
„Nicht in den nächsten Tagen, Jack.“  
Daniel schaute ihn ernst an und Jack wusste genau, was er ihm damit klarmachen wollte - Verfügungsgewalt. Shit. Das Wort hatte es echt in sich. Er würde sich aber nicht davon einschüchtern lassen. Er doch nicht!  
„Dann eben nicht.“ Mit einem Schulterzucken ließ Jack das halbnasse Handtuch fallen und schlüpfte nackt unter die Bettdecke. Nur, um mit anzusehen, dass Daniel sich einen Pyjama aussuchte, anzog und dann ebenfalls ins Bett kam.  
„Du arroganter Mistkerl!“, zischte er, bedachte Daniel mit einem wütenden Blick und drehte sich zur anderen Seite. 

„Gute Nacht, Jack“, erwiderte Daniel nur und löschte das Licht. In der Dunkelheit hörte er Jacks unruhigen Atem. Alles in allem war Daniel mit dem Verlauf des Tages aber recht zufrieden. Jacks Bereitschaft, sich von ihm berühren zu lassen, war weit größer als er zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Und seine Bereitwilligkeit, von ihm Anordnungen entgegen zu nehmen ebenfalls. Sollte er jetzt ruhig ein bisschen wütend auf ihn sein! Das würde ihm jedenfalls zu denken geben.

Es gab Jack zu denken. Viel mehr als ihm lieb war. Denn die im ersten Moment kühlen Laken machten ihm nur allzu deutlich, dass er nackt war. Nackt und in Reichweite von Daniel. Das tief in seinem Innern schwelende Gefühl machte sich breiter und wärmte ihn. Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Er ließ sich doch nicht von diesem kleinen Tempelräuber herumkommandieren! Dem würde er es morgen schon zeigen!  
Aber sein Unterbewusstsein war nicht auf Rebellion eingestellt und so glitt er schon bald in einen so geruhsamen Schlaf, wie er ihn schon seit Wochen nicht mehr gekannt hatte. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

So war er auch sehr überrascht, dass Daniel, der im Team einen Ruf als Langschläfer hatte, schon vor ihm wach war. Und ihn musterte. Um genau zu sein, seinen nackten Körper musterte, denn die Bettdecke war zurückgeschlagen und lag jetzt nutzlos irgendwo am Fußende des Bettes herum. Daniel lag auf einen Ellbogen aufgestützt neben ihm und ihre Augen trafen sich für einen Moment. 

Dann spürte Jack, wie Daniels Blick sehr deutlich auf seinem Köper tiefer wanderte. Es war, als ob ein Laserstrahl sich zentimeterweise vorarbeiten würde und dabei Wärme abstrahlte. Erst auf seinem Hals, dann auf seiner Brust und dann auf seinem Bauch. Jacks Atem beschleunigte sich, als Daniels Augen auf seinem Unterkörper ankamen. Auch ohne sich mit seiner Hand Gewissheit verschaffen zu müssen wusste er, dass sein Schwanz nicht ganz unbeteiligt war. Und mit jeder Sekunde, die Daniels Blick dort haftete, härter wurde. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, um nicht seinem fast unbeherrschbaren Impuls, sich zu bedecken, nachzugeben. Diesen Sieg konnte er Daniel nicht gönnen. 

Er zwang sich, noch einen Moment ruhig liegen zu bleiben und sah, wie in Daniels Augen ... etwas wie Begehren? Oder Verlangen? erwachte.  
Woah!! Als er sich dann auch noch bewusst wurde, dass irgendeine verräterische Gehirnwindung vorschlug, er könnte doch mal: „Fass mich an!“ sagen, setzte er sich abrupt und keuchend auf.  
„Inspektion beendet?“, fragte er schnippisch, um sein Unwohlsein zu überspielen.  
„Fürs erste!“, nahm ihm Daniel lachend den Wind aus den Segeln, streichelte einmal über Jacks Arm und sprang aus dem Bett. Jack folgte, wobei er nur für ihn verständliches Zeug murmelte, in dem „Daniel“ und „verrückt“ eine hervorstechende Rolle spielten.

* * *

Sie nahmen ein ausgiebiges Frühstück zu sich, dann machten sie sich auf, die Umgebung zu erkunden. Dieses stundenlange Wandern entsprach schon mehr O´Neills Vorstellung von einem „Wir-machen-den-Colonel-wieder-fit“- Programm. Nach Hammonds kleiner Rede hatte er sich schon gedacht, dass Daniel von Dr. Fraiser mit einem detaillierten Ess-Schlaf-Sport- Plan ausgestattet worden war und nun die undankbare Aufgabe hatte, seinen nörgelnden CO dazu zu bringen, das auch alles artig durchzuführen. 

Damit hatte er gerechnet und das war auch irgendwie okay für ihn - aber diese angedeutete Badewannen-Orgie gestern Abend! Puh, das war ein Weg, von dem er noch nicht wusste, ob er ihn gehen wollte, auch wenn er das erste, vorsichtige Ziehen der Versuchung spürte. 

Und noch viel weniger wollte er sich damit auseinandersetzen, ob das womöglich erst der Anfang war und Daniel noch ganz andere Dinge in petto hatte. Rücksichtslos schob er alle diesbezüglichen Überlegungen beiseite und konzentrierte sich ganz auf die Wanderung.

Mittags rasteten sie auf einer kleinen Anhöhe und Daniel unterhielt ihn mit witzigen Geschichten über verschiedene Ausgrabungen, an denen er während des Studiums teilgenommen hatte. Als der Wissenschaftler jedoch das Gespräch ganz vorsichtig auf ihre letzten Missionen brachte, verfiel der Colonel wieder in seine „Alles-ist-gut“- Routine. Und er war verdammt geschickt darin, alle tiefer gehenden Fragen wie auf einem Ölfilm an sich abgleiten zu lassen. Daniel lenkte das Gespräch wieder in weniger sensitive Bereiche zurück. Er brannte darauf, Jack zu helfen, aber er wusste auch, dass er mit übereilten Aktionen bei Jack nichts außer dessen Stursinn herausforderte. 

Am späten Nachmittag kamen sie zu der Blockhütte zurück und bereiteten gemeinsam das Abendessen vor. Sie verzehrten es auf der Veranda und wie am Vortag erfreuten sie sich an der untergehenden Sonne von der Hollywood-Schaukel aus. Mit der kleinen Veränderung, dass Daniel sich dieses Mal neben Jack setzte. Er schüttelte ein Kissen in Form, platzierte es gegen Jacks Seite, machte es sich bequem und genoss den in changierenden Rottönen gefärbten Abendhimmel, dessen Farben immer blasser wurden. Bis Jack nach einiger Zeit anfing, heftiger zu schaukeln. Und noch etwas heftiger. 

„Jack! Hör auf! Ich werde seekrank!“, beschwerte sich Daniel lachend.  
„Wie sieht das dann aus?“, erkundigte sich Jack mit einem heftigen Schwungholen, das die Schaukel gefährlich ächzen ließ.  
„Du wirst es spätestens dann wissen, wenn ich über deine Schuhe spucke!“  
„Bäh! Igitt! Grüne Archäologen-Kotze!“ Jack gab noch einmal Schwung.

„Jack! Sei nicht so primitiv!“ Zwischen Indignation und Lachen schwankend sprang Daniel von der Schaukel und hielt Jack auffordernd die Hand hin. Erfreut grinsend, einen Punkt gemacht zu haben, ließ sich Jack hochziehen. Und dann ging ihm mit einem Schlag auf, dass die Situation dieselbe wie am Abend vorher war. Jetzt spürte er auf einmal auch ein Rumoren im Magen und wusste doch ziemlich genau, dass das nicht von der Schaukelei kam. Ein Blick auf Daniels Gesicht zeigte ihm, dass Daniel die Parallelität ebenfalls bewusst war. Das flaue Gefühl im Magen nahm zu. 

Da Angriff die beste Verteidigung war, fragte er ihn im Wohnraum angekommen forsch: „Nun, Dannyboy? Wieder ein türkisches Dampfbad gefällig?“  
Daniel ließ sich nicht provozieren und bemerkte ruhig: „Nein. Zieh dich aus, nimm eine Dusche, leg dich aufs Bett und warte dort auf mich.“  
Beide Augenbrauen Jacks gingen nach oben. Ungläubig fragte er: „Häh?? Sonst noch Wünsche? Du denkst doch wohl nicht im Ernst, dass…“  
„Jetzt wo du es so sagst“, unterbrach ihn Daniel, „ja, ich habe noch weitere Wünsche. Du liegst genau in der Mitte und bist nackt.“  
Jack tippte sich an die Stirn, dann meinte er laut und deutlich: „Fick dich ins Knie!!“ und wollte Richtung Bad marschieren. 

Daniel stoppte ihn mit einem raschen, zupackenden Griff am Oberarm und zwang ihn, einen Moment stehen zu bleiben: „Das ist ein guter Tipp. Aber ich kann dir jetzt schon versichern, dass es nicht mein Knie sein wird.“ Er schaute Jack fest ins Gesicht und zwang ihn, diese Information zu verdauen.

Jack riss sich los. Mit einem weiteren: „Arschloch!“ auf den Lippen und einer sehr obszönen Handbewegung in Richtung des verrückten Doktors verschwand er im Bad. Er drehte die Dusche voll auf. 

‚Jetzt war ja wohl ganz eindeutig was bei Daniel durchgeschmort! Die Schaukelei hatte wahrscheinlich das ganze Hirn durcheinander gebracht! Und er saß hier noch eine Woche mit diesem Verrückten fest!  
Mein Gott, dann und wann sagen, wo es lang ging: okay. Aber er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Hammond allen Ernstes wusste, was Daniel in Wahrheit vorhatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte ihn Daniel so zugequatscht, dass er nur noch Ja und Amen gesagt hatte, um den Wissenschaftler wieder loszuwerden. Ja, so war´s wahrscheinlich gewesen und er musste jetzt sehen, wie er damit klar kam. Denn nie im Leben hätte Hammond zugestimmt, dass …, dass … Scheiße, Sex war ja wohl das Wort, das er suchte – oder zu vermeiden suchte. Daniel war hinter seinem Luxuskörper her!’

Jack unterdrückte ein hysterisches Gelächter und fluchend – ganz besonders über Hammond und Daniel – seifte er sich ein. 

‚Ja! Pudding-Hirne – alle beide! Die konnten doch nicht im Traum annehmen, dass er sich so etwas bieten ließ! Ein Anruf und er wäre hier wieder draußen! Genau! Diese Option hatte er immer noch!’ 

Jack schloss die Augen und drehte das Gesicht in den kräftig prasselnden Wasserstrahl. Das tat ja so gut! Er ließ das Wasser über seine Schultern rinnen und seufzte wohlig auf. 

Erst nach einer ganzen Weile stellte er seufzend und sehr widerwillig den heißen Wasserstrahl ab, rubbelte sich trocken und überlegte, wie er jetzt weiter vorgehen sollte. 

Es wäre wohl an der Zeit dem lieben Dr. Jackson mal klar zu machen, dass sich ein Airforce-Colonel nicht einfach so herumkommandieren ließ. Jedenfalls nicht von jemanden, der noch nicht einmal dem Militär angehörte. Und schon mal gar nicht in diesem persönlichen, privaten Bereich. 

‚No, Baby, nicht mit mir! Oh, ja, Dannyboy, ich fürchte, du wirst heute doch noch meinen Schlafanzug kennen lernen!’

Okay, die Drohung an sich war nicht gerade Furcht einflößend, aber sie würde zeigen, dass er diesen Spielchen nicht weiter tatenlos zusehen würde. Daniel hatte noch einiges zu lernen. Grinsend begab er sich ins Schlafzimmer.

... und wäre beinahe wieder an der Tür umgekehrt, denn Daniel kniete bereits in einer Trainingshose und einem kurzärmeligen T-Shirt auf dem Bett und wartete offensichtlich auf ihn.  
„Ah, Jack! War das Wasser im Durchlauferhitzer leer, oder warum hast du aufgehört zu duschen?“, erkundigte er sich mit einem spöttischen Grinsen.  
„So lange habe ich nun auch wieder nicht geduscht!“, verteidigte sich Jack.  
„Zwanzig Minuten“, erwiderte Daniel, um aber gleich darauf fortzufahren: „Wie dem auch sei, komm, leg dich neben mich und ich …“

„Keine Chance! Denk nicht einmal daran!“, unterbrach ihn Jack, schüttelte vehement den Kopf und verschränkte die Arme in Abwehrhaltung vor der Brust.  
Daniel riss die Augen auf und meinte unschuldig: „Was meinst du? Ich wollte dich doch nur etwas eincremen. General Hammond würde sicher … “  
Jetzt schnaubte Jack verächtlich und verdrehte seine Augen: „Hammond! Was hat der damit zu tun? Der sollte dich in die Klapse einliefern lassen und nicht mich!“  
Daniel grinste, rutschte auf dem Bett noch etwas zur Seite und meinte noch einmal lockend: „Komm schon, Jack.“ 

Die Erwähnung von Hammond war ein ganz gemeiner Schachzug gewesen, denn nun hatte O´Neill wieder deutlich im Kopf, warum er eigentlich hier war - und was der General gesagt hatte.  
‚Sie werden das tun, was Dr. Jackson sagt. Habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt?’  
Jack zwang seine Füße, sich zwei Schritte in Richtung des Bettes zu bewegen. 

„Aber du behältst deine Pfoten bei dir, damit das klar ist!“, stieß er hervor, während er sich neben Daniel setzte.  
„Das wird beim Eincremen etwas schwierig werden“, meinte Daniel nur, legte Jack eine Hand auf die Brust und drückte ihn sanft in eine liegende Stellung zurück. 

‚Ungeschickte Wortwahl, O´Neill’, musste Jack selber einsehen, während Daniels Hand mit ein wenig angewärmter Creme zu seiner Brust zurückkehrte. Die andere Hand zog Jack die Kette mit den Erkennungsmarken über den Kopf und ließ sie mit einem metallischen Klicken auf das Nachtschränkchen fallen.  
‚Du bist nicht mehr der Airforce- Colonel’, kamen ihm bei dieser Geste Daniels Worte in den Sinn zurück.  
‚Du hast nichts anderes zu tun als das, was ich dir sage.’ Oh, Mann, so ein Unterbewusstsein konnte ja manchmal echt nervig sein, denn nun spürte Jack wieder das Magenflattern zurückkehren. Er schloss die Augen, während er sich von Daniels Händen eincremen und massieren ließ. 

Wie am Abend zuvor, war zu Beginn nichts eindeutig Sexuelles in den Berührungen enthalten. Rasche Striche fuhren über seine Arme und seinen Brustkorb und verteilten dort die Creme. Es war Jacks Erwartungshaltung, dass Daniel ihn an seinem Schwanz berühren *könnte*, die ihn heftiger atmen ließ. Die ihn aber auch härter werden ließ. Dazu das Wissen, dass Daniel jede noch so winzige Regung sehen konnte. Und, Shit, der miese Schweinehund wusste wirklich was er tat, denn natürlich fasste er ihn dort nicht an, sondern umging die Region ganz elegant. Massierte die Creme in die weiche Haut des Bauches, neckte seinen Bauchnabel und rieb bis zu den Hüften vor. Auch als Jacks Glied sich weiter aufrichtete, vermied er jegliche Berührung. 

Als Daniel merkte, dass seine Hände trockener wurden, griff er erneut nach der Flasche mit der Lotion. Er ließ etwas davon in seine Hände laufen, doch diesmal wärmte er sie nicht an, sondern berührte Jacks Oberschenkel mit der kalten, glitschigen Masse. Jack zuckte merklich zusammen. Als er die vor Überraschung angehaltene Luft wieder ausstieß, ging ihm auf, dass Daniel die Gelegenheit genutzt hatte, um seine Beine einige Zentimeter auseinander zu drücken. Und er hatte ein Knie dazwischen gebracht, so dass er sie nicht wieder schließen konnte. Shit und Megashit. 

Jack legte seinen linken Arm angewinkelt über seine Augen. Er wusste selbst nicht, ob er so die Privatsphäre suchte, die er in seinem nackten Zustand nicht hatte, oder ob er wollte, dass Daniel nicht jede Gesichtsregung mitbekam. Denn das hier ging ja wohl über bloße Demonstration von „Verfügungsgewalt“ hinaus. Das hier fühlte sich verdammt nach . . . Sex an. Wie kam Daniel nur darauf, dass er Sex mit ihm wollte? Machte er einen so ausgehungerten Eindruck auf ihn?  
‚Überleg mal ganz scharf, Jack, was macht dein Schwanz wohl gerade? Das sieht doch sehr einladend aus, oder? Kein Wunder, falls das in Dr. Jacksons Hirn zu gewissen Schlussfolgerungen führt!’ 

Er wäre sehr erstaunt gewesen zu wissen, dass Daniel im Moment gar keinen Sex im Sinn hatte. Denn dieser war eifrigst darauf bedacht, O´Neills Reaktionen abzuschätzen und einzuschätzen. Er wollte, dass Jack sich entspannte, sich ihm überließ, sich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in seine Hände begab. 

Da es aber erst der zweite Abend war, fühlte er sich keinesfalls sicher, wie Jack auf seine Berührungen reagieren würde. Während er also seine Hände über den anderen Oberschenkel gleiten ließ, beobachtete er seinen Freund sehr genau, seine Brauen in höchster Konzentration zusammen gezogen. Dann brachte er auch noch sein zweites Knie zwischen Jacks Beine, so dass er sie noch ein bisschen weiter auseinander drückte. Die weichen Innenseiten von Jacks Schenkeln lagen jetzt vor ihm und er fuhr in sanften Kreisen über sie. Das schien durchaus eine Berührung zu sein, die Jack zu gefallen schien. 

Der brachte jetzt noch seinen zweiten Arm nach oben und bedeckte damit auch die untere Hälfte seines Gesichts. Er brauchte dringend etwas, wo er reinbeißen konnte, denn Daniels Berührungen ließen immer neues Stöhnen in seiner Kehle entstehen. Stöhnen, das nach Kapitulation geklungen hätte und das er den anderen Mann auf keinen Fall hören lassen wollte.  
Er spürte jeden einzelnen Finger, besonders aber die Daumen, die sich immer weiter der Leistengegend näherten. Die mit sanftem Druck seine Beine noch ein wenig weiter nach außen drückten, bis es klar war, dass Daniel inzwischen einen hervorragenden Blick auf seine Hoden haben musste. Jack fühlte bei diesem Gedanken sofort wie sie voller wurden und nur Millimeter von Daniels Fingern entfernt schwer gegen seinen Körper lagen.  
‚Ja, das musste die lange Abstinenz sein, denn sonst war es doch nicht zu erklären, dass ihn das hier so anmachte!,’ beruhigte Jack seine flatternden Nerven, die sich so anfühlten wie damals, als er als Kind in einen elektrisch geladenen Weidezaun gefallen war. 

‚Ja!! Weiter!  
Nein!! Bitte nicht mehr!’

Ein einzelner Finger fuhr jetzt seinen Schwanz ganz langsam von unten nach oben herauf und auch sein Arm konnte das laute Aufstöhnen, das sich seiner Kehle entrang, nicht mehr dämpfen. Jacks Gedanken taumelten wild durcheinander, Empfindungen von Lust und Unwohlsein überlagerten sich undurchdringlich. Intuitiv öffnete er die Beine noch ein wenig mehr, nur im sie einen Sekundenbruchteil später zu versuchen zu schließen. Er wollte Daniel anschreien, nur wusste er nicht, ob er ihn zum Verschwinden oder zum Weitermachen auffordern würde. 

Daniel löste das Problem für ihn, indem er neben ihn glitt, die Bettdecke hochzog und über sie beide breitete. Dann löschte er das Licht und erst in der gnädigen Dunkelheit griff er nach Jacks Armen, zog sie sanft von Jacks Gesicht und murmelte beruhigend: „Alles in Ordnung, Jack.“  
Er hauchte Jack einen Kuss auf die Wange, dann rollte er sich ein paar Zentimeter zur Seite und nur eine nachlässig vergessene Hand auf Jacks Oberarm hielt noch den Körperkontakt aufrecht. 

Jetzt war er sich auf einmal ziemlich sicher, dass *Jack* ihn noch vor Ende der Woche bitten, ... nein, wahrscheinlich sogar anflehen würde, mit ihm Sex zu haben. Dieses Ziel zu erreichen schien ja einfacher als gedacht! Dann musste er den *Colonel* nur noch irgendwie dazu bringen, mit ihm über seine Probleme zu reden. Voller Optimismus schlief er ein. 

Jack war meilenweit von Schlaf entfernt.  
‚Alles in Ordnung, Jack.’ Pah, nichts war in Ordnung! Erst einmal hatte er ein ganz unmittelbares Problem, das pochend seine Aufmerksamkeit einforderte. Er legte seine Hand auf seinen Schwanz und seufzte leise auf. Er fing an, sich selber zu streicheln und dazu drehte er Daniel den Rücken zu. Als bei dieser Bewegung dessen Hand von seinem Arm rutschte, empfand er fast so etwas wie Verlust. 

‚Verdammt! O´Neill! Reiß dich zusammen! Er spielt Kopf-Spielchen mit dir! Weiß der Teufel, wie er darauf kommt, dass dir so etwas gefallen könnte. Aber du solltest deinen Hintern vielleicht mal etwas eifriger verteidigen! Denn sonst, alter Junge, sonst findest du dich noch unter Daniel auf der Matratze wieder! Und das kannst du doch wohl nicht ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen!’

Okay, morgen würde er Daniel klarmachen, dass diese Art von … Abendgestaltung mit ihm nicht mehr liefe. Ende. Aus. Vorbei. Schachspielen hatte ja durchaus auch seinen Reiz. 

Sein kleines Problem hatte sich bei diesen Gedankengängen von selbst erledigt und halbwegs beruhigt schlief er ebenfalls ein. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte er noch vor Daniel, da er mal ganz dringend zum Klo musste. Behutsam setzte er sich auf und krabbelte dann vorsichtig aus dem Bett, um Daniel nicht zu wecken. Auf dem Rückweg aus dem Badezimmer war er dann wach genug, um zu registrieren, dass es vielleicht das Plätschern draußen war, das ihn zu so früher Stunde mit Harndrang aus dem Bett getrieben hatte. Es gurgelte, gluckerte und floss platschend durch die Regenrinne und das Abflussrohr. Der Wind trieb weitere Regentropfen peitschend gegen die Fensterscheiben. Alles war grau in grau und Jack hoffte nur, dass sich das kleine Bächlein neben dem Haus sich nicht ausgerechnet heute überlegte, sich als Austragungsort für einen River-Rafting Wettbewerb anzumelden. 

Er spähte durch das Küchenfenster, aber außer wirbelnder Nässe konnte er nicht so ganz viel erkennen. Ein Blick zur Uhr zeigte ihm, dass es erst halb fünf war und so ging er noch einmal ins Bett zurück. Schließlich hatte er ja Urlaub. Unter der Zudecke empfing ihn sofort Daniels Körperwärme und er musste sich eingestehen, dass das an seinen Füssen, die auf den Fliesen kalt geworden waren, sehr angenehm war. Zu weiteren Zugeständnissen war er noch nicht bereit. 

Fast drei Stunden später wurde er von dem Geklapper von Geschirr geweckt. Er grapschte sich Daniels Bademantel und als er zerknautscht und schlaftrunken in die Küche tapste – das nochmalige Einschlafen war ihm gar nicht gut bekommen – saß Daniel bereits am Küchentisch. Eine dampfende Kaffeetasse neben sich, las er etwas auf dem Bildschirm seines Laptops. 

„Guten Morgen, Jack.“  
„Morgen. – Was hast du denn hier rausgeschleppt?“ Jack gähnte, streckte sich, dann ging er zur Anrichte auf der die Kaffeemaschine stand.  
„Einen Schlepptop, was sonst“, lachte Daniel, fügte aber sofort erklärend hinzu, „mit dem Handy habe ich sogar hier Internet-Zugang und ich wollte mal sehen, ob uns jemand im SGC vermisst.“  
„Und?“  
„Nur eine E-Mail von Sam, in der sie uns versichert, dass das SGC ohne uns eine eher langweilige Angelegenheit ist.“  
„Sonst was passiert?“  
„Eine Haushaltsdebatte im Kongress, ein weiterer Anschlag im Nahen Osten - verglichen mit einer Invasion der Systemlords - kleine Fische.“ 

Nachdem sich Jack auch eine Tasse Kaffee eingegossen hatte, setzte er sich zu Daniel an den Tisch und der legte den Laptop zur Seite. Sie redeten belangloses, alltägliches Zeug, aßen Toast und Cornflakes und vermieden es beide tunlichst, den vergangen Abend zu erwähnen. 

Auf einmal meinte Jack: „Das hört sich gar nicht gut an.“ Angestrengt lauschend legte er den Kopf etwas schief.  
„Was? Ich höre nur den Regen“, meinte Daniel.  
„Hör mal wie das gurgelt. Das ist nicht normal. Ich würde mal sagen, da ist die Regenrinne verstopft.“  
„Und?“  
Jack schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf: „Ich schätze, da wartet unsere nächste Mission auf uns. Urlaub hin oder her.“ 

„Sollen wir das Ding bei *dem* Wetter reparieren?“, fragte Daniel wenig begeistert. „Hat das nicht Zeit, bis es zu regnen aufhört?“  
„Ich möchte nicht wissen, wohin das Wasser im Moment abfließt. Stell dir mal vor, das Fundament würde weggespült und dann müssten wir Hammonds Spezi erklären, dass sein Häuschen leider weg geschwommen ist und er es irgendwo in Arizona einsammeln muss.“  
„Okay, okay. Überredet. Obwohl ich immer noch glaube, dass es gleich wieder zu regnen aufhört.“ 

Was Daniel aber noch weniger als das scheußliche Wetter gefiel, war die Tatsache, dass Jack sofort in vollen Colonel-Modus ging. Er suchte Werkzeuge zusammen und holte eine Leiter. Er befahl Daniel dies zu halten und das festzuschrauben, schickte ihn nach weiteren Brettern und führte sich wie auf einer Stargate-Mission auf. Daniel hatte von diesen handwerklichen Dingen leider wirklich nicht so viel Ahnung, da solche Dinge in seinem Apartment von der Hausverwaltung erledigt wurden. Für Jack war es beileibe nicht die erste Regenrinne und das erste Abflussrohr, das er von Unmengen von Laub befreite, so dass Daniel ihm notgedrungen das Kommando überlassen musste. Was Jack aber gar nicht besonders auffiel, da er es nicht anders gewöhnt war. 

Natürlich hörte es genau dann auf zu regnen, als sie mit ihren Arbeiten fertig waren. Und so konnte Daniel den Colonel nicht daran hindern, auch gleich noch zwei defekte Scharniere an den Fensterläden auszutauschen… und dann „noch eben“ die losen Bretter der Terrasse fest zu nageln … und noch …  
„Kannst du kurz die Tür halten, dann kann ich die Aufhängung richten?“, erkundigte sich Jack und versuchte, Daniel an die nächste Arbeit zu scheuchen. 

„Jetzt reicht´s, Jack! Ich bin völlig durchgeweicht und das ist mit Sicherheit keine Arbeit, die nicht warten kann.“  
„Aber das geht doch ganz schnell. Wir …“  
„Nein.“  
„Nein?“  
„Morgen!“ 

Sie standen sich tropfnass gegenüber und musterten sich. Daniel zog einmal schniefend die Nase hoch, hielt aber Jacks Blick stand.  
„Weichei“, meinte Jack abschätzig.  
„Cro-Magnon Mensch“, erwiderte Daniel im gleichen Tonfall.  
Jacks Lippen kräuselten sich bereits ein wenig, als er dann nach kurzer Überlegungszeit stolz: „Warmduscher!“ sagte.  
„Mit dir zusammen?“, grinste Daniel.  
„Pfff. Leck mich“, meinte Jack unvorsichtigerweise und Daniels Augen glitzerten.  
Er trat noch etwas näher an Jack heran und der glaubte, Daniels Atem zu spüren, als er jetzt sagte: „Das kannst du jederzeit haben, du musst es mir nur sagen.“ 

Jack schluckte und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihn eine Hitzewelle zeitgleich mit äußerst eindeutigen Bildern überflutete. Er wandte sich abrupt ab, bückte sich und hob einige der Werkzeuge auf, die auf dem Boden lagen.  
„Kannst du die Säge und den Hammer nehmen? Dann haben wir alles“, brachte er so unbekümmert wie es ihm eben möglich war heraus, während sein Magen Purzelbäume schlug.  
„Sicher“, entgegnete Daniel und half ihm alles aufzuräumen.

‚Shit, man sollte niemals die Macht des Wortes unterschätzen – und wenn man es mit Daniel zu tun hatte erst recht nicht. Das sollte er jetzt nach so vielen Jahren doch langsam wissen’, gestand sich Jack reuevoll ein.

* * *

Nach diesem kleinen verbalen Zwischenspiel war Daniel aber so freundlich und ausgeglichen wie immer und bis zum Abend hatte es Jack schon fast vergessen. Sie waren nach einem raschen Mittagsimbiss noch ein bisschen am Fluss entlang gewandert, bis sich der Colonel davon überzeugt hatte, dass von dort keine Gefahr drohte. Aber es war überall zu nass, um sich hinzusetzen und auszuruhen, so dass sie früher als beabsichtigt heimkehrten. Das brachte sie immerhin auf die gute Idee, mal etwas anderes als Dosenfutter zuzubereiten. So saßen sie später dann vor einem riesigen Topf Spaghetti mit Tomatensauce, die Jack als ziemlich hart, Daniel aber als „al dente“ bezeichnete. 

Sie spielten noch fünf Runden Blitzschach, und da Jack drei zu zwei gewonnen hatte, war er bester Laune als sie beschlossen, ins Bett zu gehen. 

Es ergab sich zufällig, dass er als erster im Badezimmer fertig war und so stand er im Schlafzimmer und zog sich bereits aus, als er Daniel im Bad rumhantieren hörte. Und dann stand er auf einmal vor einer schwierigen Entscheidung: jetzt hätte er die beste und wahrscheinlich einmalige Gelegenheit, seinen Schlafanzug herauszuholen und anzuziehen. Um Daniel damit klar zu machen, dass sich der gestrige Abend nicht wiederholen würde. Daniel würde das auch ohne Worte verstehen. 

Was zögerte er eigentlich noch? Langsam trat er auf den Schrank zu. Er öffnete die Tür und schaute unschlüssig auf seinen Wäschestapel. Der Teil in ihm, der Daniel liebend gern herausforderte, stimmte natürlich sofort zu. Dann hatte Jack aber auf einmal ein Bild vor Augen, wie Daniel ihm das Oberteil und die Schlafanzughose wieder auszog und er musste einmal tief durchatmen. 

‚Gott, es war wirklich wahr, er würde den Pyjama nur anziehen mit dem Gedanken, dass er ihm wieder ausgezogen würde! Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein! So weit war es schon gekommen mit ihm!’ 

Aber die Alternative war natürlich auch nicht viel besser. Welche Rückschlüsse würde Daniel wohl ziehen, wenn er wie ein braver Junge nackt im Bett auf ihn wartete? Womöglich noch – wie war das noch gleich? - genau in der Mitte des Bettes!  
‚Und womöglich so wie gestern mit gespreizten Beinen.’  
Jack ballte die Hand zur Faust, schlug einmal frustriert gegen die Schranktür und versuchte, seinen hektischen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen. 

„Ab mit dir ins Bett“, nahm ihm Daniels Stimme die Entscheidung ab. Eine Hand berührte ihn sachte an der Schulter und als er sich umdrehte, sah er, dass Daniel bereits mit T-Shirt und Boxershorts fertig für die Nacht gekleidet war. 

Und er war immer noch nackt.  
‚Na, herzlichen Glückwunsch, O´Neill! Das kommt davon, wenn man Entscheidungen mit der Geschwindigkeit einer Weinbergschnecke fällt!’ 

Daniel verstärkte den Druck auf seine Schulter. „Komm schon, Jack“. Nach sekundenlangem Zögern, machte er die fehlenden Schritte auf das Bett zu. Jetzt war es sowieso schon zu spät, noch etwas an seinem unbekleideten Zustand zu ändern.

Daniel schlug die Bettdecke zurück und Jack krabbelte als erster hinein, Daniel folgte ihm sofort. Er hielt ihn mit einer Handbewegung zurück, allzu weit zum Rand zu rutschen und so begnügte sich O´Neill damit, sich auf die von Daniel abgewandte Seite zu drehen. Doch statt jetzt die Bettdecke raufzuziehen, spürte er Daniels Hand in seinem Rücken. Sie versuchte, ihn herum zu drücken und Daniel meinte leise an seinem Ohr: „Dreh dich auf den Bauch.“ 

‚Yep, das hättest du wohl gerne! Aber so läuft das nicht! Ich bin doch nicht dein ... dein…’ Bevor O´Neill ein Wort dafür finden konnte, das ausdrückte, wie er sich fühlte, bemerkte er, dass Daniel den Druck auf sein Schulterblatt intensivierte. Jack hielt dagegen. 

Daniel war sich bewusst, dass er Jack jetzt zeigen musste, dass er seine Anordnungen auch durchsetzen würde. So sammelte er seine Kräfte, richtete sich etwas auf und versuchte, Jack mit Wucht auf die Matratze zu drücken. Der im Nahkampf erfahrene Colonel hatte so etwas natürlich schon kommen sehen, winkelte ein Bein an und stemmte sich dagegen. Dann ließ er sich plötzlich zur Seite rollen und tauchte unter Daniels Hand durch. Blitzschnell drehte er sich auf den Rücken, so dass er Daniel jetzt anschauen konnte. Der jüngere Mann hechtete sofort hinterher und warf sich auf Jack. Darauf hatte der nur gewartet, schlang fest seine Arme um Daniels Taille und versuchte, ihn jetzt unter sich zu rollen. 

Etliche Stunden Selbstverteidigungstraining mit Teal´c hatten aber auch den Wissenschaftler so ein Manöver vorausahnen lassen und so rammte er fest seine Knie in die Unterlage und setzte Jack Widerstand entgegen. Keuchend versuchte Jack mit Schwung seine Beine rumzuwerfen, um Daniel auszuhebeln und heftig atmend widersetzte der sich. 

Sie hatten sich in eine Patt-Situation manövriert. Es ging nicht vor und nicht zurück. Jack wurde es langsam klar, dass Daniel sich langsam durchaus mit ihm zu messen wusste. Seiner Kraft mit fast gleicher Kraft begegnen konnte, auch wenn ihm noch die jahrelange Erfahrung fehlte. Diese Erkenntnis traf ihn mit voller Wucht. 

„Scheiße“, fluchte er und versuchte noch einmal Daniel abzuwerfen. Wiederum ohne Erfolg.

Während sie mit zum Zerreißen angespannten Muskeln aufeinander lagen, dämmerte Jack auch langsam, was für eine intime Position das war, wenn man dazu nackt war. Mit anderen, weniger kämpferischen Vorzeichen, wäre sein Griff wohl durchaus auch als Umarmung zu bezeichnen gewesen. Seine Arme um Daniels Taille erlaubten dem jüngeren Mann nur wenig Bewegungsspielraum, als der sich jetzt noch einmal versuchte hoch zu drücken. Jack spürte das Zittern in Daniels Muskeln, als der seine Arme anspannte. Daniels Gesicht drückte sich an seiner Halsbeuge und so hörte er ihn auch tief Atem holen – und dann den Atem keuchend wieder rauslassen, als er gegen Jacks Klammergriff nichts hatte ausrichten können. Besonders das stoßweise Ausatmen sandte ein Kribbeln durch O´Neills Körper, das ihn unkontrolliert zusammenzucken ließ. 

Daniel spürte das Zucken auch und traf eine Entscheidung. Er drehte den Kopf so, dass er mit seinen Lippen Jacks Schlüsselbein erreichen konnte. Dazu ließ er sich voll auf den Körper unter ihm sinken, ließ Jack sein ganzes Körpergewicht fühlen und auch tragen. Er kämpfte nicht mehr länger gegen Jacks eisernen Griff an, stattdessen begann er, sanft an Jacks Haut zu knabbern. 

Daniels warmer, feuchter Mund schickte einen Hitzeschub durch Jack.  
„Jesus! Daniel!“, keuchte O´Neill und lockerte seine Arme. 

Daniel rieb seinen Körper noch einmal über Jacks Körper, spürte deutlich dessen erwachende Erektion und ließ Jack spüren, dass ihn das Gerangel ebenfalls hart gemacht hatte. 

Das war das erste Mal, dass Jack deutlich wurde, dass sie zu zweit in der Sache drin hingen. Auch wenn er Mühe hatte, das zu akzeptieren, das hier war jetzt deutlich mehr als nur seine automatische Reaktion auf eine manuelle Stimulation.  
Das hier war Daniel. Ein ziemlich schwerer, heftig atmender Daniel, der sich gegen seinen Körper rieb. Der ihn nicht wegrollen ließ, als er versuchte auszuweichen. Der ihm noch einmal und noch einmal zeigte, dass sie beide dasselbe empfanden. Und der sich nun über ihn kniete, je ein Bein rechts und links von seiner Taille und sich direkt auf seinem Unterleib setzte. 

Er schaute jetzt mit lachenden Augen auf Jack herunter, rieb einmal seinen Hintern über Jacks Erektion und sagte grinsend, genau in dem Moment, als Jack leise aufstöhnte: „Herrgott, Jack, machst du jedes Mal so einen Aufstand, wenn dir jemand den Rücken eincremen will?“  
„Wenn dieser Jemand nur Sex im Kopf hat“, erwiderte Jack ehe er die Worte richtig überlegt hatte.  
Daniels Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur breiter als er jetzt erwiderte: „Ich kann dir versichern, für *heute* steht noch kein Sex auf dem Plan.“  
„Na bitte! Hör dich doch nur an!“  
„Ja?“  
„Daniel – so läuft das nicht! Überhaupt nicht! Ich will nicht … ich kann nicht … ich …ich… oh, Gott!“ 

Daniel stützte sich mit seinen Händen gegen die Wand ab und bewegte sich jetzt so, dass Jacks Schwanz jedes Mal genau durch die Vertiefung zwischen seinen Pobacken glitt. Der dünne, seidige Stoff der Boxershorts streichelte seine Erektion, nahm aber kaum etwas von der Hitze weg, die Daniels Körper an dieser Stelle abstrahlte. Ein fester, harter, solider Körper über ihm, der etwas Dominierendes an sich hatte. Daniel beugte sich jetzt vor und noch bevor seine Lippen Jacks Brustwarzen berührten spürte Jack schon, dass sie sich aufrichteten. Als Daniels Zunge dann drüber leckte, konnte er ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. 

Daniel fühlte, dass Jacks Arme ihn nur noch kraftlos hielten. Er brachte beide Beine auf eine Seite und mit einem letzten sanften Biss in Jacks Brust rollte er ihn widerstandslos auf den Bauch. 

Jack hieß die kalte Creme, die ihn fast sofort darauf am Schulterblatt traf, willkommen, denn er hatte den Eindruck, in Flammen zu stehen. Dachte er bis gerade noch, seine Brust und sein Schwanz wären die Zentren der Hitzeentwicklung, so musste er sehr schnell einsehen, dass das auf jeden Zentimeter seiner Haut zutraf, über den Daniel streichelte. Denn dies war keine zur Entspannung gedachte Massage wie an den Abenden vorher, dies war … ein Vorspiel. Und er war die Hauptveranstaltung.

Durch den dünnen Stoff der Boxershorts fühlte er Daniels Schwanz an der Stelle, an der er auf ihm saß, gegen seinen Oberschenkel pressen und wünschte sich, Daniel würde das Teil endlich ausziehen. Aber wohl nicht heute Abend, denn für heute Abend war ja noch kein Sex vorgesehen. Angeblich. Jack fragte sich allerdings, was das denn war, was sie da gerade taten. 

Denn jetzt waren Daniels Hände auch an seinem Hintern angekommen und es wurde immer schwieriger überhaupt noch etwas zu denken. Warme, glitschige Finger kneteten seine Hinterbacken und er überließ sich Daniel. Überließ sich diesen Händen, die ganz genau zu wissen schienen, was sie tun mussten. Auch, als jetzt eine Hand durch seine Spalte glitt und Creme mitbrachte. Zurückkehrte, um die Creme zu verteilen.  
Dann teilten sich beide Hände die Aufgabe und zogen die Pobacken auseinander, drückten sie erneut zusammen, nur, um sie noch einmal so zur Seite zu ziehen, so dass Daniel einen Blick auf seinen Körper hatte, den er so noch niemandem gestattet hatte. Er spürte, dass Daniel ihn einen Moment musterte und ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen zwischen Scham und Erregung löste sich aus seiner Kehle. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er diese sanfte Tortur noch aushalten könnte. 

Daniel hatte sich inzwischen in die Liebkosungen von Jacks Körper verloren. Jeglicher Plan, den er mal gehabt haben mochte, war mit Jacks überraschender Kapitulation hinfällig geworden. Er hatte so lange darauf gewartet, jeden Muskel, jede Narbe von Jacks Körper berühren zu dürfen und jetzt überließ sich der ihm völlig. Mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit wussten wenigstens seine Hände, was zu tun war und Jacks mehrfaches Seufzen ließ ihn nur noch atemloser werden. Jacks Hintern war schon immer seine bevorzugte Einschlafphantasie gewesen und nun hatte er ihn vor sich und konnte ihn nach Belieben berühren. 

Mit dem letzten Aufstöhnen ließ Jack seine Beine etwas auseinander fallen, so dass es klar war, was er jetzt wollte. Daniel wärmte noch einmal reichlich Creme an, dann kehrte er mit einem einzelnen Finger zurück. Er strich kreisend um Jacks runzelige Öffnung, tat so, als würde er Creme verteilen und näherte sich dabei immer mehr dem Zentrum. Er drückte kurz dagegen und Jack glaubte, in einen Strudel zu fallen. 

Als Daniels Finger dann aber nicht eindrang, sondern die Fast-Berührungen wieder aufnahm, gab etwas in Jack nach. Er reckte Daniel seinen Hintern ein paar Zentimeter entgegen und keuchte atemlos: „Na los! Worauf wartest du noch?“ 

Jack hatte Recht, eigentlich wartete Daniel auf gar nichts mehr, er hatte alles, was er wollte. Daniel legte Jack eine Hand in den Rücken und drückte ihn wieder auf die Matratze zurück. Gerade als Jack frustriert: „Nein!“ rief, durchstieß er mit dem Mittelfinger der anderen Hand Jacks Muskelring und drang ohne Probleme ein. Erst dann schien Jacks Gehirn zu registrieren, was gerade geschehen war, denn Daniel spürte, wie er sich verspannte.  
„Schon gut, Jack. Entspann dich. Das geht gleich besser“, beruhigte er ihn mit sanfter Stimme. 

„Verdammt, Daniel, das ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich einen Finger im Arsch habe, jetzt beweg dich endlich!“, raunzte ihn Jack an und versuchte, sich gegen Daniels Hand in seinem Rücken wieder hoch zu drücken. 

Daniel ließ das nicht zu, kam aber Jacks Wunsch, der verdächtig viel von einem Befehl an sich hatte - doch beim ersten Mal wollte er nicht so kleinlich sein – nach und drang weiter vor. Als er dann noch einen zweiten Finger dazu nahm und begann, einen Rhythmus zu etablieren, ließ sich Jack entspannt auf die Matratze sinken. Er brauchte nicht einmal seine Durchhalteparole zu bemühen, denn das war jetzt alles was er wollte.

Als Daniel einen gewissen Punkt in seinem Innern berührte gab er jegliche Hemmungen auf. Es war ihm inzwischen ganz egal, was Daniel wohl eventuell von ihm denken würde. Er kannte nur noch ein einziges Ziel. Er rieb seinen harten Schwanz gegen die Unterlage, immer im Wechsel zu Daniels Bewegungen und brachte sich so innerhalb kürzester Zeit bis kurz vor den Höhepunkt. 

Daniel sah, dass Jack unbewusst zögerte, auch noch diese letzte Grenze zu überschreiten. So beugte er sich über ihn, flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Komm für mich, Jack!“ und biss ihn sanft in die Schulter. Dazu stieß er fest in Jack hinein und der verspritzte sich mit einem heiseren Schrei in lang anhaltenden Zuckungen über das Bettlaken. Daniel hielt ihn fest, streichelte ihn zärtlich und erst als Jack sich wieder entspannte, zog er vorsichtig die Finger zurück.  
Er angelte nach der Bettdecke, breitete sie über sie beide, legte ein Bein über Jacks Körper und zog den anderen Mann fest an sich. 

Langsam beruhigten sich Jacks galoppierender Herzschlag und seine stoßweise Atmung wieder.  
„Herrgott, Daniel“, wisperte Jack plötzlich von Unbehagen überwältigt gegen Daniels Halsbeuge. „Ich weiß nicht …“.  
„Danke, Jack, dass du genug Vertrauen in mich hast, dich so gehen zu lassen“, unterbrach ihn Daniel sofort, ehe sich Jack in irgendetwas hereinsteigern konnte.  
„Ach, Scheiße, Daniel!“ Unschlüssig rutschte Jack ein Stückchen aus Daniels Umarmung. Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und starrte gegen die Decke. Er hatte das Gefühl, viel zu viel von sich preisgegeben zu haben.

Daniel legte ihm eine Hand auf die Brust und sagte: „Aber es ist doch nichts dabei, wenn man sexuelle Phantasien hat. Sieh mal, selbst wenn…“  
Jack hatte jetzt mit Sicherheit keine Lust auf Hobby-Psychoanalyse und so unterbrach er Daniel: „Nicht jetzt. Ich weiß, dass du selbst Hammond Lockenwickler verkaufen könntest, wenn du erst einmal richtig loslegst. Aber bitte nicht jetzt.“  
Wie sollte er mit Daniel über etwas reden, das er selbst nicht verstand? Von dem er selbst noch nicht wusste, wie er es einschätzen sollte?

Daniel schaute Jack abwägend an. Und obwohl er überzeugt war, dass ein post-koitaler Jack schon ein sehr empfänglicher Jack war, entschloss er sich nachzugeben. Er wollte nichts überstürzen. 

So fragte er stattdessen grinsend: „Ach, übrigens, das interessiert mich ja nun doch. Wer hatte denn sonst noch seine Finger in deinem Hintern?“  
„Daniel!“ Jack wollte so gar nicht daran erinnert werden, was er gerade alles gesagt hatte.  
Aber natürlich ließ Ich-kann-unerbittlich-sein-Jackson nicht locker und forderte ihn noch einmal auf: „Wer? Oder soll ich raten?“  
„Na, Dr. Fraiser!“, erwiderte Jack geschlagen, ehe sein Gegenüber auf die abstrusesten Gedanken kommen konnte.

„Janet??“, rief Daniel ungläubig.  
Jack lachte. Da hatte er seinen kleinen Sigmund Freud aber eiskalt erwischt! „Hat sie dir noch nie eine rektale Untersuchung verpasst?“, fragte er harmlos.  
„Oh!“ Erleichterung schwang in diesem Ausruf mit. „Doch, aber …“  
„Siehst du. Mehr wollte ich damit nicht sagen.“ Jack grinste ihn triumphierend an.  
„Blödmann!“ Daniel schmiegte sich grinsend an Jack.  
„Warmduscher!“, flüsterte der an seinem Ohr. 

Jack konnte doch nicht unwissentlich zwei Mal denselben Fehler begehen – oder doch? Fragend hob Daniel noch einmal seinen Kopf an und als er in Jacks Gesichtsausdruck nichts lesen konnte fragte er zögerlich: „Mit mir?“  
Jack zog Daniel wieder zu sich herunter und meinte nur: „Vielleicht Morgen.“  
Daniel schluckte und musste das erst einmal verdauen und so behielt Jack an diesem Abend das letzte Wort. 

‚Auch nicht schlecht, Jack, diese Methode musst du dir merken. Dir wird doch bestimmt noch einiges einfallen, womit du Daniel in die Sprachlosigkeit treiben kannst’.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Voller Tatendrang machte sich O´Neill am nächsten Morgen an diverse Hausmeistertätigkeiten: hämmern, ölen, abschleifen, nachstreichen bis ihm glücklicherweise die Materialien ausgingen. Da Daniel sich standhaft weigerte, den nächsten Baumarkt anzufahren – einfache Fahrzeit mindestens zwei Stunden – war seinem Basteleifer erst einmal ein Riegel vorgeschoben. Daniel, der während dieser Vormittagsstunden zu bloßen Handlangertätigkeiten degradiert gewesen war und sich darüber hinaus auch noch einmal mit dem Hammer auf den Daumen gehauen hatte, war nicht unfroh darüber.

Fast als wolle er seine passive Haltung vom Abend zuvor überkompensieren, begann der Colonel sofort nach dem Mittagessen mit den nächsten Planungen. Daniel hatte aber überhaupt keine Lust mehr, noch bis zu dem in der Karte eingezeichneten Wasserfall zu hetzen und vertröstete ihn auf den folgenden Tag. Seinem Alternativangebot, eine kleine Wanderung zu einem Ort namens „Half Donut“ zu machen, stimmte Jack dann aber auch großzügig zu. 

Auf dem Weg dahin drehte sich die Unterhaltung nur um Alltäglichkeiten und verstummte nach einiger Zeit ganz. Sie brauchten ihren Atem, um einen besonders steilen Hang heraufzukraxeln und über einige kleinere Felsbrocken zu klettern, bis sie dann an ihrem Ziel ankamen. Eine Felsformation, die mit einem bisschen Vorstellungskraft wirklich an einen halben Donut erinnerte. 

„Hübsch hier. Wenn der echt wäre, würde sicher auch endlich mal Teal´c satt“, meinte der Colonel und klopfte mit einer Hand gegen den roten Sandsteinsteinbogen. Dann ließ er sich ins Gras fallen und lehnte sich an den Felsen. 

Nachdem Daniel das Teil drei Mal umrundet hatte, ohne auch nur den kleinsten Hinweis entdeckt zu haben, dass dieser natürliche Felsbogen etwas anderes war, als er vorgab zu sein, lehnte er sich ebenfalls an den sonnenwarmen Felsen. Er förderte aus seiner Jackentasche zwei Keksriegel zu Tage, von denen er einen Jack anbot, der ihn heißhungrig verschlang. 

Nachdem Jack auch noch den letzten Krümel aus dem Papier geleckt hatte, meinte er seufzend:„Wir müssen reden.“  
Das war zwar nicht gerade sein Fachgebiet, aber das Vor-Sich-Herschieben zerrte erheblich an seinen Nerven. Er wandte seinen Blick nicht von dem Verpackungspapier, das seine Finger gerade in kleine, längliche Fetzen zerrissen.  
Daniel war erleichtert, dass Jack den Anfang machte: „Okay. Schieß los. Ich denke, es geht um gestern Abend, habe ich Recht?“ Er drehte sich so, dass er den Älteren besser anschauen konnte.

„Ja, … nein, nicht direkt, … oder doch.“ Unschlüssig, wie er anfangen sollte, fuhr sich Jack mit einer Hand durch die Haare.  
Dann holte er noch einmal tief Atem schaute Daniel an und fragte: „Also schön. Warum ausgerechnet jetzt? Warum ausgerechnet gestern Abend? Ich meine, ich bin ja nicht superclever, aber selbst ich habe gemerkt, dass zwischen uns fast eine Spur mehr ist, als zwischen guten Freunden. Ich meine, wie oft kann einer von uns die Sätze des anderen beenden? Weiß, was der andere denkt? Dann Umarmungen, Schulterklopfen, und all so ein Zeug und trotzdem haben wir es immer beide dabei belassen. Warum auf einmal jetzt? Und jetzt komm mir bloß nicht mit so einem Quatsch, dass wäre alles nur Teil des Fitness-Programms gewesen! Das kaufe ich dir nie im Leben ab!“

Das war nicht unbedingt die Frage, die Daniel erwartete hatte, aber sie ging immerhin schon mal in die Richtung. Daniel drehte sich so, dass er mit Jack Augenkontakt halten konnte, dann meinte er: „Du warst in den letzten Wochen und Monaten so …abweisend, so zurückgezogen. Niemand kam an dich heran, selbst ich nicht. Und da … da schien es mir die beste Möglichkeit zu dir durchzudringen. Ich dachte mir…“

„Ich verstehe schon. Ein Mitleids-Fick also.“  
„Jack!!“ Abrupt riss Daniel den Kopf ein paar Zentimeter zurück und schaute den anderen Mann durchdringend an.  
Jack starrte mit verkniffenen Lippen stur geradeaus.

‚An seinen Erklärungen schien er ja noch arbeiten zu müssen!’ Daniel zwang sich zur Ruhe und nahm eine von Jacks Händen zwischen seine und hielt sie dort fest, obwohl Jack sie ihm zu entziehen versuchte. 

Endlich schaute Jack ihn wieder an, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, begann Daniel: „Das Gegenteil ist der Fall. Ich habe genauso die Anziehung zwischen uns beiden gespürt wie du.“  
Er musste Jack ganz deutlich klar machen, dass Mitleid niemals sein Motiv gewesen war.  
„Aber vor allem ist ja deine Karriere gefährdet, wenn irgendjemand herausfinden sollte, dass du … was mit einem Mann hast. Und da du nie etwas gesagt hast, habe ich einfach mal angenommen, dass du für dich eine Vereinbarung getroffen hast und auch nie mehr wolltest als meine Freundschaft.“

„Wollen schon…“, flüsterte Jack kaum hörbar und Daniel konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein glückliches, fast dümmliches Lächeln in sein Gesicht stahl.  
„Cool“, meinte er mit einer typischen Jack-Betonung, dann fuhr er ernster fort: „Als Hammond dann von der psychiatrischen Klinik sprach, ist irgendetwas in mir … geplatzt. Ich wusste, dass du dort auf keinen Fall landen darfst.“  
„Niemand sollte dort jemals wieder landen“, meinte Jack rau und strich Daniel eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Es war klar, dass auch er an Daniels unerfreulichen Aufenthalt in der gepolsterten Zelle denken musste.  
„Nein, niemand. Und deswegen habe ich mit Hammond gesprochen.“ 

„Und hast ihm was gesagt?“, fragte Jack neugierig.  
„Ich habe ihn gebeten mich anzuhören und wenn es ihm nicht gefällt, es als ungesagt zu betrachten. Er hat sich darauf eingelassen.“  
„WAS hast du gesagt?!“, rief Jack schon deutlich angespannter.

„Dass du wieder lernen musst, Verantwortung abzugeben, dass das im beruflichen Bereich aber sicher sehr schwer werden würde. Denn, Jack, ich glaube nicht, dass du so besonders gut damit klar gekommen wärest, wenn plötzlich Sam das Kommando – und sei es auch nur temporär – über SG-1 bekommen hätte.“  
„Jagt mir keinen Schauder des Entzückens den Rücken runter, nein, nicht wirklich“, gestand Jack mit einem schiefen Grinsen ein.

„Dachte ich mir schon. Na ja, dann habe ich Hammond halt klar gemacht, dass ich dich vielleicht im privaten Bereich dazu bringen könnte, mir dann und wann mal nachzugeben.“ Daniel formulierte es absichtlich so vage und unverbindlich, damit Jack sich keinesfalls ausgetrickst vorkam.  
„Und was meinte der gute alte Texas-George dazu?“  
„Er wollte keine Details hören und grübelt sicher heute noch der genauen Bedeutung des Wortes „Verfügungsgewalt“ hinterher.“ Daniel grinste.

„Das tue ich übrigens auch“, meinte Jack leise, um lauter anzufragen: „Fiel auch das Wort: Sex?“  
„Nicht direkt.“  
„Wie hast du dich denn heraus geredet?“  
„Mit vielen Fremdworten“, grinste Daniel, fuhr dann aber erster fort: „Ich habe von Berührungen gesprochen.“  
„Oh. – Ähh, … Hammond war sicher sehr „begeistert“?“  
„Er sagte wörtlich: Dr. Jackson, tun Sie was Sie für nötig befinden, ich werde keinen detaillierten Bericht verlangen.“  
„Wow!! So etwas hat er zu mir noch nie gesagt!! Ich muss immer alles in drei Ausfertigungen beilegen!“ 

Nach kurzer Überlegung fragte Jack hinterher: „Übrigens, was ist mit unserem geliebten medizinischen Drachen, wie steht der dazu?“ Seine Finger rupften unbewusst einen Grashalm nach dem anderen aus.

„Janet? Der reichte es fürs erste, dass ich dich eine Woche aus ihrem Blickfeld bringe. Sie hat mich darüber hinaus mit medizinischen Artikeln über den Einfluss der Nahrung und des Schlafs auf das Wohlbefinden, sportliche Aufbauprogramme und ellenlange Abhandlungen über Entspannungstechniken … zugemüllt. Ich musste den größten Teil sogar wenigstens überfliegen, denn wann immer sie mich erwischte, wollte sie mit mir darüber diskutieren. Ich wundere mich bis heute noch, dass sie mir keinen Multiple-Choice-Test vorgelegt hat, den ich bestehen musste, ehe ich dich mitnehmen durfte.“ 

„Das heißt, sie war nicht glücklich darüber, mich aus den Augen zu lassen?“  
„So will ich das nicht sagen“, lachte Daniel. „Am letzten Tag hattest du sie mir deiner … äh … einsichtigen, zuvorkommenden Art so weit gebracht, dass sie dich wahrscheinlich am liebsten mit einem Tritt in den Hintern verabschiedet hätte.“  
„Mit anderen Worten, das halbe SGC schließt jetzt gerade darüber Wetten ab, wer von uns beiden diesen Ausflug überleben wird“, grinste Jack.  
„Davon ist auszugehen“, bestätigte Daniel.

Janet, Hammond, vor allem aber Sam und Teal´c - Jack wurde in diesem Moment erstmals richtig bewusst, dass er das alles verlieren würde, wenn er sein Problem nicht in den Griff bekam. Zum ersten Mal war er überhaupt wirklich bereit zuzugeben, dass es da ein Problem gab, das er lösen musste. Irgendwie. Aber so schnell wie möglich. Denn sonst … kein SG-1 –Team mehr, kein Stargate-Center mehr. Und im schlimmsten Fall einen Schreibtischposten außerhalb des Mountain, vielleicht sogar in Washington … oder als letzte Konsequenz ein erneuter Rücktritt.

Keine enge Freundschaft mit Sam und Teal´c mehr, denn über geographische Distanzen kühlte so etwas früher oder später immer ab. Keine faszinierenden Reisen mehr auf fremde Planeten. Und keine Missionen mit Daniel mehr. Keine Möglichkeit mehr, Daniels Hintern zu bewachen, wenn er mal wieder, vom Entdeckerdrang benebelt, unvorsichtig wurde. Und … keine Abende mit Daniel mehr. Selbst wenn er noch nicht wusste, was dort noch alles auf ihn wartete. 

Nein, das konnte er nicht verlieren. Das Stargate-Programm und alles was dazu gehörte, war jetzt sein Leben. Von seinem früheren war ja auch nicht so ganz viel übrig geblieben. Zu viele Freunde hatten sich nach der Scheidung für Saras Seite entschieden und er konnte es ihnen nicht einmal verdenken. Er hatte nicht einen Finger gerührt, um sie zu halten. Wollte durch sie auch gar nicht an vergangene Zeiten erinnert werden, denn es tat zu weh, die Kinder, die meist in Charlies Alter waren, heranwachsen zu sehen. 

Diese verlorenen Freunde hatte er aber auch nicht durch neue ersetzt, bis ihm die neue Stargate-Mission wieder Kontakt mit anderen Menschen aufgezwungen hatte. Und so waren seine Mitarbeiter jetzt auch seine Freunde. Gute Freunde, wie Teal´c und Sam, denen er bedenkenlos sein Leben anvertrauen würde oder väterliche Freunde, wie General Hammond. Und wie es aussah, kam mit Daniel jetzt noch eine ganz neue Art von Freundschaft dazu. Aber um all das zu behalten, musste er sein Leben wieder in den Griff bekommen. Und wenn Daniel der Schlüssel dazu war – er hätte es schlechter treffen könne, musste er sich eingestehen. Er traf eine Entscheidung.

„Okay, Besserwisser, sag mir, was noch alles auf deinem Plan steht.“  
„Es... es gibt keinen direkten Plan“, erwiderte Daniel überrascht.  
„Ach, komm schon! Ich bin alt genug, um mit der schonungslosen Wahrheit konfrontiert zu werden.“ Jack bemühte sich um einen leichten Tonfall, aber man hörte die Anspannung heraus. „Spuck´s aus! Was wartet noch auf mich?“  
„Jack, ich wusste doch nicht, wie du reagieren würdest, ich…“  
„Steht mein … Hintern noch auf deiner Liste?“

Als Daniel nicht sofort antwortete, sondern überlegend auf seiner Unterlippe kaute, schubste Jack ihn von seinen Beinen, rollte ihn ins Gras und pinnte Daniels Arme neben dessen Kopf auf dem Boden fest.  
„Ja oder nein! Sie haben eine einzige Antwort, Dr. Jackson. Überlegen Sie gut!“  
Eigentlich wollte Daniel Jack über seine weiteres Vorgehen im Unklaren lassen, weil er der Ansicht war, ein bisschen Unsicherheit wäre seiner Sache nur förderlich. Aber unter diesen Umständen…  
„Heute Abend gehört dein Hintern mir, du kannst dich schon mal darauf einstellen“, sagte er so deutlich wie möglich.

Obwohl es die Antwort war, die Jack schon irgendwo erwartet hatte, traf sie ihn, laut ausgesprochen, mitten in seine Eingeweide. Er schaute seinem jungen Freund ins Gesicht und las dort die Gewissheit, dass es dazu kommen würde.  
„Oh Scheiße, Daniel. Du Hurensohn! Ich kenne niemanden, der so, … so …manipulierend ist wie du! Und das Schlimmste ist, ich mache auch noch fein, brav und artig mit bei allen deinen beschissenen Einfällen!“

In einer Mischung aus Frustration und Einsicht sprang er auf und begann nervös auf- und abzulaufen. Bis Daniels Arme ihn von hinten an der Taille umfingen und ihn stoppten.  
„Du wirst es mögen“, wisperte heißer Atem an seinem Ohr und eine deutliche Erektion rieb sich gegen Jacks Hintern.

Es war wie ein Zauber, was der Sprachwissenschaftler da mit seiner verheißungsvollen Stimme über ihn zu werfen suchte. Nur, dass er noch nie von einem Zauber gehört hatte, der erwachsene Männer in unentschiedene Geleebonbons verwandelte. Auch wenn es bei ihm zu wirken schien. Jack schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.  
„Aber nicht hier draußen!“, verkündete er mit Nachdruck. 

„*Heute* nicht“, flüsterte die Stimme und Jack riss sich los. Er drehte sich schwungvoll zu Daniel um und sah, dass sein lieber Freund nur mit Mühe ein Lachen zurückhalten konnte.  
„Räudiges Miststück! Nervensäge! Hornochse …! “, alle Schimpfwörter, die Jack so schnell einfielen warf er Daniel an den Kopf. Dazu versuchte er ihn zu schubsen, zu boxen, in den Schwitzkasten zu nehmen und schon eine halbe Minute später hatten sie eine Rangelei im Gange. 

Beide kämpften, anders als am Abend vorher, aber nur mit verhaltener Kraft und so endete das Ganze damit, dass sie laut lachend - und inzwischen beide auf der Suche nach möglichst bildhaften, beleidigenden Ausdrücken - über den Boden kugelten. Bis sie sich in wortloser Übereinkunft atemlos nebeneinander ausstreckten und in den Himmel schauten. 

„Das sollten wir öfter machen, ich habe dich lange nicht mehr so lachen gehört“, bemerkte Jack nach einer ganzen Weile.  
„Ich dich auch nicht“, bestätigte Daniel und verscheuchte eine Ameise, die über seinen Handrücken krabbelte.  
Noch ein paar Minuten genossen sie das idyllische Zwitschern der Vögel, das Zirpen der Grillen und die warme Nachmittagssonne, dann fragte Jack: „Wollen wir zurückkehren?“  
„Wenn wir noch im Hellen ankommen wollen, sollten wir das vielleicht tun.“

* * *

Am Abend wartete Daniel angezogen auf dem Bett liegend auf Jack, der nach ihm in die Dusche gegangen war. Er hörte, wie jemand das Fenster zum Lüften öffnete und das Licht ausschaltete.  
Dann betrat Jack, in einen Bademantel gewickelt, das Schlafzimmer. Er hatte mal wieder mit sich über das Für und Wider von Kleidung unter diesen Umständen debattiert und war zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass ein bisschen Herausforderung das Geschäft doch nur beleben konnte!  
Das musste Daniel auch denken, als er sich mit einem spöttischen Grinsen erhob und auf Jack zutrat. Der grinste wissend zurück. Die Partie war eröffnet. 

Daniel ging einmal langsam und wortlos um Jack herum, der den intensiven Blick selbst in seinem Rücken zu spüren schien. Und ob er es wollte oder nicht, bei dieser Musterung erwachten all seine Nerven und schickten das inzwischen schon fast altbekannte, schwere Gefühl in seinen Magen. Erwartung vermischte sich mit einem Hauch Furcht vor dem Unbekannten. Seine Sinne waren sich Daniels Nähe nur allzu bewusst.  
Als Daniel die Runde beendet hatte und wieder vor ihm stand, atmete Jack bereits schwerer. 

„Zieh dich aus.“ 

Nicht einmal im Kommandoton gesprochen, traf es Jack dennoch wie einen Faustschlag. Fröstelnde Gänsehaut wechselte im Sekundentakt mit Hitzeschüben. Sein Kopf hatte sich noch nicht entschieden, was er tun wollte, als seine Finger bereits den Bademantelgürtel lösten. Ohne weiteres Nachdenken schlug er den Stoff zurück und ließ den Bademantel über die Schultern und Arme zu Boden gleiten. Er schluckte hektisch und schloss die Augen. 

‚Shit, langsam solltest du doch daran gewöhnt sein, wie es ist, wenn du nackt bist und das Genie hat noch alles an! Und seit wann macht dich diese graduelle Machtverschiebung zu Daniels Gunsten eigentlich so an, dass du schon hart wirst, obwohl er dich noch mit nichts als einem Blick berührt hat’? 

„Daniel, ich…“ weiter kam Jack nicht, denn Daniel legte ihm sofort einen Finger auf die Lippen.  
„Vertrau deinem Körper, Jack.“ Ein einzelner Fingernagel kratzte bei diesen Worten vorsichtig über Jacks Brustwarzen, die sofort reagierten. Kein Protest, als Daniel noch einmal die Kette mit den Erkennungsmarken auf den Boden fallen ließ. Nur zitternde Erwartung als Daniels Hände zurückkehrten und kraftvoll über seinen Körper strichen. 

Jack wollte, solange er wenigstens noch etwas klar denken konnte, wie er sich selbst seufzend eingestand, auch Daniel von seiner Kleidung befreien. Doch Daniel wehrte ihn ab und ergriff stattdessen seine Handgelenke, brachte die Hände hinter Jacks Rücken und kreuzte sie dort. Er lehnte sich ganz nah an Jack und hielt sie einen Moment umklammert. 

‚Keine Fesseln!’ schoss es O´Neill einen Moment lang panisch durch den Kopf, doch Daniel hielt ihn allein mit seinem Körper fest. Ließ ihn vorn seine Erregung spüren und lockerte im Rücken langsam seinen Griff.  
‚In Ordnung, das war meilenweit von Goa´uld Fesseln und anderen unliebsamen Erinnerungen entfernt.’  
Die Anspannung wich spürbar aus Jacks Gliedern.

Als Daniel merkte, dass Jack ihn verstanden hatte und jetzt selbst mit einer Hand sein anderes Handgelenk umfasste, ließ er ihn los und wanderte mit seinen Händen über die Arme zurück. 

„Spreiz etwas deine Beine“, war die nächste Aufforderung, die Jacks Ohren traf. Die spontane, entrüstete Ablehnung erstickte Daniel im Keim, denn seine Hand streichelte dazu über die Innenseiten von Jacks Oberschenkeln. Fast wie in einem Reflex wollte Jack mehr davon, stöhnte leise und gehorchte. Er trat einen Schritt zur Seite und als dabei der Kontakt zu Daniels Hand abbrach, wurde er sich für einen Sekundenbruchteil seiner Situation bewusst. Nackt, Hände hinter dem Rücken, Beine gespreizt.  
‚Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Scheiße, Jack, wo kommt denn das jetzt her?’ 

Daniels Hände kamen zurück, massierten die weiche Haut der inneren Schenkel - und die Eindrücke, die das auslöste, ließen die Empörung wieder zurücksinken. Verdammt, Daniel wusste zu gut, was zu tun war! Er hatte scheinbar überhaupt keine Chance.  
Schon mal gar nicht, als Daniel jetzt vor ihm auf die Knie sank. Sein heißer Atem strich über Jacks Bauch, Leisten und Glied als er gegen seine fröstelnde Haut ein- und ausatmete. Nur Luft als Berührung und doch stöhnte Jack schon auf. 

Daniel war fasziniert von Jacks Reaktionen. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Jack so hungrig nach kleinsten Berührungen war. Dass er so bereit war, jemand anderem die Führung zu überlassen. So willig, Befehlen nachzukommen. Daniel umfasste jetzt mit einer Hand Jacks Schwanz, fuhr sanft auf und ab und leckte mit seiner Zunge die ersten Tropfen auf. 

Damit zerriss Jacks letzte Bindung zur Realität. Er brachte seine Hände in Daniels Haare, presste seinen Unterleib den Lippen entgegen und flüsterte befehlend: „Mach schon! Nimm mich in den Mund!“ Die Worte begleitete er mit heftigen Stößen und versuchte Daniels Lippen zu durchstoßen. Er musste jetzt diese Wärme spüren, musste in Daniel sein! 

Abrupt riss sich Daniel los, umklammerte Jacks Hüften und hielt ihn gegen dessen erbitterten Widerstand fest.  
„Nimm die Hände hinter den Rücken!“, befahl er und warf Jack von unten einen eisigen Blick zu.  
Jack zögerte. Der Drang, Daniel auf seinem Schwanz zu fühlen, war immer noch da. Doch als Daniel jetzt noch ein „Sofort!“ in demselben kompromisslosen Tonfall hinterherschickte, fest seine Hoden umfasste und langsam zudrückte bis Jack Schmerzen verspürte, löste er seine Finger. 

Empört starrte er auf Daniel runter. ‚Dieser Hurensohn! Dieser kleine, gottverdammte Scheißkerl! Was bildete der sich eigentlich ein?’

Daniel starrte zurück und meinte noch einmal: „Hände hinter den Rücken, oder es ist hier und jetzt vorbei.“ Er war froh, dass er seine Hände auf seinen Knien abstützen konnte, denn er merkte, wie er innerlich zitterte. So nah war er der Gefahr, die Kontrolle zu verlieren, die ganze Zeit noch nicht gekommen. Und das nicht nur, weil Jack versucht hatte zu bestimmen, wo es lang ging. Nein, einen erschreckend langen Augenblick hatte er selbst gar nichts anderes gewollt, als dass Jack in seinem Mund zum Höhepunkt kam! 

Nein! Jacks Überlegungen taumelten von einem Extrem ins andere.  
Nein! Er konnte Daniel nicht einfach gehorchen!  
Nein! Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass es jetzt zu Ende war!  
Jack warf einen Blick auf seine Hände und sein Gesicht spiegelte seine Zerrissenheit wieder.

Bang wartete Daniel auf seine Entscheidung, denn er hatte alles getan, was er tun konnte. Wenn Jack jetzt wirklich nicht wollte, musste er einen anderen Weg finden. Sollte er sich so verkalkuliert haben? Die Situation so falsch eingeschätzt haben? War er zu schnell vorgeprescht? Aber, verflucht, sie hatten doch nur wenige Tage!

Als Jack Daniels Unsicherheit sah, die in so deutlichem Kontrast zu seinem befehlenden Tonfall stand, überschwemmte ihn plötzliches Verständnis. Daniel tat das, um ihm zu helfen. Ihm zu ermöglichen, sich gehen zu lassen. Daniel würde ihn nie zwingen. Immer auf freiwillige Unterwerfung warten. Ob das nun unbedingt leichter war, bezweifelte er noch sehr. Aber es war besser. Es hatte nichts von Bedrohung an sich. Es war für ihn, nicht gegen ihn. Es galt nicht, Daniel zu überwinden, es galt, sich selbst zu überwinden. Er musste die Kraft und das Vertrauen in sich finden, Daniel für kurze Zeit die Verantwortung, die Leitung zu übertragen. Plötzlich wurde ihm einiges klarer. 

Diese Einsicht hatte nur zwei, drei Atemzüge benötigt, sich in seinem Kopf zu formen, nicht länger. Denn es war wie einzelne Bilder eines Ganzen von verschiedenen Seiten auf ihn zugestürzt gekommen und hatte sich zu dieser Einschätzung verdichtet. Daniel kniete vor ihm auf dem Boden, ohne auch nur das kleinste bisschen seiner Würde zu verlieren. Es ging gar nicht mehr um Macht, es ging um Vertrauen. Sollte er das nicht auch können? Nun, wenn überhaupt, dann bei diesem Mann, der schon so lange sein Freund war.

Sein Blick wurde weicher, als er Daniels fast verzweifelte Anspannung sah, die er so sehr mit einem harten Blick zu überspielen versuchte. Aber die geballten Fäuste verrieten ihn. Und so war Jack keineswegs erstaunt, dass Daniel erleichtert ausatmete, als er seine Hände wieder hinter seinen Rücken brachte. - Lächelnd. -

Daniel riss im ersten Augenblick erstaunt die Augen auf. Jacks Nachgeben war schon erfreulich – aber jetzt das! Misstrauisch überlegte er, ob der Colonel ihn in falscher Sicherheit wiegen und dann irgendeinen Special Ops Trick anwenden wollte? Aber dann sah er Jacks entspannte Körperhaltung. Dies war keine geballte Kraft auf dem Sprung. Dies war - Akzeptanz. Jack schaute ihm jetzt voll ins Gesicht und mit einem breiten Grinsen spreizte er die Beine noch ein Stückchen weiter. 

Mit Überlichtgeschwindigkeit war Daniel auf den Beinen, warf Jack seine Arme um den Hals, rief voller Überschwang: „Jack!“ und presste seine Lippen auf Jacks Lippen. 

O´Neill hätte ihm ebenfalls gerne die Arme um den Körper gewickelt, doch rechtzeitig fiel ihm noch ein, dass er sich gerade durchgerungen hatte, Daniels letztem Befehl nicht zu widersprechen. Er erlaubte es Daniels Händen, über seinen Körper zu fahren und Daniels Mund, den seinen zu plündern. Und das Beste war, dieses Kämpfen gegen sich selbst schickte Stromstöße der Erregung durch seinen Körper. 

„Bitte, Daniel“, hauchte er und ließ seinen Kopf in den Nacken sinken als der jüngere Mann begann, seinen Hals herunterzuknabbern. Er bot ihm die Kehle dar, sich deutlich bewusst, dass das im Tierreich ein Zeichen der Unterwerfung war. Für ihn war es einfach nur knisternde Spannung, abwechselnd Daniels weiche Lippen und dann Daniels spitze Zähne zu spüren. Niemals zu wissen, was als nächstes kam, ein Kuss oder ein Biss.

Nach einer Weile war das auch Daniel nicht mehr genug. Er unterbrach sich und machte drei Schritte zurück, bis er direkt vor dem Bett stand. 

Jack schaute ihn mit glasigen Augen an und versuchte, so etwas wie Ordnung in seine Gedanken zu bringen. Warum hatte Daniel aufgehört? Dann sah er, dass Daniels Finger die Hose des Schlafanzugs auf die Knie schickten und sein harter Schwanz freisprang.  
Daniel stieg aus der Hose und setzte sich auf das Bett. Als er sich Jacks Blick bewusst war, spreizte er langsam und aufreizend die Beine, ließ sich nach hinten auf die Ellbogen sinken und sagte: „Komm her.“

Einen Moment lang konnte sich Jack von dem Anblick nicht losreißen, dann dämmerte ihm, dass er bestimmt gleich mehr als nur schauen dürfte und trat vor den jüngeren Mann. Der machte eine umfassende Bewegung, die seinen Schwanz, Jack und den Fußboden einschloss und meinte dazu: „Bring mich bis kurz davor. Aber nicht darüber hinaus. Du weißt, was ich dir noch versprochen habe.“

Woah! Typisch Daniel, das Angenehme mit dem Ungewissen zu verbinden. Doch erst einmal sah Jack ein ganz anderes Problem.  
„Äh, …Daniel? Könnte ich … könnte ich wohl ein Kissen haben für meine Knie?“  
Einen Augenblick stutzte Daniel, dann brach er in Lachen aus: „Du bist echt verwöhnt, Colonel Jack O´Neill!“  
Er griff hinter sich und beförderte die beiden Kopfkissen auf den Fußboden.  
„Da hast du die Kissen. Dafür wirst du aber auch deine Hände wieder hinter den Rücken tun. Einverstanden?“  
Jack sank auf den Kissen auf die Knie. „Einverstanden.“  
Daniel knöpfte die Jacke seines Pyjamas auf und schlug die beiden Hälften zurück, so dass der Stoff nicht zufällig nach unten rutschen konnte. 

Jack beugte sich vor und atmete einmal tief ein. Duschgel, Creme, ein leichter Schweißfilm und Erregung. Eine berauschende Mischung. Er streckte seine Zunge aus, leckte einmal über den Schaft und kostete Daniel zum ersten Mal. ‚Abhängig machend,’ war das erste Wort, das ihm durch den Kopf schoss. Und dann setzte er alles daran, damit Daniel genauso empfand. Er setzte seine Zunge und seine Lippen ein, küsste und leckte und nahm erfreut zur Kenntnis, dass Daniel Mühe hatte, ruhig liegen zu bleiben. Dann wieder blies er kalte Luft auf Daniels Eichel und als Daniel laut „Jack“ stöhnte, umfing er sie sofort in seinem weichen, feuchten Mund, die Wärme wieder zurückgebend. 

Jack hatte den Eindruck zu fliegen. Dieses fremdartige, neue Gefühl, zwischen Daniels Beinen zu liegen war … wie bei einem Sturzflug. Wenn der Magen etwas rebellierte - auf angenehme Weise rebellierte - weil der Nervenkitzel Leichtsinn und die Illusion von Freiheit zur Oberfläche steigen ließ. Und so fühlte er sich jetzt. Er war selbst erstaunt, dass er so genau wusste, was zu tun war. Aber Daniels kleine Seufzer waren ein ganz guter Indikator und so wanderten seine Lippen tiefer, den Schaft hinunter bis er an den leicht behaarten Hodensäcken ankam. 

Daniel hatte sich auf den Rücken zurückfallen lassen, denn der doppelte Ansturm auf seine Sinne war zu viel für ihn geworden. Allein Jacks Anblick, wie er an ihm herunterging, brachte ihn schon zum Schwitzen. Jacks außerordentlich talentierte Zunge, die so überraschend genau wusste, was in welchem Moment zu tun war, ließ ihn aufstöhnen. Er hoffte nur, dass Jack sich daran erinnerte, dass er „fast bis zum Höhepunkt“ gesagt hatte. Aber ihn zu bremsen, dazu fehlte ihm in diesem Augenblick die Willenskraft, denn es fühlte sich einfach nur gut an. Schwindelerregend gut. Er ließ seine Beine noch ein wenig weiter auseinander fallen. 

Okay, Daniels Schwanz war eine Sache – doch diese haarigen Kugeln waren eine andere. Er wusste nicht, ob er schon dafür bereit war. Unentschieden, was er tun wollte, nibbelte Jack sich wieder ein Stückchen den Schaft rauf.  
‚Nun mach schon, oder Daniel hält dich sonst bestimmt für einen Grünschnabel!,’ redete er sich Mut zu. Er beugte sich kurzentschlossen wieder vor und nahm einen der beiden Hoden ganz in den Mund. 

Daniel schrie leise auf. Jack ließ seine Zunge um das empfindliche Teil in seinem Mund streichen und Daniel stöhnte laut:„Ja! Ja!“ Seine Hände verkrallten sich in den Bettlaken, um nicht Jacks Kopf auf sich zu pressen, als er seinen Unterleib Jacks warmen, feuchten Mund entgegenbrachte. 

Bei so einer begeisterten Reaktion konnte Jack glatt darüber hinwegsehen, dass das mit den Haaren im Mund ein recht eigenartiges Gefühl war. Er versuchte es gleich noch einmal an der anderen Seite und diesmal befahl Daniel ihm zu stoppen.  
„Halt! Um Himmels Willen!“

Jack lehnte sich ein paar Zentimeter zurück und ein ziemlich atemloser Daniel richtete sich wieder auf den Ellbogen auf und meinte anklagend: „Ich hatte doch `fast´ gesagt!“  
Ziemlich selbstgefällig erkundigte sich Jack: „Mehr Ausdauer hast du nicht?“  
Für eine Sekunde verengten sich Daniels Augen, dann lächelte er und befahl: „Auf´s Bett mit dir, O´Neill!!“, und rutschte zur Seite, um für Jack etwas Platz zu machen. 

Jack warf die beiden Kissen Richtung Kopfende dann legte er sich neben Daniel auf die Seite und stütze seinen Kopf in eine Hand. Die andere streckte er Daniel entgegen, die dieser mit beiden Händen ergriff und sanft streichelte.  
Jack schaute Daniel in die Augen und fragte leise: „Kannst du mich heute Abend einfach nur lieben und morgen machen wir dann wieder … therapeutischen Sex?“

Daniel schluckte. ‚Heiliger Jesus, was hatte Jack verquere Vorstellungen, von dem, was auf ihn wartete!’ Das musste er sofort richtig stellen.  
Er rutschte ganz nah an Jack heran. „Hey, du Sturkopf! Was hast du dir denn da“, er tippte mit seinem Finger gegen Jacks Stirn, „wieder für einen Unsinn zusammengebraut? Lass dir eins gesagt sein: für mich hat da nie ein wirklicher Unterschied bestanden. Das ist alles eins. Okay, vielleicht war es nicht ganz fair, dich so damit zu überfallen und dir kaum eine Wahl zu lassen, aber ich hatte immer nur das Beste für dich im Sinn. Das schwöre ich dir. Auch wenn es sich so perfekt mit meinen Wünschen deckte.“ Er seufzte und schaute Jack entschuldigend an. „Meine `Therapie´ ist beendet. Alles was jetzt kommt, ist für dich und mich.“

„Hey, ich hatte aber noch kein langes, klärendes Gespräch, mit dem Fraiser mir die ganze Zeit in den Ohren gelegen hat!“, rief Jack neckend. Er strich mit einem Finger Daniels Arm herauf und beobachtete fasziniert, dass Daniel mit einer Gänsehaut darauf reagierte. 

„Ein Gespräch, das du fürchtest, wie der Teufel das Weihwasser“, lächelte Daniel wissend.  
O´Neill schaute nicht so als wollte er protestieren.  
Daniel fuhr fort: „Nun, vielleicht bedarf es des Gesprächs gar nicht. Vielleicht reicht ja schon das Wissen, dass du es haben könntest. Und vielleicht bringe ich dich ja auch noch dazu“, schickte er noch triumphierend hinterher.  
Damit warf er sich erneut auf Jack und küsste ihn. Erst fordernd und ungeduldig, doch nach einer Weile genießerisch und jeden Winkel von Jacks Mund erforschend.

Jack ließ seine Hände über Daniels Körper gleiten, denn ihm fiel plötzlich auf, dass Daniel seinen Körper schon weit besser und intimer kannte als er Daniels.  
Als er allerdings an Daniels Hintern angekommen war, rollte sich der von ihm herunter und meinte spitzbübisch: „Heute nicht.“  
„Wäre ja auch wirklich ein Wunder“, brummelte Jack. 

Daniel öffnete die Schublade des Nachtschränkchens und fischte eine Tube Gleitgel hervor. Jack, über den er sich dazu nachlässig drapiert hatte, versteifte sich unter ihm. 

‚Oh Shit, jetzt wurde es ernst.’ Jack versuchte die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch, nein, das waren wohl schon eher ausgewachsene Flugsaurier, unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Er fragte so nonchalant wie eben möglich: „Wie hättest du mich denn gerne?“  
„Nackt und willig“, lachte sein Freund. „Aber zumindest ersteres bist du ja schon.“  
„Spinner!“  
„Blödmann!“, erwiderte Daniel genauso prompt. Mein Gott, sie hatten echt schon Übung in der Sache! 

Dann machte er sich wieder über Jacks Körper her und mit vielen kleinen Küssen und strategisch platzierten Streicheleinheiten brachte er seinen Bettgefährten wieder in einen äußerst atemlosen Zustand. Daniel platzierte sich auf der Seite liegend hinter ihm, brachte eine Hand vor Jacks Körper und fuhr mit dieser Hand dessen Schwanz auf und ab.  
Jack rieb sich in den Fingern und flüsterte nach einer Weile keuchend: „Mehr“. 

Daniel gab ihm mehr, indem er mit einem glitschigen Finger in Jack eindrang. Das hatte Jack zwar nicht gemeint, aber es fühlte sich gut an. Zumal Daniel in dem Moment auch noch etwas den Druck auf seinen Penis verstärkte, so dass er mal großzügig darüber hinwegsah, dass sie hier gerade ein kleines Missverständnis hatten. 

Und dann fand Daniel auch schon wieder den Punkt in seinem Körper, der ihn sowieso alles vergessen ließ. Eine winzige, nachlässige Berührung und Jack stöhnte auf. War so abgelenkt, dass er erst einen Moment später feststellte, dass Daniel schon bei zwei Fingern sein musste, wenn er die Bewegungen in seinem Hintern richtig deutete. Er winkelte das obere Bein noch ein wenig mehr an, um Daniel den Zugang zu erleichtern. Das – oh, ja – das konnte man nur mit zwei – hey, Moment mal, das… das… war jetzt so … voll, das mussten schon drei sein!  
„Daniel“, stöhnte er in das Kissen unter sich, an dem er sich festhielt. 

‚Vier Tage nur und dieser verrückte Wissenschaftler hat dich tatsächlich dazu gebracht, dass du jetzt nicht nur Sex willst, nein, dass du es kaum erwarten kannst, Daniel in deinem Hintern zu spüren! Mensch, O´Neill, wer hätte je gedacht, dass Colonel Obercool auf einem Teppich aus Worten und Berührungen ausrutschen könnte, den so ein hinterlistiger Wortverdreher ausgelegt hat!’ 

Und doch wusste er intuitiv, dass nur Daniel diese Macht über ihn hatte. Zu niemand anderem könnte er in so einer Situation: „Nun komm endlich“ flüstern.  
Daniels lautloses Lachen an seiner Schulter, verriet ihm, dass er das wirklich laut gesagt hatte und so konnte er auch gleich noch ein „Bitte“ hinterherschicken. War doch ganz gleich, Daniel wusste sowieso, dass er ihn jetzt wollte. Ihn wollte, egal wie die Umstände waren.

Als nächstes spürte er dann Daniels Schwanz an seinem Eingang, doch bevor er sich noch verspannen konnte, war Daniel schon die ersten Zentimeter in ihn eingedrungen. Es zog und brannte etwas und fühlte sich sehr groß an, aber die erwarteten heftigen Schmerzen blieben aus. Er atmete wieder normal und die Fülle in ihm rutschte noch ein Stückchen tiefer und nach einer kleinen Pause noch ein paar Zentimeter. ‚Hoffentlich passt alles,’ musste er denken, als er zu seiner Überraschung schon Daniels Körper auf voller Länge auf seinem spürte. ‚Schien zu passen.’ 

Daniel hielt nicht nur Jack fest, er hielt sich auch an Jack fest, um nicht sofort zu kommen. Nur das Wissen allein, jetzt in Jack zu sein, hätte für ihn schon ausgereicht. Es hatte all seiner Willenskraft bedurft, nach den ersten Zentimetern nicht bereits sinnlos zuzustoßen. Die mentale Vorstellung und die tatsächlichen taktilen Reize waren ein solch mächtiges Gemisch, dass er sich auf seine Lippe beißen musste, damit ihn der Schmerz von dem Rand zurückriss. Es funktionierte. Ganz knapp. Er gab Jack Zeit, sich an ihn zu gewöhnen, aber wenn er ehrlich war, brauchte er diese Zeit fast nötiger als sein Freund. Erst als er sich halbwegs sicher war, dass er sich nicht von blindem Wahn würde fortreißen lassen, begann er sich langsam zu bewegen. 

Holy Shit!! Jack hatte ja keine Ahnung gehabt! Bewegung war echt das Tüpfelchen auf dem i in dieser Situation! ‚Aber konnte der Bastard nicht ein wenig schneller machen?’  
Jack begann Daniels Rhythmus aufzunehmen und jedes Mal, wenn Daniel zustieß, presste er sich gegen ihn. Er umklammerte Daniels Arm vor seinem Körper und zog den anderen Mann damit noch näher an sich heran. 

„Langsam, Jack!“, keuchte Daniel direkt in Jacks Ohr, doch das rauschende und pulsierende Blut übertönte die geflüsterten Worte.  
Jack hatte den Eindruck, eine einzige erogene Zone zu sein. Anders ließ es sich doch nicht erklären, dass die Reibung des Lakens, die Federn des Kopfkissens, Daniels Knie in seinen Kniekehlen, die Härchen auf Daniels Unterarm und noch tausend andere winzige und winzigste Empfindungen sich in sein Hirn mit kristallener Klarheit einbrannten und zu überlagern begannen. Einen einzigen, mächtigen Gedanken speisend: Er wollte Daniel. In sich, auf sich, über sich – es konnte ihm gar nicht genug sein. 

Jack verlagerte ein wenig sein Gewicht, ließ sich weiter auf den Bauch gleiten. Tatsächlich, das war besser, noch viel besser! Daniels solides Gewicht, dass er schon am zweiten Abend, bei ihrem improvisierten Ringkampf bewundert hatte, drückte ihn jetzt in die Matratze, ließ ihm keinen Ausweg.  
Und dann stellte er fest, dass er aus dieser Position besser Einfluss nehmen konnte, als noch gerade. Er hob seinen Hintern ein Stückchen an, brachte eine Hand unter seinen Körper, umfasste seinen Schwanz und begann sich im gleichen Takt zu umfassen, wie sein Freund in ihn hineinstieß. Sich vorsichtig – allzu vorsichtig! - in ihm bewegte. Er beschloss das zu ändern. 

Daniel hatte einen so eisernen Ring um seine Gefühle gelegt, damit er nur ja nicht Jack durch unbedachte Bewegungen verletzen würde, so dass er zu spät mitbekam, dass Jack die Sache in die eigenen Hände genommen hatte. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Und ehe er bemerkte, dass sein Freund einen Arm dazu benutzte, sich gegen das Kopfteil des Bettes abzustützen, um ihm seinen Hintern mit immer mehr Schwung entgegen zu bringen und mit der anderen Hand Selbstbefriedigung betrieb, war es bereits zu spät. 

Jack stieß einen erstickten Schrei aus, buckelte unkontrolliert und verspritzte sich mit weiterem, lautem Stöhnen über das Laken. Seine kraftvollen Kontraktionen brachten Daniels prekäre Selbstkontrolle zum Kippen und mit zwei, drei kraftvollen, hemmungslosen Stößen, taumelte auch er über den Abgrund. 

Jack spürte, wie Daniel in ihm kam und ein unbeschreibliches Wohlgefühl machte sich in seinem ganzen Körper breit. Weit weit mehr, als nur sexuelle Befriedigung. 

Er hatte eine neue Freizeitbeschäftigung gefunden – und noch dazu weit aufregender als Gartenarbeit.  
Das war dann auch das erste, was er zu Daniel sagte, nachdem der sich von ihm runtergerollt hatte und beide halbwegs wieder zu Atem gekommen waren. 

Im ersten Moment starrte ihn Daniel ein wenig glubschäugig und ungläubig an, dann brach er in Gelächter aus. Sanftes, kicherndes, befreiendes Gelächter. Gelächter, in das Jack einstimmen konnte, denn es passte zu der Umarmung in die Daniel ihn zog. Es passte zu der Erleichterung, alles richtig gemacht zu haben und es passte zu der Hoffnung, dass das hier erst ein Anfang war. Noch schwang das alles unausgesprochen mit, aber es war schon mal ein gemeinsamer Nenner.

Jack raffte sich nach einer Viertelstunde dann tatsächlich noch auf ins Bad zu gehen, einen nassen Waschlappen zu holen und sie beide zu säubern.  
„Sonst kleben wir wohlmöglich noch aneinander fest“, neckte er, als er über Daniels Bauch fuhr.  
„Ich hätte nichts dagegen“, verkündete Daniel schläfrig.  
„Aber nicht heute“, meinte Jack und löschte das Licht.  
‚Wahnsinn, er hatte schon wieder das letzte Wort behalten! Konnte man sich glatt dran gewöhnen!’

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Der nächste Morgen und das Tageslicht brachten keine Änderung seiner Zufriedenheit - wie Jack schon einen Augenblick lang befürchtet hatte. Es stimmte zwar, dass er nicht gerne Wissenschaftler im Nacken hatte, aber für diesen hier, der sich da von hinten an ihn klammerte und im Schlaf in seinen Nacken sabberte, konnte er glatt eine Ausnahme machen.  
Er genoss diesen friedlichen Moment in vollen Zügen. Versuchte ein wenig von der Magie des Augenblicks festzuhalten, um es später vielleicht einmal abrufen zu können.  
Doch jetzt erwachte der Mitschläfer hinter ihm und hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als feuchte Küsse auf seinen ohnehin schon feuchten Hals zu drücken. 

Er drehte sich in Daniels Armen um und schaute sich seinen noch ziemlich schläfrigen Gefährten genauer an. Strubbelige Haare, entspannte Gesichtzüge, leicht geöffnete Lippen. Auf die er einfach einen Kuss hauchen musste.

Dafür wurde er mit einem halb geöffneten Auge belohnt. Ein schmaler Streifen Blau blitzte ihm entgegen.  
„Guten Morgen, …Sabbertier“, neckte Jack.  
„Morgen.“ Daniel reckte sich, dann öffnete er beide Augen und erklärte entschuldigend: „Dafür kann ich nichts. Durch die vielen Allergien bekomme ich nicht immer Luft durch die Nase. Habe ich dich sehr … belästigt?“  
„Ach was, du darfst über meinen ganzen Körper sabbern wenn du willst“, lachte Jack.  
„Jetzt gleich?“ Daniels Augen zwinkerten.  
Doch für Jack hatte sich eine ganze Welt geändert seit gestern und so sagte er nur: „Wann immer du willst.“ Die Worte drückten nur sehr unzulänglich aus, was er wirklich empfand.  
Aber Daniel schien es in seinen Augen lesen zu können, denn er lächelte, streichelte über Jacks Brust und meinte: „Hm. Ein großzügiges Angebot. Ich werde es mit Sicherheit annehmen.“ 

„Aber vielleicht doch zuerst Kaffee?“, lockte Jack und brach ganz bewusst die Stimmung. Denn schließlich waren sie Männer und Männer standen nicht auf solche Süßholzraspelei – schon mal gar nicht vor dem Frühstück.  
„Überredet!“, grinste Daniel und setzte sich auf. „Ich dusche und du kochst Kaffee?“, schlug er hoffnungsvoll vor.  
„Überredet!“, erwiderte Jack und sprang aus dem Bett. 

* * *

„Was hältst du davon, wir fahren heute mal kurz nach Durango rein?“, schlug Jack am Frühstückstisch vor.  
„Heimwerkermarkt?“, fragte Daniel grinsend.  
„Dahin könnten wir auch einen Abstecher machen. Ich hatte aber eher an frisches Brot und Gemüse gedacht“, antwortete Jack ganz scheinheilig.  
„Du? An frisches Gemüse?“ Die Worte des Linguisten überschlugen sich fast vor Ungläubigkeit.  
„Im Rahmen meines Trimm-dich–Programms, ja.“  
„Ooo…kay. Also los, machen wir eine Liste, wie viel Farbe und welche Nägel und Schrauben wir brauchen“, erklärte Daniel mit einem kleinem Seufzer. 

* * *

Der Einkauf im Heimwerkermarkt war dann aber mehr als interessant und beide waren erleichtert, dass sie niemand dort kannte. Denn nachdem Daniel erst einmal angefangen hatte, Pinsel, Ketten, Bohrer und Badezimmereinrichtungs-Gegenstände unter dem Blickwinkel ihrer sexuellen Verwendbarkeit zu betrachten, war Jack kaum mehr aus dem Lachen und Staunen herausgekommen. Dieser Archäologe hatte wirklich eine verdammt schmutzige Phantasie, wenn er ihr erst mal freien Lauf ließ. 

Von den Auswirkungen auf ihn ganz zu schweigen. Jack war nur froh, dass er das karierte Hemd über der Hose tragen konnte. Aber wie sollte ein Mann auch reagieren, wenn ihm jemand mit unanständigen Worten ins Ohr flüsterte, was er alles mit Lederbändern, Vaseline, zwei festen Haken und diversen Kleinteilen anstellen könnte? Immer Jacks Körper als Beispiel heranziehend?

In richtige Atemnot geriet er aber erst beim Bezahlen, als er feststellen musste, dass Daniel all diese Dinge auch in ihren Einkaufwagen gepackt hatte. Harmlos zwischen all den Brettern, Farbeimern, Nägeln und Schmirgelpapieren getarnt. Und er mit seiner Kreditkarte den ganzen Kram auch noch bezahlen durfte!

* * *

Zum Ausgleich lud Daniel ihn zum Essen ein. Über Steaks mit Folienkartoffeln war der Trimm-dich-Plan samt frischem Gemüse schnell vergessen und der riesige Eisbecher war auch nicht gerade eine Diät-Empfehlung. Aber Daniel versicherte ihm lachend, er könne alle Energiereserven gut gebrauchen, die er jetzt anlegte.  
Jack konnte nur noch den Kopf schütteln. So verspielt und gelöst hatte er den Wissenschaftler schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Das war eine Seite an Daniel, die wohl nur die wenigsten vermuteten. Aber sie gefiel ihm. Ausnehmend gut. 

Bevor sie wirklich ihre Lebensmittelvorräte aufstockten, musste Daniel noch einen winzigen Abstecher in Maria´s Bookshop machen. Und als sie an der Rocky Mountain Chocolate Factory vorbeikamen, kaufte ihm Jack eine ganze Tüte feinster Pralinen. Einen Moment kam er sich blöd vor, einem anderen Mann Pralinen zu schenken, aber als er sah, mit welcher Hingabe Daniel die kleinen, dunkelbraunen Köstlichkeiten genoss, konnte er nur noch denken: ‚Zum Teufel mit diesen starren, festgeschriebenen Vorstellungen.’

Ihm dämmerte langsam, dass sich noch vieles ändern würde, dass er noch viele Vorurteile über den Haufen werfen müsste in nächster Zeit und dass sich eine Tüte Süßigkeiten auf dieser Liste sicherlich vernachlässigbar ausnahm. Aber erstaunlicherweise machte ihm das gar nicht so viel Angst, wie es eigentlich sollte. Denn dieser unmögliche Mann neben ihm, der ihm, mit vollem Mund, endlich auch eine von den Pralinen anbot, wäre dabei. Er fischte sich eine Zartbitterpraline mit Pistazie aus der Tüte und lächelte zufrieden. 

* * *

Wieder an ihrer Hütte angekommen, stürzte sich Jack in die Arbeit. Seufzend ergab sich Daniel in sein „Hier-halt-mal-eben“-Schicksal. Wenigstens war Jack glücklich und amüsierte sich prächtig. Daniel konnte sich jedoch keine abschließende Meinung darüber bilden, ob das vor allem daran lag, dass Jack einfach gerne herumwerkelte oder ob er ihn einfach gerne herumkommandierte.

Wie er es schon fast vermutet hatte, waren sie an diesem Abend leider beide so müde und erschöpft, so dass es gerade mal noch zu einem Gute-Nacht-Kuss reichte. Und selbst dabei wäre er beinahe schon eingeschlafen. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dafür wurde er am nächsten Morgen sehr angenehm aus seinen Träumen geweckt. Jemand kümmerte sich sehr fachmännisch um seine Morgenerektion. Er spürte Jacks Finger, die ihn vorsichtig pumpten, seine Zunge, die in kreisenden Bewegungen seine Eichel umfuhr. Jack kniete auf dem Bett zwischen seinen geöffneten Beinen, die Bettdecke nirgends in Sicht. Als er bei einer besonders angenehmen Bewegung leise aufstöhnte, hob Jack den Kopf und schaute ihn lächelnd an. 

„Auch schon wach, Siebenschläfer?“  
„Das braucht dich aber nicht aufhalten“, erwiderte Daniel und räkelte sich einmal genüsslich.  
„Okay. Dann schlaf weiter“, sagte Jack und schaute Daniel abwartend an. Er wollte Daniel gerne etwas von dem sorglosen Genießen zurückgeben, mit dem der ihn die vergangenen Tage verwöhnt hatte. 

Daniel haderte einen Moment mit sich. Eigentlich wollte er Jack in diesem Urlaub keine Gelegenheit geben, die Führung zu übernehmen. Jedenfalls nicht im Bett. Er wollte doch dem Colonel die Möglichkeit eröffnen …

„Bitte“.  
„Wenn du so nett bittest…“ Daniel lächelte Jack unverschämt an, dann schloss er seine Augen.  
„Ich wäre ganz vorsichtig mit so frechen Äußerungen, Dr. Jackson“, drohte Jack grinsend. „In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sich Ihr wertvolles Stück so verdammt nah an meinen Zähnen befindet.“  
„Ich würde meinen Mund mal lieber für etwas anderes als Drohungen benutzen, Colonel O´Neill“, gab Daniel umgehend zurück.  
‚Gott, der Archäologe hatte echt ein loses Mundwerk! Aber sie hatten ja auch schon jahrelang trainiert.’  
„Ja, Massa“, sagte Jack brav und widmete sich seiner Aufgabe. Er spürte ein leichtes Zittern in Daniels Körper und deutete das ganz richtig als unterdrücktes Lachen…

… das langsam aber sicher in leises Stöhnen überging, als Jack erst mit seinen Lippen, dann ganz vorsichtig mit seinen Zähnen an Daniels Schwanz knabberte. Mit einer Hand streichelte er über Daniels Hoden, woraufhin Daniel seine Beine etwas anwinkelte und die Füße fest auf die Matratze stellte. Das ermöglichte Jack nun einen wesentlich besseren Zugriff und er nutzte es sogleich, die beiden Hodensäcke mit winzigen Küssen zu bedecken.  
Daniel machte dazu entzückte, leicht erstickte Laute und Jack begann ernsthaft zu lecken und zu knabbern. Als er jetzt beide Hände dazu benutzte, Daniels Beine an den Oberschenkeln noch etwas höher zu drücken, wurde das Stöhnen lauter. Daniels Hände nahmen ihm die Aufgabe ab und der jüngere Mann umklammerte seine Kniekehlen selbst.

Jacks Kopf begann in Sensationen zu verschwimmen, als er vorsichtig die Stelle hinter Daniels Hoden mit den Lippen zu liebkosen begann und dafür ein lang gezogenes ‚Jaaack’, erntete. Millimeterweise kam er voran und dann befeuchtete er einen Finger zwischen seinen Lippen und drang vorsichtig in Daniel ein, während er ihn immer weiter sanft leckte. Ehe er sich überlegen konnte, ob Daniel damit wohl einverstanden war, merkte er, wie sein Freund sich mit dem Oberkörper zur Seite drehte und ihm einen Augenblick später die Tube mit dem Gleitgel auf den Arm klopfte. 

„Bring es zu Ende, Jack“, befahl ihm Daniel ungeduldig. 

Jack hob den Kopf und nahm die Tube an sich. Sein Freund lag schwer atmend vor ihm und bot sich ihm dar. Ein Anblick, der ihn ungemein faszinierte und ihn einen Augenblick überwältigt starren ließ.  
Und als ob er sich Jacks Blick bewusst gewesen wäre, öffnete Daniel die Augen und schaute ihn an.  
„Brauchst du eine Bedienungsanleitung?“, brachte er keuchend hervor und zog die Beine noch weiter zur Brust. Es hatte flapsig klingen sollen, doch die Ungeduld, das Verlangen war unüberhörbar. 

Jack öffnete rasch die Tube, bereitete sich und Daniel vor und versank schon wenige Augenblicke später in dem angespannten Körper unter ihm. Daniel wickelte sofort seine Beine um Jacks Taille und zog ihn zu sich herunter. Er bemächtigte sich Jacks Lippen und erst als auch Jack ihn zurückküsste, wich etwas die Anspannung aus seinen Gliedern. Er schlang Jack die Arme um den Hals und rieb sich an Jack. Er antwortete auf dessen vorsichtige Bewegungen und wisperte an seiner Wange: „Du bist nicht der Einzige, der das braucht. Gott, Jack, ich habe gar nicht gewusst, wie sehr ich das vermisst habe.“

„Nie wieder“, beruhigte ihn Jack keuchend und stieß etwas fester zu. Es elektrisierte seinen ganzen Körper, dass auch Daniel ihn brauchte, dass Daniel ihn mit jeder Faser seines Körpers wollte. Ihn, Jack O´Neill.  
Er war tatsächlich in der Lage, diesen jungen, eigensinnigen, aufsässigen, großzügigen … Linguisten zu einem stammelnden Urzeitmenschen zu machen. „Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja“, war das Einzige, das noch aus Daniels Kehle kam, als er es jetzt endlich geschafft hatte, jeden Stoß so zu setzen, dass er dabei jedes Mal über Daniels Prostata glitt.  
Daniel schrie: „Komm!“ und er ließ sich mit Daniel in das wirbelnde Nichts aus Wärme, Stärke und Nähe fallen. Daniel klammerte sich an ihn als er kam. Und auch er konnte nichts anderes tun, als es ihn in einem grellen Blitz der Lust davon riss. 

Nach Atem ringend klebten sie aufeinander, bis Jack einfiel, dass Daniels Atemnot vielleicht auch mit dem ganzen Gewicht zu tun haben konnte, dass da auf seiner Brust lag. Widerstrebend rollte er sich ein paar Zentimeter zur Seite, blieb aber auf ganzer Länge an ihn gedrückt.  
„Das war … so …phantastisch“, bemühte Daniel ein sehr unzulängliches Wort, um seine Zufriedenheit auszudrücken.  
„Ja, das war einfach nur … wow“, bestätigte Jack.  
„Oh Shit, hör uns stammeln! Und wir sind schon das SG-Vorzeigeteam“, lachte Daniel.  
„Was würden die anderen da erst in einer vergleichbaren Situation sagen?!“  
„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass die anderen in eine vergleichbare Situation geraten“, stellte Daniel sehr pragmatisch fest. 

Jack schaute ihn grübelnd an und versuchte dann, sich die ungewöhnlichsten Paarungen vorzustellen. Er ließ Daniel an seiner Thor – Hammond Phantasie teilhaben und so verbrachten sie die nächsten zehn Minuten damit, immer verrücktere Kombinationen zu finden, bis Daniel mit Schwung aus dem Bett sprang und verkündete er bräuchte jetzt etwas Reelles – nämlich ein ordentliches Frühstück. 

* * *

Dann stand die Tagesgestaltung auf dem Plan und Daniel verwies darauf, wie viel sie am Vortag gearbeitet hatten: „Heute Vormittag will ich nichts anderes als einfach nur ein paar Stunden auf der Terrasse in der Sonne sitzen“.  
Jack vermutete nicht ganz zu Unrecht, dass das am Vortag erstandene Buch durchaus zu Daniels Entscheidungsfindung beigetragen hatte. Und so überließ er den Wissenschaftler für einige Stunden seinem Neuerwerb, während er ein bisschen durch die Gegend streifte.  
Daniel hatte aber nicht nur sein Buch im Kopf gehabt, sondern war auch der Ansicht, dass für sie beide ein paar Stunden allein zum Nachdenken ganz gut wären. Hoffentlich nutzte Jack die Zeit.

Am Nachmittag war Daniel immer noch in die babylonischen Fruchtbarkeitsriten vertieft und so holte O´Neill nach seiner Rückkehr seinen leicht zerfledderten Enterprise-Roman aus der Tasche, an dem er schon seit einigen Jahren las. Er versuchte, sich noch einmal in die unglaublichen Erlebnisse dieser Weltraumhelden zu vertiefen. Aber deren Abenteuern fehlte in seinen Augen ein wenig die Würze, denn bei jedem hinterhältigen Feind musste er denken, dass er bestimmt zwei oder drei reale Gestalten kannte, die dem locker noch eins draufsetzen konnten. Und so wurden die Seiten immer länger und die Augenlider immer schwerer, bis sein Kopf dann gegen die Rückenlehne sank und er sanft …

„Soo, ich bin jetzt fertig. Wenn du willst, können wir jetzt …Jack? Jack, schläfst du etwa?“  
Jack schreckte auf und verkündete leicht zerknautscht: „Ich schlafe nicht. Ich denke.“  
„Gut!“ Daniel beschloss, diese wunderbare Eröffnung gnadenlos auszunutzen. Er zog seinen Stuhl neben den anderen und forderte Jack auf: „Zu welchem Ergebnis bist du gekommen?“  
„Ist es jetzt so weit?“, erkundigte sich der nicht gerade begeistert.  
„Bitte.“ Daniel legte seine Hand über Jacks und fragte sanft: „Warum haben dich diese letzten Missionen so mitgenommen?“

Jack pulte mit dem Zeigefinger die abblätternde Farbe der Liegestuhllehne ab, die immer weiter absplitterte. Dann, als Daniel schon dachte, er könnte sich wieder nicht durchringen, antwortete Jack mit einem tiefen, resignierenden Seufzer: „Es waren ja nicht nur die letzten Missionen. Seit ich wieder in den aktiven Dienst zurückgekehrt bin, ist doch wirklich so viel … Mist passiert. In ganz dunklen Momenten frage ich mich manchmal, ob Kinsey nicht Recht hat und wir vergraben das Tor einfach wieder.“

„Du weißt, dass das nicht mehr geht. Dann kommen sie mit ihren Schiffen.“  
„Natürlich weiß ich das! Aber schau dir mal die Kosten dafür an! Und ich meine jetzt nicht die Steuern, die werden für weiß Gott größeren Scheiß als unser Projekt zum Fenster rausgeschmissen. Nein, ich meine die … menschliche Seite. Wen haben wir schon alles verloren? Und was holen wir wirklich raus?“

„Und wenn wir nichts als das Wissen um die Gefahr, in der wir schweben, rausholen, hat es sich doch schon gelohnt.“  
„Um den Preis von Menschenleben?“, erkundigte sich O´Neill müde.  
„Ich fürchte fast ja. Und alle, die wir daran teilnehmen, kennen den Preis.“  
„Soll mich das jetzt beruhigen?“, fragte der Colonel zynisch.

Daniel schob Jacks Beine ein Stück zur Seite und setzte sich auf die Kante von Jacks Stuhl.  
„Ja, das soll es. Wir sind alle Erwachsene, wir werden dafür bezahlt und auch wenn es manchmal nicht so aussieht - wir wissen was wir tun. Du bist zwar der Leiter des Teams, aber wir sind auch jeder für einen Teilbereich verantwortlich.“  
„Aber ich gebe die Befehle und wenn dann …“  
„… und wenn dann doch etwas passiert, wäre es auch passiert, wenn Teal´c, Sam oder ich den Befehl gegeben hätten. Du trägst Hammond gegenüber die Verantwortung, ja, aber wenn ein Gerüst zusammenbricht und Sam sich den Arm bricht, ist das nicht deine Schuld.“

„Daniel! Die Knochen stachen durch die Haut, sie hat mich angeschaut und mit Tränen in den Augen „Es tut so weh!“ geflüstert. Carter! Ausgerechnet Carter, die sonst nie was sagt! Und ich hatte sie da rauf geschickt!“  
Die Szene stand Jack wieder lebhaft vor Augen und selbst mit dem Abstand von mehreren Wochen, war ihm die Erschütterung noch anzumerken.

„Du hast das Gerüst aber nicht konstruiert. Und weder du noch Sam, noch irgendjemand sonst konnte vermuten, dass es morsch war. Und ganz ehrlich Jack, wenn sie gesagt hätte, alles ist gut, während der Unterarmknochen durch die Haut bricht, hättest du das geglaubt?“  
„Was für eine Frage! Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber…“  
„Dann nimm es doch als … Vertrauensbeweis. Sam wusste, dass sie dir nichts vorspielen musste, nicht die ober-toughe Soldatin mimen musste, nicht beweisen musste, dass sie härter als jeder Marine ist. Sie hat dir genug vertraut, Schwäche zu zeigen, weil sie wusste, dass du es nicht gegen sie auslegen wirst. Ich würde mich an deiner Stelle darüber freuen.“ 

Der Gedanke war Jack so noch nicht gekommen und er schob ihn in seinem Hirn hin und her. Da war was dran, musste er sich eingestehen. Aber … da war noch diese andere Sache, die, die ihn noch viel mehr belastete.  
„Aber warum hast du dann mich so vorwurfsvoll angeschaut, als die Priester dich ausgepeitscht haben?!“, brach es aus ihm heraus.  
„Vorwurfsvoll?? Jack, ich war nicht vorwurfsvoll, ich war …, ich hatte eine Scheiß-Angst. Da brauchte ich einen Punkt, auf den ich mich konzentrieren konnte. Jemanden, der nicht zu heulen anfing, wenn ich ihn anschaute, denn das hätte mir gerade noch gefehlt.“  
„Jeder Schlag hat mir wehgetan und … und ich konnte nichts dagegen tun. Gar nichts, oder wir wären alle tot gewesen. Das … das war so … frustrierend.“ Jack konnte nur schlecht in Worte fassen, wie ihn seine Hilflosigkeit fast zerrissen hatte. Bei jedem Schlag hatte er gedacht, dass er dort stehen müsste, dass Daniel für etwas bezahlte, was er verschuldet hatte. 

„Ich … habe deine Stärke für meine Zwecke benutzt. Wenn ich geahnt hätte, dass …“. Nervös fuchtelte Daniel mit seinen Händen durch die Luft, auf der Suche nach Worten, die Jack verstehen ließen.  
Aber Jack hatte schon verstanden, fing eine von Daniels Händen ein und drückte sie beruhigend.  
„Schhhh, Daniel. Vielleicht sollten wir alle mal etwas öfter davon ausgehen, dass der andere schon weiß, was er tut. Diese voreiligen Schlüsse …“  
„… vor allem, wenn man dann keine Gelegenheit hat, die Missverständnisse aufzuklären…“  
„Der Seitenhieb ist angekommen“, erwiderte Jack und zog eine kleine Grimasse. „Ich werde also in Zukunft dem unwiderstehlichen Zwang meiner Teammitglieder sich mitzuteilen … etwas mehr Raum geben, einverstanden?“  
„Einverstanden.“

„Hammond wird mich killen, wenn er erfährt, dass ich Carter und dir grünes Licht für noch endlosere Vorträge gegeben habe“, seufzte Jack übertrieben.  
Der Archäologe grinste: „Wenn das der Preis ist, wird er ihn gerne zahlen.“ Dann wurde er wieder ernster und fragte: „Kennst du die chinesische Wasserfolter, Jack?“  
„Jeder einzelne Tropfen ist harmlos, aber zusammen genommen, sind sie die reinste Qual. Ja, Daniel, die kenne ich. Und jetzt pass gut auf, denn jetzt kommt ein historisch großer O´Neill Moment: ich gestehe, dass sich die letzten Missionen so angefühlt haben. Eigentlich waren sie nicht schlimmer als unser täglicher Wahnsinn an den wir so gewöhnt sind, bei mir jedoch haben sie sich … angehäuft.“ 

Und da er für seinen Geschmack jetzt schon viel zu viel gesagt hatte, setzte er ein unverschämtes Grinsen auf, zwinkerte Daniel zu und verkündete stolz: „Boah, die Doktores Fraiser und McKenzie würden im Kreis hüpfen, könnten sie das jetzt hören!“ 

Da Jack sich sofort danach vorbeugte um Daniel einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu pressen, war es mehr als offensichtlich, dass die Unterredung jetzt beendet war. Das wurde zur Gewissheit, als Jack fragte: „Und was machen wir jetzt noch mit dem angeknabberten Nachmittag?“  
„Ich muss mich noch etwas bewegen“, sagte Daniel und streckte seine Glieder.  
„Allerdings.“  
„He! Was soll denn das heißen?“, beschwerte sich Daniel lächelnd.  
Mit kehliger Stimme antwortete Jack: „Wir müssen dich doch in Form halten, wenn du jetzt so anstrengende Abende vor dir hast.“  
Daniel beugte sich zu Jack vor, legte ihm eine Hand an die Wange, schaute ihm tief in die Augen und sagte mit einem Versprechen in der Stimme: „Dein Abend wird anstrengender als meiner, da kannst du deinen Hintern drauf verwetten.“ 

Jack musste unwillkürlich nach Luft schnappen, da allein der Tonfall schon einen Punkt in seinem Unterbauch traf, von dem aus Ranken des Begehrens und dunklen Verlangens durch seinen ganzen Körper wucherten.  
Mit Mühe riss er sich von Daniels bohrendem Blick los und verkündete leichthin: „Großmäuliger Hieroglyphen-Verdreher!“  
„Nicht schon wieder!“, lachte Daniel und stand auf. „Komm, lass uns beide noch ein Stückchen gehen.“  
„Also schön. Soll ich dir den Feuerturm zeigen, bei dem ich heute Vormittag gewesen bin?“, nahm auch Jack Abstand von einer weiteren Runde „Wer-kennt-die-schlimmsten-Wörter?“  
„Einverstanden.“  
* * *

Fast hätten sie es nicht mehr vor Sonnenuntergang geschafft heimzukehren, denn Daniel hatte irgendeiner obskuren Tierspur folgen müssen, die sie dann den ohnehin schon kaum sichtbaren Pfad hatte verlieren lassen. Da man den kleinen Fluss aber nur an wenigen Stellen queren konnte, hatten sie erst wieder ein ganzes Stück flussaufwärts gehen müssen. So war das Abendessen der Wahl eine Fertig-Lasagne. Sie brutzelte im Ofen, während die beiden ihre dreckigen und nassen Schuhe schrubbten, da sie sich unterwegs entschlossen hatten, am nächsten Tag die noch fällige Wanderung zu den Wasserfällen zu machen. 

Ohne Sonne war es auf der Terrasse zu kalt zum Essen und so saßen sie nebeneinander auf dem Sofa und verspeisten ihr Fertiggericht, das sie mit Bier herunterspülten. Jack sah plötzlich auf einem der Sessel die Tüte aus dem Heimwerkermarkt liegen und fragte sich schon leicht nervös, ob Daniel wohl an diesem Abend seine Einkäufe zum Einsatz bringen würde. Und was er genau damit machen würde. Und ob ihm das gefallen würde … und ob er das zulassen sollte … und ob …

„Jack?“ Daniel war nicht entgangen, dass Jacks Gedanken sich auf Wanderschaft begeben hatten. Hoffentlich nicht wieder in irgendwelche düsteren Ecken. „Woran denkst du gerade?“  
Uupps, Jacks verschlossener Miene nach zu urteilen war das keine so ganz gute Frage gewesen. Klang wahrscheinlich etwas zu sehr nach den Leuten in den weißen Kitteln.  
Jacks Antwort bestätigte das: „Ich habe mir nur überlegt, wie lange wir wohl morgen zu den Wasserfällen brauchen“, war seine unverbindliche Antwort. Dann erhob er sich und fragte: „Soll ich deinen Teller mit in die Küche nehmen?“  
„Ja, danke.“ Daniel händigte ihm den Teller aus.  
Aus der Küche rief er dann: „Möchtest du auch noch ein Eis?“ und Daniel nahm sich vor, Jack ganz schnell wieder aus dieser höflichen aber reservierten Stimmung herauszubringen. 

Was ihm aber nicht ganz gelang. 

Jack war nicht wirklich bei der Sache, denn diese Plastiktüte und was sie bedeuten könnte, wollte ihm nicht aus dem Sinn gehen. Daniel war so zärtlich und sanft, wie noch nie zuvor - während Jack über Lederfesseln nachdachte. Zwar brachten Daniels geschickte Aufmerksamkeiten Jack dann doch noch dazu, sich zu entspannen und sich ihm hinzugeben. Und für einen Moment, während seine Hände fest die Verstrebungen des Bettes umklammerten, stöhnte er voller kopfloser Leidenschaft in jede von Daniels Bewegungen. Aber im Dunkeln dann, als sie sich nach einem letzten Kuss jeder auf eine Seite gedreht hatten, gestand er sich eine winzige Leere ein. Es war nett gewesen, aber etwas fehlte ihm noch …

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Am nächsten Morgen sprang Jack voller Tatendrang aus dem Bett, bereitete das Frühstück vor, schmierte einen ganz Berg voller Sandwiches für unterwegs und erst dann weckte er seinen schlafmützigen Freund. Der Duft des Kaffees köderte ihn unweigerlich und relativ schnell tauchte auch er in der Küche auf. Jack breitete die Karte zwischen ihren Tassen aus und zeigte Daniel, welchen Weg er für den besten hielt. Daniel stimmte gähnend und vorbehaltlos zu, ohne wirklich hin zu schauen als Jacks Finger über die Karte fuhr.

„Ich habe auch schon den Rucksack gepackt, Brote geschmiert und Getränke eingefüllt“, verkündete Jack und Daniel musste über so viel Eifer grinsen.  
„Du wolltest wohl sicher gehen, dass ich nicht wieder einen Vormittag auf dem Liegestuhl vorschlage“, neckte er seinen durch die Küche wuselnden Freund.  
„Keine Chance! Du siehst heute den Wasserfall!“, verkündete Jack bestimmt, während er noch eine Packung Kekse einpackte. 

Eine halbe Stunde später waren sie auf dem Weg. 

Sie stapften durch Wiesen, die noch feucht vom Tau waren, sprangen über kleine Bäche, erklommen Felsbrocken, die mitten im Weg lagen und trampelten sogar durch das Unterholz. Die Sonne stieg immer höher, aber da der Weg meist durch Wald führte, stellte das kein Problem dar. Das Licht im Wald änderte sich fast in jeder Minute und die schräg einfallenden Sonnenstrahlen, die die Wassertropfen glitzern und die Spinnennetze richtig solide erschienen ließen, wechselten langsam zu einem direkteren, härteren Licht. 

Daniel ging hinter Jack her und bewunderte dessen knackigen Hintern. Er konnte gar nicht anders als daran denken, wie gut es sich angefühlt hatte, sich darin zu vergraben. Prompt wurde es ihm in seiner Hose ungemütlich eng. So übernahm er die Führung, doch jetzt glaubte er, Jacks Augen auf seinem Körper zu spüren, fühlte sich von dessen Blicken ausgezogen – und sein Problem wurde eher größer als kleiner. Erst als sie dann nebeneinander herlaufen konnten wurde es etwas besser, denn die belanglosen Plaudereien lenkten ihn ein wenig ab. 

Gegen Mittag hatten sie dann den Wasserfall erreicht, der sich tosend über fast dreißig Meter eine Felswand herunterstürzte, um dann in einem grünlich schimmernden Pool gurgelnd zu enden. Am Rande des Wasserfalls führte ein schmaler Pfad nach oben. „Misty Trail“ verkündete ein verwittertes Schild, das sehr treffend beschrieb, wie nebelig-nass der Weg nach oben war.  
Aber der Aufstieg lohnte sich, denn bevor das Wasser sich in die Tiefe stürzte, floss es mehrere hundert Meter lang über Steinrutschen, die immer wieder von kleinen, flachen Tümpeln unterbrochen wurden. Sie folgten einem ausgetretenen Pfad, der sich an den Rutschen und Becken entlang schlängelte. 

Daniel kniete sich neben das größte dieser Mini-Schwimmbecken, hielt eine Hand ins Wasser und sagte dann: „Brrr! Eisig! Aber Lust hätte ich schon!“ Er schaute mit zweifelndem Blick auf.  
Jack kniete sich neben ihn, hielt auch eine Hand rein und meinte grinsend: „Sind wir nun harte Kerle, oder nicht?“  
„Wenn wir da rauskommen nicht mehr“, meinte Daniel anzüglich und erntete dafür von Jack ein Augenrollen.  
„Dr. Jackson, es ist mir echt ein Rätsel, wie man mit einer so einseitigen Fixierung so weit kommen konnte!“, meinte er mit gutmütigem Spott und legte den Rucksack ab.  
Daniel war fast soweit, ihm laut zuzustimmen. Stattdessen ließ er sich neben ihn plumpsen, seinen Rucksack als Rückenlehne nutzend. Dann wanderte sein Blick wieder zu dem kristallklaren, lockenden Wasser zurück. 

„Wer zuerst drin ist, darf den anderen küssen?“, erkundigte er sich und begann emsig die Schuhe aufzuschnüren.  
„Ich bin mit einem Sexmonster unterwegs!“, rief Jack anklagend, streifte aber bereits das Hemd von den Schultern. Als er seine Hose aufknöpfte, sprang Daniel schon in den Pool. 

„Argghh, oh Mann, ist das kalt!“  
Er tauchte sich bis zu den Schultern ein und als Jack immer noch zögerlich am Rand stand, rief er provozierend: „Jetzt komm schon, oder soll ich dich holen? He, sag mal, gibt es bei der Airforce eigentlich nur solche Kuscheltiere wie dich?“

Innerhalb von Sekunden stand Jack ebenfalls in dem hüfthohen, eiskalten Wasser und verschloss seinem unverschämten Freund den Mund mit einem Kuss. Zwei Sekunden lang, dann hob er Daniel hoch, was im Wasser glücklicherweise kein Problem darstellte und tauchte mit ihm einmal ganz unter. Laut prustend tauchten sie beide wieder auf.  
„Pahh! Ist das kalt!“, wiederholte Jack Daniels Worte und so waren sie eine halbe Minute später schon wieder draußen. Sie rubbelten sich mit einem T-Shirt trocken, dann kleideten sie sich wieder rasch an. 

„Okay, du hast verloren. Komm her!“, meinte Daniel, stellte sich abwartend vor Jack und machte mit seinem Zeigefinger eine heranlockende Bewegung.  
„Könnte mir Schlimmeres vorstellen“, erwiderte Jack und trat grinsend auf den jüngeren Mann zu.  
‚Oh Mann, wie hatte er es nur so lange ohne diese funkelnden, blauen Augen ausgehalten?’  
Er legte Daniel die Arme um die Taille, während dessen Hände sein Gesicht umfassten. 

Mit hauchzarten und eiskalten Fingern fuhr Daniel Jacks Gesichtszüge nach, sog den bewundernden Blick, den er in den braunen Augen las, begierig auf. Hielt Jack noch einen Moment auf Abstand, weil er noch die Brauen nachzeichnen und den Zeigefinger sanft über die Lippen streichen lassen musste. Das Braun der Augen verdunkelte sich etwas und dann schnellte Jacks Zunge vor, um den Finger einzufangen. Daniel ließ es zu und Jack sog den Finger in seinen Mund. Umspielte ihn mit seiner Zunge, drückte ihn gegen seinen Gaumen und saugte erst behutsam und dann kräftiger an ihm. 

Daniel zog seine Hand zurück und bemächtigte sich stattdessen Jacks Lippen. Seine Zunge fand denselben Platz, den gerade noch der Zeigefinger inne gehabt hatte und Jacks Zunge sog ihn noch weiter in die Mundhöhle. Vielleicht hatte Jack ja Recht und seit einigen Tagen hatte er wirklich nur noch Sex im Kopf. Aber Jacks Nähe, sein Atem, sein kräftiger Körper, seine muskulösen Arme, sein kehliges Stöhnen, …  
‚Daniel! Nicht schon wieder!’  
… ließen einfach keinen anderen Gedanken mehr zu. Er hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr so zufrieden und … geliebt gefühlt. Es war … 

Abrupt wurde der Kuss unterbrochen und Jack schubste ihn auf Armeslänge von sich. Er blickte auf und sah eine junge Frau in der grünen Uniform der National-Park Ranger vor sich, die gerade lächelnd meinte: „Lassen Sie sich durch mich nicht stören! Ich kann auch um Sie herum gehen.“ Keinem der beiden war es aufgefallen, dass sie mitten auf dem schmalen Weg standen. 

Sie traten auseinander, um sie passieren lassen. Daniel murmelte: „Entschuldigung“, Jack vergrub seine Hände in den Taschen und nickte ihr zu.  
Die Rangerin warf einen Blick auf Daniels feuchte Haare, dann meinte sie grinsend: „Seien Sie froh, dass ich nicht fünf Minuten früher hier vorbei gekommen bin.“  
„Wir dachten halt nicht, dass das hier so eine Durchgangsstraße ist“, erwiderte Jack und zuckte mit den Schultern. 

„Normalerweise kommt hier niemand her, aber ein anderer Besucher will dort oben am Crow Peek Weißkopfadler gesichtet haben und ich wollte der Sache mal nachgehen. Kommen Sie aus der Brenner Lodge?“  
„Nein“. Jack machte eine grobe Bewegung Richtung Westen und antwortete: „Wir sind dort hinten in der Hütte von einem Bekannten.“  
„Aha. Haben Sie noch länger Urlaub?“  
„Leider müssen wir am Wochenende wieder abreisen“, erwiderte Daniel, dem plötzlich erschreckend klar wurde, wie bald das schon war.  
„Na, dann wünsche ich Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag.“  
„Ebenfalls“, antworteten die beiden Männer. 

Die Rangerin machte drei Schritte, drehte sich noch einmal um und meinte mit einem breiten Grinsen: „Übrigens, das sah … echt heiß aus.“ Dann setzte sie mit einem hörbaren Lachen ihren Weg fort. 

Daniel seufzte: „Oh Shit!“  
Jack atmete einmal tief und hörbar durch, dann sagte er: „Okay! Keine weiteren Open-Air-Küsse mehr, einverstanden?“  
„Wird wohl besser sein“, war Daniels zerknirschte und bedauernde Antwort.  
„Es ist besser.“ Resolut ging Jack zu seinem Rucksack, suchte einen netten Platz ein paar Meter neben dem Weg und packte den Proviant aus.

Sie kauten einen Moment hungrig und schweigend und genossen die warmen Sonnenstrahlen, die sie wieder aufwärmten.  
„Sie fand es `heiß´“, sagte Daniel plötzlich und schaute einer Wolkenformation nach, die ihn ein ganz klein wenig an ein Raumschiff erinnerte.  
„Ich finde deinen nackten Hintern auch heiß und trotzdem musst du damit keine Peepshow veranstalten“, meinte Jack kurzangebunden und biss noch einmal in das Brot.  
„Will ich ja auch gar nicht“, verteidigte sich Daniel. „Ich … bin nur froh, dass sie nicht kreischend davon gerannt ist.“  
Jack wandte sich Daniel zu. „Auf so viel Verständnis können wir wahrscheinlich nicht immer hoffen. Wenn wir zurück sind müssen wir ganz vorsichtig …“  
„Ja, ja, ich weiß. Ich weiß es nur zu gut“, unterbrach ihn der Jüngere. Das war ja nun wirklich nichts, was man vergessen konnte.

Und plötzlich glaubte er zu ahnen, was Jack am Vorabend so unkonzentriert hatte sein lassen. Colonel O´Neill hatte ein ganz bestimmtes Bild von sich und dazu gehörte es sicher nicht, dass er mit dem Archäologen seines Teams schlief. ‚  
Falsch Daniel,’ korrigierte er sich sofort, ‚schlafen vielleicht schon, aber er will sicher nicht, dass sie das im SGC herausfinden. Selbst wenn Hammond sich ganz auf seine „Was ich nicht weiß, macht mich nicht heiß“ - Position zurückziehen würde’. 

So setzte er sich etwas aufrechter hin und beruhigte Jack: „Wir müssen im SGC doch gar nichts sagen. Hammond wird uns nur zu gerne glauben, wenn ich ihm sage, dass ich dich Meditationsübungen gelehrt habe. Niemand braucht je erfahren, dass wir … Sex zur Entspannung hatten.“ 

„Daniel, Dr. Fraiser wird mich komplett auf den Kopf stellen, wenn wir wieder zurück sind. Es wird uns gar nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen. Es sei denn, du willst die nächsten Tage gar nichts mehr in der Richtung unternehmen … was ihr eindeutige Indizien liefert.“ Abwartend schaute er seinen Freund an.

Verflixt, an Janet hatte Daniel gar nicht gedacht. So schluckte er den Kloß, der sich in seinem Hals bildete runter und fragte: „Ist es das, was du möchtest?“  
Als Jack sah, dass Daniel kaum seine Enttäuschung zurückhalten konnte und gerade so schaute, als ob ein ignoranter Airman seine Lieblingsscherbe hätte fallen lassen, rief er: „Nein, du Dummkopf!“

Und als Daniels Augen bei diesen wenig schmeichelhaften Worten dennoch aufleuchteten, wurde ihm so leicht in seinem Innern, dass er lächelnd das Erstbeste rausblubberte, das ihm in den Sinn kam: „Ich muss doch noch rausfinden, was du mit den Sachen aus dem Heimwerkermarkt anstellen willst.“

„Oh, keine Sorge, Jack, die habe ich eigentlich nur eingepackt, weil ich deinen Gesichtsausdruck sehen wollte, wenn du sie bezahlen musst“, beruhigte ihn Daniel.  
„Aha?“  
„Sei nicht böse, die haben doch nur ein paar Cent gekostet und so einen Haken kann man doch vielleicht immer wieder mal brauchen“, versuchte Daniel den nachdenklichen, fast düsteren Blick von Jacks Gesicht zu verscheuchen. Er tätschelte Jacks Ellbogen.

‚Oh Mann, Daniel hatte echt gar keinen blassen Schimmer, was vor allem die Lederbänder in ihm ausgelöst hatten! Als ob es ihm auf die paar Cent ankäme! - Nun, Flyboy, bist du nicht eigentlich alt genug, um zu deinen Wünschen zu stehen? Allein die Tatsache, dass du seit zwei Tagen ewig an diese blöde Tüte denken musst, sollte dir doch zu denken geben. Ist es wirklich so schwer, einzugestehen, dass du …’

„Ich … kann dir das Geld auch zurückgeben…“, sagte Daniel zögerlich, der gar nicht mehr wusste, was er aus Jacks Verhalten schließen sollte. Seine Hand schwebte unentschlossen ein paar Zentimeter über dessen Arm, ohne dass er ihn zu berühren wagte.

‚Daniel ist wirklich ein hirnloser Idiot! …und du mit ihm, Jack!!’  
Und so gab sich O´Neill einen ganz gewaltigen Ruck, ließ sich nach hinten auf den Rücken fallen, schloss die Augen und sagte: „Du kannst die Sachen auch ausprobieren.“ Es hatte laut und deutlich rauskommen sollen, doch war es so leise, dass Daniel es nur deshalb hörte, weil er seinen Freund mit all seiner Aufmerksamkeit beobachtete. 

Als so gar keine Antwort kam, öffnete er die Augen wieder und schaute genau in Daniels Gesicht.  
„Es würde dir gefallen“, sagte Daniel wissend und streichelte über Jacks Brust.  
„He! Keine falschen Rückschlüsse!“ , verteidigte sich Jack viel zu vehement, um glaubwürdig zu sein. „Ich dachte nur … ich meinte… es ist so…“  
„Du möchtest keine Fehlinvestition getätigt haben?“, schlug Daniel liebenswürdig vor.  
„Richtig!“ Erleichtert strahlte O´Neill ihn an. 

„Also schön, Jack. Damit wären wir wieder an unserem Ausgangspunkt angelangt. Heute Abend gehörst du mir. Du tust nur das, was ich sage und wenn ich es sage. Keine Widerrede, nur Gehorchen.“  
„Dan…“  
Daniels Lippen verschlossen seine Lippen mit einem hartem Kuss, Daniels Hände drückten seine Hände fest ins Gras, während er mit seinem Knie einmal über Jacks Unterleib strich, dessen Glied sofort erwachte. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen und keinerlei Gegenwehr besiegelte der Colonel ihren Pakt.

* * *

… und wusste dann gar nicht, ob er möglichst schnell oder möglichst langsam zu ihrer Unterkunft zurückkehren wollte. Denn natürlich hatten Daniels Worte genau den gewünschten Effekt auf ihn gehabt: er brütete den größten Teil des Rückwegs über ihnen. Er wusste, dass er darauf brannte, einmal die Fesseln auszuprobieren, so viel war er immerhin schon bereit, sich selbst einzugestehen. Er wusste auch intuitiv, dass er Daniel vertrauen konnte. Weder würde der ihn zu Schaden kommen lassen noch würde er mit seinem Wissen, worauf der harte Airforce-Colonel so ganz privat stand, hausieren gehen. Und trotzdem … noch nie hatte er jemandem – freiwillig - soviel … Verfügungsgewalt über sich gegeben. Oh ja, da war das Wort wieder und wahrscheinlich hatte Daniel Recht, der Kreis musste sich schließen.

* * *

Jack wäre am liebsten sofort ins Schlafzimmer gestürzt, aber Daniel hatte schon unterwegs die „Menüfolge“ fürs Abendessen bekannt gegeben und so stand erst einmal Kochen auf dem Plan. Gemüse putzen, Fleisch grillen, Tisch decken, Essen, Trinken, Abräumen – stundenlang, eine Ewigkeit wie es schien.

Und dann war es soweit. Jack konnte den Moment gar nicht verpassen, denn Daniel nahm ihm das leere Glas aus der Hand, stellte es auf den Tisch zurück und sagte freundlich aber bestimmt: „Geh jetzt unter die Dusche und dann warte vor dem Bett stehend auf mich.“  
„Yep, kein Problem“, zwang sich Jack zu sagen und wischte die schwitzenden Handinnenflächen an seiner Hose ab.

Er duschte fast kalt, denn er kämpfte gegen eine leichte Übelkeit an, die ihm auf den Magen schlug. So aufgeregt war er … seit der Flugprüfung nicht mehr gewesen.  
‚Wahnsinn, das hier wollte er inzwischen fast ebenso sehr wie damals die Kampfjets fliegen!’

Er beeilte sich und als er halbwegs trocken war, rannte er fast ins Schlafzimmer. Daniel war noch nicht da und so nahm er sich wenigstens Zeit, auch noch die Haare trocken zu rubbeln. Er hörte wie Daniel von der Küche aus direkt in die Dusche ging. Heute war aber wohl nur Schnelldurchgang angesagt, denn schon kurz darauf wurde das Wasser wieder abgestellt.  
Jack zögerte einen Moment, doch dann legte er das feuchte Handtuch über die Lehne eines Stuhls.  
‚Himmel! Jetzt stand er tatsächlich nackt vor dem Bett und wartete auf seinen … Freund, …Liebhaber, …Teamkameraden und’ – er grinste - ‚…Kerkermeister.’ 

In dem Moment, als Daniel - wer hätte das gedacht? - in einen Bademantel gekleidet, das Zimmer betrat, zog er seine Erkennungsmarken über den Kopf. Er warf sie mit einem gezielten Wurf auf den Stuhl, auf dem auch schon das Handtuch hing. Gespannt schaute er Daniel entgegen, einen Augenblick unschlüssig, dann nahm er die Hände hinter den Rücken und trat mit den Beinen einen halben Meter auseinander. Seine Oberschenkelmuskeln zitterten vor Anspannung.  
‚Komm schon, Jack!’ Bis hierhin waren sie schon einmal gekommen, dann konnten sie jetzt auch von hier aus weitermachen. Sein Blick fiel auf jene ominöse Plastiktüte in Daniels rechter Hand, die ihm in den letzten Tagen bereits schon so viel Kopfzerbrechen bereitet hatte. 

Er musste schlucken. 

In der anderen Hand trug Daniel ein paar Handtücher, Waschlappen, - und er schaute genauer hin – Küchentücher sowie den Gürtel seiner Hose. 

Er schluckte hektischer. 

Daniel legte die gesamte Ausstattung sorgfältig auf dem Boden vor dem Bett ab, dann wandte er sich an Jack: „Komm her.“  
Zwei Schritte, die Daniel hätte genauso gut machen können, aber - er sah es ein - nicht heute Abend. Er trat auf Daniel zu, der ihn sofort in die Arme schloss und ihm über den Rücken rieb. „Du zitterst ja!“

Erst jetzt fiel Jack auf, dass er tatsächlich bibberte. Das musste wohl die Kombination aus der kalten Dusche und seinen Nerven, die vor Erwartung und Verwirrung flimmerten, sein. Er genoss die rubbelnden Kreise, die Daniels Hände fuhren, um ihn aufzuwärmen. 

‚Jack war ja manchmal wirklich ein Kindskopf!’ Hatte der wirklich gedacht, eine eiskalte Dusche würde seine Erregung lange genug zurückdrängen? Da kannte er seinen Körper aber schlecht! Denn der reagierte sofort mit Interesse, als der raue Frotteestoff von Daniels Bademantel gegen ihn rieb. Ganz nachlässig bewegte sich Daniel gegen ihn, schob sein Becken gegen Jacks Unterleib und hielt die sanfte Reibung zwischen ihren Körpern aufrecht. 

Bevor ihm die Sache schneller als gedacht gänzlich entgleiten konnte, brachte Jack seinen Kopf auf ein paar Zentimeter Abstand und fragte: „Gibt es eigentlich Regeln?“  
„Nur eine. Du tust nur …“  
„Ich tue nur das, was du sagst. Schon verstanden“, grinste Jack.  
„Und dazu gehört mit Sicherheit nicht, dass du mich mitten im Satz unterbrichst“, bemerkte Daniel und schaute Jack ernst an. 

‚Verflucht!’ -- „Okay.“ --  
‚Und nein, Schwanz, du findest das nicht toll, wenn Daniel diesen Tonfall drauf hat!’  
Aber Jack konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass etwas in seinem Innern auf die Autorität in Daniels Stimme zu reagieren begann. Er machte die Augen, die er unwillkürlich für einen Moment geschlossen hatte, bewusst wieder auf und traf immer noch auf Daniels abwartenden Blick. ‚Was denn noch’? wollte er ihn schon patzig anfahren, als ihm tatsächlich eine Idee kam. ‚Gott, das war ja fast noch schwerer, als nackt vor Daniel zu stehen!’  
„Entschuldigung“, brachte er dann aber tatsächlich heraus, denn die Alternative wäre wohl gewesen Daniel ‚Sir’ zu nennen und das kam ihm nicht nur unpassend, sondern sogar fast lächerlich vor.  
„Akzeptiert.“ 

Huh! Jack steckte ja schon tiefer drin, als er es je für möglich gehalten hätte, denn eigentlich hatte er Jack nur klar machen wollen, dass er jetzt das Kommando übernommen hatte. Nun denn, er könnte auch auf dieser Schiene weiter machen. Gut sogar. Sehr gut sogar!  
Daniel bemerkte, wie die Macht, die Jack ihm gerade gab, seine Kopfhaut prickeln ließ. Er würde alles dransetzen, Jacks Vertrauen nicht zu enttäuschen.  
„Schließ die Augen!“, sagte er zu seinem erwartungsvollen Freund. „Du wirst jede Berührung dadurch noch intensiver spüren.“  
„Wenn das mal gut geht“, murmelte Jack, tat aber wie ihm geheißen.

Als erstes küsste ihn Daniel fest und ausdauernd auf den Mund, um ihm klarzumachen, dass nichts außer Vergnügen auf ihn warten würden. Er versuchte, in diesen Kuss all seine Liebe und seine Bewunderung für Jack zu legen. Er wusste nicht, ob die Botschaft so ankam, aber immerhin stöhnte Jack leise in den Kuss und hatte Mühe, seine Hände bei sich zu behalten. Daniels Lippen wanderten tiefer und warme Luft und eine feuchte Zunge ließen Jacks Brustwarzen rasch zu festen Knospen werden. Wie sanfte Geisterhände glitten seine Hände dann über Jacks Brust und Bauch hinunter bis zu dessen Schwanz, dem er auch nur den Hauch einer Berührung schenkte. Genauso lange bis er sah, dass Jack am liebsten unruhig „fester“ geschrieen hätte.  
Dem kam er zuvor, denn seine Hände lagen jetzt wieder auf Jacks Brust und zupften an den empfindlichen Brustwarzen. Ein wenig mehr und noch ein wenig mehr. Er ließ Jack eine ganze Weile genau auf der Schwelle zwischen heftigster Empfindung und Schmerz hängen und erst als Jack ein frustriertes Wimmern entwich, beendete er es. 

Fasziniert schaute Daniel auf den heftig atmenden, um seine Kontrolle kämpfenden Mann vor ihm. Er hatte die Augen, wie befohlen, fest zugepresst, seine Wahrnehmung ganz auf den Tastsinn konzentriert. Und jetzt wartete er wirklich darauf, was als nächstes geschah. Hatte die Entscheidung ganz in Daniels Hand gelegt. Oh, ja er hatte Macht über Jacks Körper, weil der sie ihm freiwillig gab. 

„Dreh dich um.“  
Jack wusste nicht, wie lange Daniel ihn so gemustert hatte, denn sein Zeitgefühl war ihm völlig abhanden gekommen. Er wusste nur, dass es sich unendlich gut anfühlte, von Daniel mit hundertprozentiger Aufmerksamkeit bedacht zu werden. Und als Daniel jetzt endlich eine neue Anordnung gab, war Jack nach einem winzigen Zögern nur zu bereit ihr zu folgen.  
‚Es konnte nur noch besser werden, oder?’

„Beug dich vor und stütz dich mit den Händen auf dem Bett ab.“

‚Upps, vielleicht war er mit dem „besser werden“ etwas voreilig gewesen?’ Denn wenn er halbwegs bequem stehen wollte, würde er dazu die Beine spreizen müssen … zwischen die Daniel gerade ein Knie brachte, um sie auseinander zu drücken. Daniels warme Hände fuhren in festen Kreisen über seinen Rücken und seinen Po und Jack trat einen Schritt zur Seite. Auf Daniels sanftes Beharren hin wurden es noch ein paar Zentimeter mehr. War ja auch nicht so, als ob das Bett noch weit von seinen Händen entfernt gewesen wäre … nur … was sollte Daniel denken, … wenn er jetzt … 

„Beug dich vor, Jack.“ Daniel war Jacks Zögern nicht entgangen und er hatte eine ziemlich gute Vorstellung, gegen welche festgefahrenen Vorstellungen sein Freund gerade in seinem Kopf ankämpfen musste. Mit sanftem Druck auf Jacks Rücken, erleichterte er ihm die Entscheidung.

Jack stützte sich auf dem Bett ab und stellte sich so bequem wie möglich hin. ‚Scheiß drauf!’ Daniel wollte es, er wollte es … den Rest würde er morgen mit sich ausmachen. Er könnte Daniel zum Ausgleich ja ein wenig beim Heimwerken herumkommandieren. 

Oh ja, Daniels feste, zupackende Hände, die seinen Hintern kneteten verfehlten auch heute ihre Wirkung nicht. Ebenso wenig wie Daniels zärtliche Berührungen, die seine Oberschenkel herunterwanderten, bis in die Kniekehlen. Von denen Jack höchstens angenommen hätte, dass er dort kitzelig sei, nie im Leben aber, dass es ihn zu einem gestöhnten „Ja“ bringen würde, als er spürte, dass Daniel ihn jetzt dort küsste. Er wusste nicht, ob er die Augen immer noch geschlossen halten musste, aber es war ihm egal, denn er musste einfach einen Blick auf Daniel werfen. 

Der Jüngere kauerte hinter ihm auf dem Boden und küsste, biss, leckte und streichelte sich gerade sein linkes Bein hoch. Alles mit einer Aufmerksamkeit und … Ehrerbietung, die er sonst vor allem seinen archäologischen Spielereien widmete. Yeah, es tat wirklich gut, sich auf derselben Liste zu befinden. Jack O´Neill, ein antiker Gott – nur mit der kleinen Abweichung einer pochenden, fast schmerzhaften Erektion wie sie eher selten an griechischen Statuen zu finden war.  
Oh Shit, konnte Daniel denn nicht mal endlich etwas dagegen tun? Musste er jetzt unendlich langsam wirklich erst das zweite Bein … er hätte ja gerne verwöhnen gesagt, aber in seinem Fall war quälen wohl angemessener… herauf quälen? Verdammt, Daniel hatte noch nicht einmal seinen Schwanz angefasst und er stand schon kurz vor dem Explodieren! Besser, er gab Daniel mal eine kleine Warnung.

„Daniel! Ich … kann nicht mehr lange. Ich …“  
„Jack, du hast noch keine Erlaubnis zu kommen. Erst wenn ich es sage.“  
„Erlaubnis?“ ‚Wieso brauchte er dafür eine … Erlaubnis? Daniel dachte doch wohl nicht wirklich …’  
„Ja. Ich sage, was wann getan wird, du erinnerst dich?“ In Daniels Stimme schwang ein Lachen mit. 

‚Der Schweinehund fand das auch noch lustig!’ Aber na ja, etwas Ähnlichem hatte er ja tatsächlich zugestimmt und so beschloss Jack einen Kompromiss einzugehen.  
„Ich werde es versuchen.“  
„Das solltest du auch besser.“  
„Sonst?“  
„Sonst – eh … erinnerst du dich an den Gürtel, den ich mitgebracht habe?“ Jack brauchte ja nicht zu wissen, dass er ihn nur in der Absicht mitgebracht hatte, Jack eventuell damit zu fesseln. Jetzt kam er ihm als Drohung aber gerade recht.  
„Daniel!“, stieß O´Neill empört hervor – und doch spürten beide überrascht, dass er bei diesen Worten fast über den Abgrund getaumelt wäre. Lediglich Daniels rascher Griff mit festem Druck an seine Peniswurzel verhinderte, dass er schon kam. 

„Wow“, war Jacks geistreiche Bemerkung als er wieder genug Luft zum Sprechen hatte. Und doch lag in dem „Wow“ sein ganzes Erstaunen darüber, auf welche Sachen sein Unterbewusstsein offensichtlich abfuhr. Und da er dafür erst mal etwas Bedenkzeit brauchte, kam ihm Daniels Lieblingssatz aus diesem Urlaub sehr gelegen und so meinte er mit einem schwachen Grinsen: „Aber nicht *heute*.“ 

„Nein, heute ganz bestimmt nicht“, erwiderte Daniel mit Nachdruck, denn auch er musste diese Entwicklung erst einmal genauer analysieren. Er erhob sich und gab Jack einen sanften Schubs. „Verlagern wir es lieber ins Bett.“

Jack schlüpfte hinein, legte sich schon mal in die Mitte und als er sich umdrehte, bekam er gerade noch mit, wie Daniel seinen Bademantel zu Boden gleiten ließ. Er fummelte in der Tüte herum, dann kam er ebenfalls ins Bett.  
„Ich werde es dir etwas leichter machen“, sagte Daniel, nahm Jacks Genitalien in eine Hand und begann mit der zweiten, eines der Lederbänder in kunstvollen Knoten und Schlingen darumzuwickeln. 

‚Wahnsinn, sein erfindungsreicher Freund legte ihm tatsächlich einen Penisring Marke Eigenbau an! Vielleicht handwerklich doch nicht so unbegabt?’  
Jack schaute Daniel mit Interesse aber auch einer Prise ungläubigen Staunens zu. Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass der Wissenschaftler so etwas könnte. Aber es saß perfekt. Nichts drückte oder zwickte und doch saß er so fest, dass Jack davon ausgehen konnte, dass sein Höhepunkt einige Zeit herausgezögert werden würde. 

„Wo hast du denn das gelernt?“, erkundigte er sich.  
„Ich … habe an mir selber geübt“, erwiderte Daniel wie immer gnadenlos ehrlich und konnte nicht verhindern, dass er etwas rot wurde, obwohl er sich innerlich dafür schalt.  
Jack grinste: „Da wäre ich gerne dabei gewesen.“  
Nachlässig antwortete Daniel: „Ich kann es dir bei Gelegenheit mal zeigen.“ 

‚…Uuuund ?? – Bingo!’ Seine Worte hatten genau den gewünschten Effekt, denn diese Vorstellung interessierte Jacks Schwanz sehr, er füllte sich weiter. 

Jack bekam den vollen Effekt der Lederriemen zu spüren. Sie wurden enger und Jack wusste auf einmal mit Sicherheit, dass ihm noch ein langer Abend bevorstand. 

Umso mehr als Daniel jetzt zwei seidene Schals aufs Bett beförderte und auf Knien an Jacks Körper raufrobbte, bis er am Kopfende saß.  
„Gib mir deine Hand, Jack“, meinte er mit sanfter Stimme. 

‚Okay, O´Neill, jetzt oder nie! Du willst es und du kannst es!’ Jack streckte Daniel seinen Arm entgegen. Ihre Blicken trafen sich und Daniel hauchte einen Kuss auf die Handinnenfläche ehe er das Handgelenk an den Verstrebungen des Bettes festband.  
Er krabbelte über Jacks Körper und mit belegter Stimme forderte er ihn auf: „Deine andere Hand!“ 

‚Wenn Jack sich nur sehen könnte in diesem Moment!’  
Noch nie war er Daniel so verletzlich vorgekommen, noch nie aber auch so stark. Denn Jacks heftig angespannten Kiefermuskeln war anzusehen, dass ihm das hier nicht leicht fiel und trotzdem ließ er es zu, dass Daniel ihn fesselte. Ließ zu, dass er sich für ihn eine Position begab, die er sicher noch nie freiwillig eingenommen hatte. 

Der jüngere Mann belohnte ihn dafür mit einem langem Kuss, der ein wenig die Anspannung aus Jacks Gliedern weichen ließ. Bis zu dem Moment als Daniel dann sagte: „Heb deine Hüften etwas an.“ 

Ohne recht nachzudenken tat er es und Daniel schob ihm ein Kissen unter die Hüften. Als er seinen Hintern wieder ablegte, drückte ihm Daniel ein wenig die Beine auseinander und so war sein höchster Punkt jetzt sein in den Bändern gefangenes Glied, das geschwollen und rot vom Körper abstand. 

‚Dieser verdammte Archäologe verstand sich echt auf Psychologie!’ Stöhnend schloss Jack die Augen.  
‚Wenn das Gefühl des Ausgeliefertseins nur nicht alle Nerven in ihm zum Vibrieren bringen würde!’  
Jeder vergebliche Versuch, den er unüberlegt machte, um seine Hände runter zu nehmen und Daniel zu berühren, erinnerte ihn deutlich, dass sie gefesselt waren. Jede Berührung Daniels an seinem Bauch, seinen Schenkeln und seiner Leiste demonstrierte ihm, dass Daniel jetzt das Tempo vorgab. Ein Gemisch aus Frustration, Erleichterung und Sorglosigkeit begann durch seinen Körper zu fluten. 

Daniel blieb nicht verborgen, dass Jack langsam begann, sich treiben zu lassen. Dass sich seine Konzentration allmählich von den Fragen: warum lasse ich das zu? Was sagt das über mich aus? zu den Empfindungen in seinem Körper verschob. Dass er begieriger wurde, Daniels Hände zu spüren, dass er von sich aus die Beine auseinander fallen ließ, um Daniel besseren Zugang zu gewähren. 

Diese Erkenntnis wühlte ihn tief im Innern auf, erfüllte ihn mit Staunen und Dankbarkeit, dass er das für Jack sein durfte. Seine Finger und Lippen gaben Jack diese Liebe zurück, wanderten über dessen Körper, brachten ihn zum Stöhnen und fast lautlosem Flehen. Als er sich sicher war, dass er Jack auf den Zustand einer formbaren, erwartungsvollen Quabbelmasse reduziert hatte, löste er die Fesseln und befahl: „Dreh dich auf den Bauch.“

Wham!! Da waren sie wieder, die bedeutungsschweren Worte, denen er schon einmal nicht hatte folgen wollen. Aber heute war es anders. Heute hatte er nicht nur widerstrebend zugestimmt, heute wollte er es. Wollte wissen, wie es sich anfühlte, ganz von Daniel vereinnahmt zu werden.  
Aber das hieß ja nicht, dass es ihm leicht fiel, so etwas zu wollen und deshalb murmelte er kaum hörbar: „Mistkerl“, während er sich auf den Bauch drehte und Daniel das Kissen zur Seite warf.

Dann aber streckte er Daniel seine Hände ohne Aufforderung wieder entgegen. Der zog erst das eine Band erneut fest, legte sich der Länge nach auf ihn und knotete sodann die andere Hand fest. Als er sich runterrollen wollte, flüsterte Jack: „Bleib noch so.“  
Im ersten Moment war Daniel erstaunt, dann machte es Sinn. Er ließ Jack die Stärke und Kraft spüren, die er selbst auch hatte. Gab dem Colonel das Gefühl, sich einem gleichwertigen Partner zu ergeben. 

Jack wand sich unter ihm, um diesen Eindruck zu verstärken und lehnte sich in die Bänder, die seine Hände bewegungslos hielten. Plötzlich waren die Fesseln für ihn eine Rettungsleine geworden, ein Zeichen, dass Daniel ihn festhielt. Dass Daniel genau wusste, was zu tun war und er nichts zu tun hatte als den wunderbaren Empfindungen in seinem Körper nachzuspüren. Er wollte inzwischen, dass Daniel alles von ihm nahm, wollte Daniel alles geben. Seine Gefühle, seinen Körper - ja, sogar das Recht zu bestimmen, wann es für ihn an der Zeit war, den Höhepunkt zu haben. 

Und als Daniel seine Hüften hochzog, um ihn daran zu hindern, seinen tropfenden, harten Schwanz weiter unablässig gegen die kühlen Laken zu reiben, gestand er ihm auch das zu. Die Stirn auf die Matratze gepresst bot er Daniel seinen Hintern dar, bettelte darum, dass Daniel ihn jetzt endlich ausfüllte. 

Das verschaffte Daniel selbst ein akutes Problem, dem er nur mit einem schmerzhaften Griff abhelfen konnte. Denn nie im Leben hatte er sich einen derart … submissiven Colonel vorgestellt, der sich für ihn in ein eine Stellung begeben hatte, von der er nicht wusste, ob er sie auch einnehmen könnte. Und das stieg ihm zu Kopf, ließ ihn fast hyperventilieren, drohte seine Selbstbeherrschung einfach zu zerkrümeln. Colonel Jack O´Neill lag vor ihm, hart, nackt - und wartete auf seine Entscheidung. So verletzlich und ausgeliefert, dass Daniel hätte schreien können. 

Jetzt konnte er keine Sekunde mehr länger warten und ließ seine warme Hand durch die Spalte von Jacks Pobacken gleiten.  
„Bereit, Jack?“, wisperte er kaum hörbar.  
„Schon darüber hinaus“, gestand ihm Jack ebenso leise zu.

Und so beugte Daniel sich vor und ließ seine Zunge über die runzelige Haut von Jacks Anus gleiten. Er leckte einmal drüber, die Textur dieser verborgenen Stelle erfassend und Jack stöhnte laut auf. Flehte nur noch „Daniel“ und „jetzt“, als Daniel es wiederholte und einen winzigen Millimeter vordrang. Zitterte unkontrolliert und glaubte zu vergehen, als Daniel ihn auf diese Weise ganz sanft dehnte. 

Dann versank alles in einem Mahlstrom der Empfindungen, als Daniels Schwanz endlich langsam in ihn eindrang. Einen Moment wunderte sich Jack über Daniels Selbstbeherrschung, dann ließ er sich einfach fallen. Vertraute vollends darauf, dass Daniel ihn da durchführte und heil herausbrachte. Passte sich Daniels Händen an, die ihn im Rhythmus bewegten, ließ sich höher und höher tragen und bekam gar nicht mehr mit, dass er jetzt jeden Stoß mit einem Grunzen oder Stöhnen begleitete. 

Daniel wusste, dass er es jetzt nicht mehr länger herauszögern konnte. Sein Körper konnte sich nicht mehr dem Ruf widersetzen, Jack jetzt mit jeder Faser seines Wesens zu nehmen. Das Angebot der völligen Unterwerfung anzunehmen. Und so löste er mit einer Hand den Knoten von den Bändern, die Jacks Penis umschlossen, wisperte seinem Geliebten: „Komm für mich“ ins Ohr und ließ sich von Jacks erlösendem Schrei und dem krampfartigen Zusammenziehen von Jacks Körper einfach mitreißen.  
Daniel verströmte sich ebenfalls mit einem leisen Aufschrei in Jack. Beide ließen sich durch die strudelnde Brandung tragen, die Jacks Höhepunkt ausgelöst und Daniels Orgasmus weitergeführt hatte.  
Jeder sich der Lust des anderes bewusst, beide darauf bedacht, dem Partner soviel davon, soviel von sich selbst wie nur möglich zu schenken.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile ehe ihre Sinne wieder etwas anderes als das wirbelnde, kreisende, ermattende Gefühl der Fast-Auflösung an das Gehirn schickten. In winzigen Tropfen bahnte sich die Realität wieder einen Weg.  
Jack spürte seine Knie, die nicht nur sein sondern auch Daniels Gewicht tragen mussten.  
Daniel spürte Jacks zischendes Luftholen, als er sich millimeterweise zu bewegen versuchte. 

Widerstrebend löste sich Daniel von dem Körper unter ihm, woraufhin sich Jack sofort auf den Bauch gleiten ließ, seine Knie entlastend. Daniel löste die Fesseln, dann ließ er sich neben Jack fallen. 

Jack tat noch einen tiefen Atemzug, dann drehte er sich so, dass er Daniel die Arme um den Körper schlingen konnte. Er presste den jüngeren Mann fest an sich und atmete gegen dessen Halsbeuge ein und aus. 

Daniel wollte Jack sagen wie … überwältigend es gewesen war, doch als er endlich Worte zusammen hatte, die nicht zu profan klangen, verschloss ihm Jack mit einem Kuss den Mund. Noch einmal nahm er Anlauf, wieder hinderte ihn sein Geliebter und da gab er mit einem Lächeln zu verstehen, dass er verstanden hatte. Er angelte mit einem Fuß nach dem Oberbett, zog es nach oben und mit Jacks Hilfe breiteten sie es über ihre ineinander verschlungenen Körper. 

Auf einem satten, befriedigten Gefühl glitten sie beide schneller als gedacht in den Schlaf.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten Jack wach. Seine innere Uhr sagte ihm sofort, dass es weit später als gewöhnlich sein musste. Er tastete nach seiner Armbanduhr, die auf dem Nachttisch lag und ein rascher Blick bestätigte diese Vermutung. Oh Mann, so lange hatte er nicht mehr geschlafen … seit er den Kindergarten verlassen hatte! 

Er streckte sich vorsichtig und alle möglichen Muskeln protestierten – mmhm, aber trotzdem war es ein wundervolles Gefühl. Sein … nun, Bettgefährte war das Wort, das ungefragte in seinen Kopf sprang, erwachte bei diesen Bewegungen langsam. 

‚Keine Gewissensbisse wegen gestern Abend, alter Knabe!’ , zwang sich Jack zu denken, als ihn der erste Blick aus den noch leicht verhangenen blauen Augen traf.  
„Jack“, nuschelte Daniel mit größter Zufriedenheit, als er den forschenden Blick auf sich spürte und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln. Dann schloss er die Augen wieder.  
„Sleeping Beauty, es ist schon fast Mittag“, neckte Jack und strich über Daniels Brust.  
„Habe ich etwa irgendetwas von einem Dornröschen an mir?“, murmelte Daniel, das Gesicht halb im Kissen verborgen.  
„Ja, den gesunden Schlaf“, entgegnete Jack frech. 

„Madre de Dios! Bist du am Morgen danach immer so …so…“ Daniel drehte sich blinzelnd herum und gähnte.  
„Wie?“  
„Weiß auch nicht“, gestand Daniel ein und musterte jetzt seinerseits den anderen Mann. Dann erkundigte er sich sanft: „Alles okay?“  
„Ja. Und bei dir?“  
„Es war dein Hintern, Jack“, stellte Daniel kopfschüttelnd fest und setzte sich auf. 

Jack presste ein Kissen in Form und lehnte sich neben ihn an das Kopfteil des Bettes.  
„Es war nicht nur mein Hintern, Daniel“, stellte er ruhig fest.  
„Das stimmt. – Jack… das … das war das Unglaublichste, was ich je gemacht habe.“ Er nahm eine von Jacks Händen und drückte sie.

„Hey, bevor du mir hier sentimental wirst, noch eine Frage: woher … kannst du das ganze Zeug? Und ich meine jetzt nicht die Sache mit dem Pe … den Bändern, sondern … du weißt schon.“ 

Im hellen Tageslicht war so etwas viel schwieriger und Jack wünschte jetzt, er hätte Daniel am Abend vorher nicht zum Schweigen gebracht, dann hätten sie das ganze Gespräch jetzt schon hinter sich. „Lernt man so etwas im Archäologie-Studium?“  
„Fast“, grinste Daniel. Als er Jacks erstauntes Augenbrauen-Hochziehen sah, fuhr er fort:„Im Rahmen meiner anthropologischen Studien habe ich mich ein Semester mal mit Dominanz und Gruppendynamik in primitiven Gesellschaften beschäftigt. Da habe ich eine Reihe sehr interessanter Aufsätze gelesen.“ 

„Gelesen! Ich hätte es mir denken können! Und … und da stand auch was über …Sex als … Entspannungstechnik drin?“ Forschend schaute ihn Jack an. Es war beiden klar, dass er eigentlich hatte etwas anderes fragen wollen.  
Und so gab Daniel ihm die Antwort, nach der er in Wahrheit suchte. Vorsichtig formulierte er: „Ich kann dir viele Beispiele dafür nennen, dass Personen, die im realen Leben laufend Entscheidungen über Leben und Tod fällen müssen und Verantwortung für andere mittragen, im …äh… sexuellen Bereich von Zeit zu Zeit diese Verantwortung ganz gern auf jemand anderes übertragen.“ 

Jack verdaute das schweigend. Dann fragte er: „Was ist mit dir?“  
„Wie meinst du das?“  
„Du hast gesagt, dass ich alles, was du mit mir machst, auch mit dir machen darf. Was ist, wenn ich so etwas jetzt – sagen wir nächstes Wochenende – von dir will?“ Jack konnte richtig Daniels Gedanken rasen sehen, spürte, wie sich Daniels Hand ganz kurz in seiner verkrampfte, doch dann antwortete Daniel ruhig: „Wenn du das möchtest, werde ich das tun.“  
„Aber … es ist nicht dein Ding!“, schlussfolgerte er.  
„Nein. Ich … ich…“  
„Du kommandierst lieber deinen Colonel rum“, lachte Jack.  
„Hey, dafür kommandierst du mich auf Missionen rum“, verteidigte sich Daniel grinsend.

Jack stieß ein abfälliges Zischen aus: „Jackson! Wenn sich irgendjemand nicht von mir herumkommandieren lässt, dann bist das ja wohl du!“  
„Ich ?“  
„Ja, du! Teal´c nickt zustimmend, Carter sagt brav und artig: „Ja, Sir“, nur du quatschst mir das Ohr ab, bis ich zustimme.“  
„Zu deinem Besten“, erwiderte Daniel mit unschuldigem Augenaufschlag.  
„Ja klar!“ 

Sie lächelten sich an und auch wenn Jack seinen Mund spöttisch verzogen hatte, sah Daniel doch, dass es weit von dem triefenden Sarkasmus entfernt war, mit dem Jack noch vor vierzehn Tagen auf so eine Diskussion reagiert hätte. Jetzt musste er Jack diesen Ausweg nur noch für die Zukunft offen halten. Deshalb beugte er sich zu ihm vor und küsste ihn. Dann meinte er: „Wann immer du mir die Verantwortung für einen Abend übertragen willst, tu es.“

Einen Moment blieb Jack noch ernst und sagte: „Versprochen“, dann warf er Daniel auf den Rücken und kniete sich über ihn. 

„Hey, willst du das Bett gar nicht mehr verlassen?“, lachte Daniel und rieb sich gegen ihn.  
„Heute nicht“, bestätigte Jack.  
„Oh, Gott! … und was ist mit meinem Kaffee?“  
„Wenn du welchen willst, hole ich dir welchen. Ansonsten wird der letzte Tag des Urlaubs entsprechend genutzt.“

„Oh, Jack! Dein Enthusiasmus in Ehren, aber es ist nicht das Ende der Welt wenn wir wieder ins SGC zurückkehren müssen“, versuchte ihm Daniel klar zu machen.  
„Nein, es ist aber das Ende der Unbeschwertheit“, erwiderte O´Neill mit melancholischer Einsicht.  
„Wir werden Zeit für uns finden, ich verspreche es – und wenn ich die Übersetzungen liegen lasse!“  
„Wahnsinn, Daniel! Das ist die tollste Liebeserklärung, die mir je gemacht worden ist“, lachte Jack aus ganzem Halse.  
„Liebeserklärung?“ Der Semantiker in Daniel nahm das Wort sehr wörtlich und nach einer winzigen Sekunde Bedenkzeit sagte er zufrieden: „Ja, ich schätze, das war eine.“

Etwas Ähnliches zuzugeben überstieg nun doch O´Neills Fähigkeiten. So flüsterte er nur leise: „Spacemonkey“ in einem so zärtlichen Tonfall, dass Daniel ein Schauder den Rücken herunter lief. Oh, ja sie waren mit Sicherheit jetzt in derselben Richtung unterwegs!

Dann schüttelte Jack die rührselige Stimmung, die bei ihm leicht zu Unbehagen führte, ab und fragte lauter: „Und was jetzt?“  
„Jetzt schreibe ich dich wieder diensttauglich“, erwiderte Daniel.  
„Du? Mich? Jackson! Weißt du eigentlich, dass du der abscheulichste…...“

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Epilog: 

Sie kehrten am nächsten Tag ins Stargate-Center zurück. Auf Hammonds eindringliche Bitte hin brauchte Janet nicht in jede von Jacks Körperöffnungen einen Blick werfen, einfaches Blutdruckmessen tat es auch. Denn der General hatte in einer ruhigen Stunde mal darüber nachgedacht, welche Art von Berührungen Dr. Jackson wohl gemeint hatte, als er ihn – mehr als vage - von diesen Entspannungstechniken unterrichtet hatte. Er war zu beunruhigenden Ergebnissen gekommen. Und da Vorsicht immer besser war als Nachsicht und er Jack nicht im Endeffekt doch noch für das Stargate-Projekt verlieren wollte, hatte er Dr. Fraiser um diese Gefälligkeit gebeten – auch wenn sie sehr misstrauisch geschaut hatte. 

Da es darüber hinaus aber auch noch ein längeres Gespräch mit Dr. Fraiser im Beisein von Dr. McKenzie gegeben hatte, bei dem die beiden Doktoren zugeben mussten, dass sich sämtliche Stresszeichen bei Colonel O´Neill deutlich gebessert hatten, hatte Janet nicht nachgehakt. 

Janet versuchte stattdessen dann aus Daniel heraus zu bringen, was er so alles gemacht hatte, welche von ihren Therapieempfehlungen den größten Erfolg gezeitigt hatte. Daniel gab aber nur vage Erklärungen über viel frische Luft, ausreichende Bewegung und gesundes Essen ab. Als Janet hartnäckig wie ein Hai blieb, der sich in ein blutendes Opfer verbissen hatte, murmelte er noch undeutlich etwas von personenbezogenen, fernöstlichen Entspannungstechniken, dann floh er aus seinem eigenen Büro und versteckte sich den restlichen Nachmittag über in Sams Labor. 

Sam hätte auch zu gerne gewusst, wie Daniel den Colonel in nur knapp zehn Tagen wieder in sein übliches sarkastisches und großschnäuziges Ich verwandelt hatte. Sie war aber viel zu froh, wieder mit einem „Carter, na, was machen die Maschinchen?“, begrüßt zu werden als dass sie ihr Glück durch Nachfragen überstrapaziert hätte. 

Allen war bewusst, dass Jack und Daniel sich jetzt noch etwas häufiger als früher auch außerhalb der Arbeit trafen, aber niemand, außer Hammond, zog daraus irgendwelche Rückschlüsse.  
* * *

Die nächste Mission war die Feuerprobe und obwohl es nichts als Regen, Wind, Blitze und Hagel gab, zeigte sich, dass was auch immer Daniel und der Colonel gemacht hatten, von Dauer war. Nicht einmal die Invasion der Außerirdischen direkt ins Herz des Stargate-Hauptquartiers konnte daran nachhaltig etwas ändern.

* * *

Erst als einige Wochen später Janet dann zu einem äußerst übellaunigen Colonel O´Neill in einer Besprechung sagte: „Wenn Sie nicht augenblicklich zu meckern aufhören, Colonel, schicke ich Sie mit Daniel wieder in diese Hütte!“, wusste Jack, dass die Zeit reif war. Er hatte es schon seit einiger Zeit gespürt, aber nicht darauf hören wollen.

Er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und ging am Nachmittag in Daniels Büro. Da der Archäologe allein über seinen Schriften brütete, legte er ihm mit einem etwas verlegenen Gesichtsausdruck eines der zerknitterten Seidenbänder aus der Hütte, das irgendwie den Weg in seine Tasche gefunden hatte, auf den Schreibtisch. 

Daniel erkannte das Band sofort und blickte auf.  
Jack kratzte sich am Kopf und meinte unwohl: „Janet hat gemeint, es wäre mal wieder Zeit für … etwas Entspannung à la Dr. Jackson.“  
„Und was meinst du, Jack?“ Daniel musterte den anderen Mann aufmerksam, denn in den letzten Wochen hatte sie zwar jede Menge Sex gehabt, aber Jack hatte sehr auf Ausgleich gedrängt. Ja, fast verdächtigte Daniel ihn, eine Strichliste zu führen, wer wann oben gelegen hatte. 

„Scheiße, Daniel! Was soll ich schon meinen?“ Noch immer fiel es ihm nicht so leicht wie Daniel, sich mit diesem speziellen Aspekt ihrer Beziehung zu versöhnen. Mist, Daniel hatte weit weniger Probleme mit seinen Wünschen als er selbst!  
Und dabei waren sie da. Etwas brannte in ihm, drängte danach, mal wieder für eine begrenzte Zeit die absolute Freiheit der Verantwortungslosigkeit zu durchleben. Mal wieder wenigstens für ein paar Stunden nichts als nur ein fühlender, empfindender Körper zu sein. 

Und so meinte er zu seinem Freund, der ihn immer noch abwartend anschaute: „Ich … will es auch.“ Und fast trotzig hinterher: „Tu nicht so, als ob du das nicht wüsstest.“

Daniel nahm das seidene Band an sich und sagte: „Okay, Jack. Du hörst von mir.“  
„Okay.“ Ganz gegen seine Gewohnheit wenn sie bei der Arbeit waren, beugte sich der Colonel vor und hauchte Daniel einen Kuss auf die Lippen, dann ging er zu seinen Missionsberichten zurück.

Eine halbe Stunde später kam Daniel herein, brachte ihm eine Akte und ließ einen Zettel auf seinen Schreibtisch fallen. Er warf Jack einen solchen Blick voller Versprechen zu, dass Jack schon die Hitze in seinen Körper fluten fühlte. In rascher Folge malte er sich alle möglichen Szenarien aus. Er seufzte. In den nächsten Stunden würde er wohl nicht mehr so ganz viel erledigt bekommen. Verdammt seien alle Archäologen! Und sein Büro konnte er auch nicht mehr verlassen, denn mit dieser Erektion konnte er sich nirgends sehen lassen. 

Daniel war schon wieder aus dem Zimmer, ehe Jack endlich den Zettel auseinander faltete und las: 

20 UHR 30. MEIN APPARTMENT. KNIE DICH NACKT VOR DAS BETT UND WARTE AUF MICH. DANIEL.

Heiliger Himmel! Er würde wohl alle Entspannungstechniken bemühen müssen, um sich auf die Entspannung des Abends vorzubereiten …

 

\-------------------------Ende---------------------

 

 

© Antares, Mai 2004


	2. Entspannungstechniken - Teil 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack braucht mal wieder etwas Entspannung der besonderen Art, die ihm nur Daniel geben kann.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Besten Dank an meine Beta-Leserin Athor, die mal wieder zu einem „last-minute“ Beta bereit war. Danke!
> 
> Warnung: Machtspielchen, großzügige Verwendung von Schimpfwörtern, Sex, sanftes erotic spanking und D/s -Situationen! Aber alles in gegenseitigem Einverständnis.

Jack fuhr zu Daniels Wohnung. Nichts Ungewöhnliches nach einem Arbeitstag im Mountain. Aber er schenkte den Nachrichten und den Werbesendungen, die als Hintergrundgeräusche aus seinem Autoradio drangen, nicht die geringste Beachtung, denn in seiner Hosentasche lag zusammen gefaltet ein Zettel von Daniel. Ein kleines Blatt von einem Notizblock, das all seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. 

20 UHR 30. MEIN APPARTMENT. KNIE DICH NACKT VOR DAS BETT UND WARTE AUF MICH. DANIEL.

Schon seit einigen Stunden waren seine Sinne deswegen in Aufruhr. Dabei war er es selbst gewesen, der diese Situation herbeigeführt hatte. 

* * *

Am Nachmittag war er in Daniels Büro marschiert und hatte dem Archäologen eines der zerknitterten Seidenbänder, mit denen sie vor einigen Wochen ihre Fesselspielchen gespielt hatten, auf den Schreibtisch gelegt und gemeint, dass es mal wieder Zeit für etwas Entspannung à la Doktor Jackson sei. Keine große Sache, ein bisschen Entspannung unter Freunden, die auch sonst ein reges Liebesleben, wenngleich der harmloseren Variante, pflegten. Er hatte sich bemüht, es wie eine Kleinigkeit, nicht der Rede wert, klingen zu lassen.

Dabei hatte er diesen Schritt tagelang immer wieder hinaus gezögert, denn für ihn bedeutete es sehr viel mehr. Unter anderem, dass er Daniel auf eine Art und Weise brauchte, mit der er – noch – seine Schwierigkeiten hatte. Aber Daniel war äußerlich die Ruhe in Person geblieben und hatte schon fast geschäftlich: „Okay, Jack. Du hörst von mir“, gesagt und ihm dann kurze Zeit später, mit einer Akte zusammen, diesen Zettel vorbei gebracht. Ja, von diesem Zeitpunkt an, war sein Tag dann eigentlich gelaufen gewesen, jedenfalls was konstruktive Arbeit betraf. Er hatte seine Gedanken einfach nicht mehr auf die Mitarbeiterbeurteilungen konzentrieren können. 

* * *

Jack trommelte mit seinen Fingern auf das Lenkrad, als er wieder mal vor einer roten Ampel anhalten musste, weil der Typ in dem Wagen vor ihm, der seinen Führerschein bestimmt in der Lotterie gewonnen hatte, mit knapp 20 Meilen durch den Berufsverkehr schlich. Kaum wurde die Straße wieder vierspurig, setzte Jack den Blinker und überholte den Langeweiler mit einem deutlichen: „Penner!“. Er begleitete es mit einer Handbewegung, die auch noch in den entferntesten Winkeln der Galaxis verstanden worden wäre. 

Nicht, dass Jack in Zeitnot wäre. Denn ein rascher Blick auf seine Armbanduhr versicherte ihm, dass es erst kurz vor sieben war, als er den Wagen in einer Seitenstraße in der Nähe von Daniels Apartment parkte. Er ging die zwei Querstraßen zurück und ließ sich dann, nach einem kurzen, unbeantworteten Klingeln, mit seinem eigenen Schlüssel in die Wohnung. 

„Daniel?“  
Keine Antwort, also war der Archäologe wohl wirklich noch nicht zu Hause. Jack zog seine Jacke aus, hängte sie an die Garderobe und schlenderte durch den Essbereich ins Wohnzimmer hinunter. Er öffnete die Balkontür und ließ die warme Abendluft herein. Hier oben war der Straßenlärm gedämpft und er lehnte sich gegen die Brüstung und versuchte Gefallen an dem Sonnenuntergang zu finden, der die wenigen Wolken vor dem graublauen Himmel mit leuchtendem Rosa überzog. Doch der Anblick konnte ihn nur wenige Augenblicke fesseln, dann ging er wieder in die Wohnung zurück. Er suchte eine CD mit Instrumental-Musik aus, legte sie in die Stereo-Anlage und begann, Daniels Wohnzimmer aufzuräumen. 

Alles Verdrängungstaktik, der Versuch, nicht an den Abend, der vor ihm lag, zu denken, das war ihm schon klar. Aber er war innerlich so zerrissen, dass er weit von seiner üblichen Souveränität entfernt war. Keine klaren Entscheidungen, zu denen er stehen konnte. Das hier spielte sich alles auf einer ganz anderen Ebene ab. Es war nicht ja oder nein, falsch oder richtig. Es hatte mit Gefühlen zu tun und Bedürfnissen – zwei Sachen, die ihm an normalen Tagen schon Kopfzerbrechen bereiten konnten. Kamen dann noch „erschwerende Umstände“ dazu, so wie jetzt, dann fühlte er sich ziemlich verloren. 

Hinzu kam noch, dass er allein war und niemanden mit einem gut platzierten Witzchen beeindrucken konnte – viel Zeit also für Überlegungen persönlicher Natur. Etwas, worin er so gar nicht gut war. 

Jack lief durchs Wohnzimmer und räumte alles weg, das nicht danach aussah, als wäre es Teil einer wissenschaftlichen Abhandlung, an der Daniel gerade schriebe und läge aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund dort herum. Aus dem Rest machte er ordentliche Stapel, schmutzige Kaffeetassen entsorgte er in der Spülmaschine. Er schüttelte sogar die Kissen auf und legte das karierte Plaid ordentlich zusammen. Oh Mann, wann hatte er den letzten hausfraulichen Anfall dieser Art gehabt?  
Mit einem Kopfschütteln schlenderte er in die Küche und goss sich etwas zu trinken ein. Er schaute wieder auf die Uhr: 18 Uhr 55. Noch anderthalb Stunden. 

Jack ging ins Bad, rasierte sich noch einmal, bis seine Wangen weich und angenehm waren und nahm eine lauwarme Dusche zur Beruhigung. Duschte viel länger als es sonst seine Gewohnheit war und konnte doch die Gedanken nicht von Daniel los bringen. 

Seine eigenen Hände wurden in seiner Vorstellung zu Daniels Händen, die ihn einseiften. Sein Kopf flüsterte ihm zu, er dürfe sich nicht anfassen, da die Erektion Daniel gehöre. Was sie natürlich prompt noch stärker werden ließ. Mit einem Stöhnen lehnte er seine Stirn gegen die kühlen Fliesen und versuchte sich zur Ordnung zu rufen. 

Verdammt noch mal! Er war doch kein hormongesteuerter Teenager mehr! Ein bisschen mehr Kontrolle über seinen Körper stünde ihm doch ganz gut an! Es konnte doch nicht angehen, dass der verflixte Archäologe eine solche Macht über ihn hatte – selbst in seiner Abwesenheit! Das war nicht … fair! 

Jack drehte das Wasser ab, trat aus der Dusche und tapste mit nassen Füßen zu dem Schränkchen, in dem Daniel die Handtücher aufbewahrte. Er zog ein Handtuch heraus, rubbelte damit einmal kurz über seine Haare, dann schlang er es sich um die Hüften. 

19 Uhr 32. Einen Augenblick guckte Jack den Sekundenzeigern beim Ticken zu, überlegte, was er noch tun könnte. Als ihm einfiel, dass es nichts mehr gäbe, als das Handtuch fallen zu lassen und er wäre in der von Daniel gewünschten Aufmachung, stöhnte er laut auf. 

Nein, so einfach würde er es dem Archäologen nicht machen! 

Mit neuer Entschlossenheit, wühlte er sich durch Daniels Kleiderschrank, suchte ein graues USAF T-Shirt aus, das er vor einigen Wochen bei Daniel gelassen hatte und zog die Schublade mit der Unterwäsche auf. Einen Moment zögerte er, dann schlüpfte er in einen von Daniels Hieroglyphen-Boxershorts, den er ihm selbst einmal geschenkt hatte. Eine schwarze Trainingshose vervollständigte seine Aufmachung. Er warf einen kritischen Blick in den Spiegel – nicht gerade modisch, aber angezogen. Und das wäre wohl auch das Einzige, was Daniel daran auszusetzen hätte. 

Jack grinste, schlenderte in das Wohnzimmer zurück und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Immerhin konnte der Große Preis von Monaco für eine ganze Weile seine Aufmerksamkeit fesseln, bis er dann begann, stets unruhiger durch die diversen Kanäle zu zappen. Langsam begann er zu wünschen, dass er lieber eine Runde mit Teal’c boxen gegangen wäre, statt Daniel das Band vorzulegen. Drei, vier Runden schweißtreibenden Trainings hätten sicher auch einen guten Effekt gehabt, und er müsste sich jetzt nicht mit dieser Warterei rumquälen. 

Nervös und unruhig trommelte Jack mit seinen Fingern auf der Armlehne des Sofas einen anderen Takt als den, in dem sein rechtes Knie auf und ab wippte. Warum gab es eigentlich nur so einen Scheiß im TV, wenn man mal etwas wirklich Ablenkendes brauchte? Wofür bezahlte man eigentlich die ganzen Kabelgebühren? Doch sicher nicht, um mit so einem Müll zugedröhnt zu werden! Missmutig schaltete Jack weiter, ohne sich für etwas begeistern zu können. 

Und so fand ihn Daniel Punkt 20 Uhr 30 dann auch vor. 

Für einen Augenblick war Daniel sehr erstaunt, Jack auf dem Sofa zu sehen, denn er hatte gedacht, Jack wollte diesen Abend unbedingt für sich. Er war davon ausgegangen, dass Jack ihm durch die Übergabe des Bandes deutlich gemacht hatte, welche Richtung der Abend nehmen sollte. Den halben Nachmittag hatte er schon Pläne geschmiedet, wie er durch leichte Fesseln und viel Sex den Colonel erst zur Raserei und dann zum Entspannen und Vergessen bringen könnte.  
Und jetzt saß der angezogen vor dem Fernseher! Hatte sein Freund innerhalb der letzten Stunden seine Meinung dermaßen grundlegend geändert? Oder hatte er nur die Regeln geändert? Daniel warf den Autoschlüssel mit einem lauten Klirren auf den Esszimmertisch, um seine Ankunft deutlich zu machen. 

Bei diesem Geräusch drehte Jack den Kopf in seine Richtung. „Hi, Daniel!“, rief er vom Wohnbereich herauf und wandte sich wieder den Nachrichten zu. Kein Entgegenkommen, kein Hinweis.

„Hallo, Jack.“ Daniel überlegte fieberhaft und analysierte die Situation, während er betont langsam seine Jacke an die Garderobe hängte. Aus diesen zwei Worten hatte er leider nichts über Jacks Zustand heraushören können. Sie konnten alles bedeuten. Sowohl, dass das Spiel für heute Abend abgesagt war, als auch, dass Jack damit nur Auflehnung demonstrieren wollte. Daniel biss sich unschlüssig auf seinen Daumen und kickte derweil seine Schuhe weg.  
Er wünschte sich, dass er mehr Erfahrung hätte, auf diesem Gebiet – nicht nur Buchwissen. In der Berghütte war es einfacher gewesen, da hatte er mit Hammond im Hintergrund „drohen“ können, hatte eine Legitimation, die über sie beide hinausging gehabt. Aber jetzt? Welche Mittel hatte er denn wirklich, wenn Jack nicht bereit war, sich zu unterwerfen? 

Dann straffte er seine Schultern. Jack hatte den Abend haben wollen, dann sollte er ihn auch bekommen! Nur sein Safewort würde ihn stoppen! Er holte noch einmal tief Luft, zog des Effekts wegen auch noch die Socken aus, denn Jack hatte ein Faible für nackte Füße, dann marschierte er die paar Stufen vom Essbereich herunter. Er nahm Jack ohne ein Wort die Fernbedienung aus der Hand, schaltete den Fernseher aus und stellte sich vor den Bildschirm. Mit ruhiger Stimme meinte er: „Ich denke, wir hatten einen anderen Treffpunkt ausgemacht.“ 

„Hey, jetzt weiß ich nicht, wie das Wetter morgen wird“, beschwerte sich Jack.  
„Kannst du im Internet nachlesen“, beschied ihm Daniel, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und musterte Jack abwartend.  
Jack grinste herausfordernd zurück und ließ sich auf dem Sofa noch ein Stückchen weiter zurücksinken. 

Oookay. Jack wollte Machtspielchen? Konnte er haben! „Schlafzimmer – sofort.“ Nicht, dass Daniel damit rechnete, dass Jack seiner Aufforderung nachkommen würde, aber einen Versuch war es wert.  
„Ach, komm schon. Lass mich das Wetter schauen“, wandte Jack ein, wenngleich ihm allein der entschiedene Klang von Daniels Stimme ein Kribbeln bescherte.  
Langsam trat Daniel zum Sofa und tat für einen Moment so, als wollte er sich neben Jack setzen.  
Stattdessen trat er seitlich neben Jack, riss überraschend dessen rechten Arm angewinkelt nach hinten und drückte ihn fest zwischen Jacks Schulterblätter, bis Jack zischend: „Du tust mir weh!“, sagte.  
Daniel erhöhte den Druck und wiederholte noch einmal: „Schlafzimmer. Wir gehen jetzt gemeinsam dort hin.“ 

Ja! Gut! Jack spürte all die geballte Energie durch seinen Körper pulsieren, die sich in den letzten Stunden angesammelt hatte. Fühlte endlich eine Möglichkeit sie loszuwerden und die ungeheure Spannung abzubauen, die ihn schon den ganzen Tag über nervös und unruhig gemacht hatte. Sie würden ein Kämpfchen haben, Daniel würde schon sehen!  
Er gab Daniels Druck vorgeblich nach, und mit einem Fluch auf den Lippen erhob er sich vom Sofa. Doch kaum stand er, wirbelte er halb herum und ließ seine andere Hand auf Daniels Arm niedersausen. Der jedoch hatte mit einer Finte gerechnet, denn so schnell gab ein Air Force Colonel nicht auf, und er blockte Jacks Schlag mit seinem anderen Arm ab. 

Jack war sehr erfreut, dass Daniel in den letzten Jahren etwas dazu gelernt hatte, auch wenn er es jetzt gegen ihn verwendete. Und da er nicht angenommen hatte, dass er den Archäologen so einfach abschütteln konnte, setzte er deshalb sofort noch einmal nach. Wieder wehrte Daniel den Schlag ab, der aber dieses Mal nur ein Täuschungsmanöver gewesen war. Denn genau in dem Moment, als Daniel sich auf seine Abwehr konzentrierte, kickte ihm Jack sein Knie von hinten in die Kniekehlen. 

Daniel kämpfte um sein Gleichgewicht. So ein Mist, da hatte ihn Jack doch wieder erwischt! Er musste den Griff in Jacks Rücken lockern. 

Das war die Gelegenheit, auf die Jack gewartet hatte! Er drehte sich blitzschnell aus der Hand, ließ sich nach vorne sacken und machte im letzten Moment einen stabilisierenden Ausfallschritt nach vorne. Eine halbe Drehung brachte ihn mit seiner nächsten Bewegung Daniel genau gegenüber. Im selben Augenblick, als Daniel seine Hände zur Deckung nach oben riss, nahm auch Jack eine klassische Angriffsstellung ein. Leicht in den Knien wippend, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, wartete er auf Daniels nächste Aktion. 

Die völlig unklassisch ausfiel. Denn statt um Jack herumzutänzeln und auf Lücken in seiner Deckung zu spekulieren oder sich selbst weiter zu schützen, nahm Daniel schon nach einer halben Minute die Hände herunter und warf sich mit voller Wucht und seinem kompletten Körpergewicht auf Jack, so dass der völlig überrascht nach hinten knallte. Glücklicherweise landete er auf dem Sofa, der Archäologe mit viel zu viel Schwung und seinen etlichen Kilogramm direkt auf ihm. 

Für einen Moment benahmen Jack der Aufprall und das Gewicht des anderen Mannes den Atem, dann versuchte er sich aber sofort wieder unter Daniel herauszuwinden und ihn auszuhebeln. Jack fiel plötzlich ein, dass sie ein ähnliches Szenario schon einmal gehabt hatten und dann ging ihm auf, dass es gar nicht Teal’c gewesen war, gegen den er heute hatte kämpfen wollen, sondern Daniel. Er wusste, dass das …durchgeknallt war, dass er Daniel im Endeffekt nachgeben würde, aber er wusste auch, dass er dazu erst besiegt werden wollte. Das könnte er Daniel sicher nie mit Worten erklären, aber so wie es aussah, schien sein Freund das intuitiv zu erahnen. 

Nicht, dass Daniel es ihm jetzt leicht machte, oder nicht mir vollem Einsatz weiterkämpfte, aber er änderte ein wenig seine Taktik. Nutzte einen Moment, in dem Jack konzentriert seine Kräfte sammelte, um einmal über seine Wange zu lecken und ihn ins Kinn zu beißen. 

„Daniel!“, beschwerte sich Jack und brachte ein Knie zwischen Daniels Beine, so dass der auf dem Knie ein Stückchen nach vorne über Jacks Körper rutschte und sich mit seinen Händen neben Jacks Kopf abstützen musste. Daniels Hände griffen hart in Jacks kurze Haare, versuchten einen Griff zu finden und seine Lippen pressten sich fest auf Jacks Lippen. Seine Zunge drückte dagegen und für einen winzigen Moment stöhnte Jack auf und ließ Daniels Zunge in seinen Mund vordringen. 

Aber noch hatte er nicht genügend Kraft verbraucht und so beförderte er den etwas abgelenkten Archäologen mit einer weiteren Hebelbewegung überraschend vom Sofa auf den Fußboden und ließ sich hinterher fallen. 

Blitzschnell ergriff er Daniels Hände und bog sie ihm weit über den Kopf, wo er sie in einem harten Griff festhielt. Erfreulicherweise bemühte sich Daniel ihn abzuwerfen, was ihm aber nicht gelang, und in den nächsten Minuten verbrauchten sie etliche Energie und Kraft, während sie um die Vorherrschaft kämpften. Daniel, um sie ihm wieder zu entreißen und Jack, um seine Vorteilsstellung nicht aufzugeben. Sie keuchten und spannten ihre Muskeln an, sammelten sich und versuchten zu agieren und reagieren. Sie rieben sich aneinander und atmeten die unmittelbare Nähe des anderen ein, und wie schon beim ersten Mal, wandelte sich der Kampf ganz allmählich. 

Daniels Versuche Jack abzuwerfen, wurden mehr und mehr zu einem Entgegenbäumen, um sein hartes Glied gegen Jacks Bauch zu reiben. Jacks Griffe an Daniels Handgelenken verloren an Kraft und Überzeugung, und auch er benutzte sein Gewicht jetzt weniger, um Daniel unten zu halten, als um Daniel ebenfalls seine Erektion spüren zu lassen. Sie waren verschwitzt, warm, ausgepowert und ziemlich atemlos. Jacks T-Shirt war nach oben gerutscht und sein nackter Bauch presste sich gegen Daniels Gürtelschnalle. Aber auch Daniels Hemd war an der einen Seite aus der Hose gerutscht und seine Brille saß schief. 

In einem Moment des Atemholens schaute Jack seinen Freund mit einem begeisterten, atemlosen Grinsen an, schob die Brille wieder auf dessen Nase nach oben und rückte sie gerade. Bevor er mit rauer Stimme meinte: „Du schaust herrlich dekadent aus, Daniel.“ 

„Und du hast dir gerade etliche Probleme geschaffen.“ Daniels Augen glitzerten gefährlich.  
„Probleme?“, erkundigte sich Jack betont nonchalant und hauchte Daniel einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Aber die versteckte Drohung - oder sollte er Versprechen sagen? - von etwas, das er nur als …dunkel bezeichnen konnte, gefiel ihm.  
„Ungehorsam muss bestraft werden“, erklärte ihm Daniel denn auch prompt und ließ seine rechte Hand zwischen ihre Körper gleiten, wo sie Jacks Erektion umfing und erst sanft, dann etwas fester drückte. 

So ein Mist! Diese mitternachtsschwarzen Worte und dieser Druck sollten seinen Schwanz doch nicht so enthusiastisch zum Zucken bringen! Wie einfach wollte er es Daniel denn noch machen? Nachgeben war eine Sache – aber Strafe? Sofort musste Jack an Daniels Gürtel denken und kniff für einen Moment die Augen zusammen. 

Daniel nutzte die Gelegenheit, zog seinen Kopf zu sich herunter und küsste ihn. Hielt ihn fest, öffnete seine Lippen mit seiner fordernden Zunge und strich durch seine kurzen Haare.  
Er musste Jack beruhigen, und er musste sich einen Moment sammeln. Jack hatte die erste Runde bestimmt. Hatte ihn in einen Kampf herein gezogen, den er nicht gewollt hatte, den Jack aber offensichtlich gebraucht hatte. Und da Daniel annahm, dass Jack den Kampf im Endeffekt verlieren wollte, musste er ihm wenigsten für einen Moment diese Illusion geben. Er rollte Jack von sich herunter und als der auf dem Rücken lag, setzte er sich auf Jacks Beine und Unterkörper. Umfasste Jacks Hände mit seinen und presste sie hart neben Jacks Taille auf den Boden. 

Es war beiden klar, dass sie ungefähr gleich stark waren und dass es zu einer neuen Runde kommen würde, wenn nicht einer von ihnen nachgab. Jack machte zwei halbherzige Ausbruchversuche, aber Daniel hielt dagegen, hielt ihn fest, gestattete ihm keinen Zentimeter Bewegung, und allmählich entspannte sich Jack und schaute Daniel aus dem Liegen ins Gesicht. 

Der rutschte so, dass er mit seinen Knien Jacks Handballen auf den Boden drückte. Jetzt, da Jack keinen wirklichen Widerstand mehr bot, war das genug. Er ließ seine Hände unter Jacks T-Shirt gleiten, beugte sich ein bisschen nach vorn und seine Finger fanden sofort Jacks Brustwarzen, die er zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger nahm. Er zupfte an ihnen, bis sie hart hervorstanden, dann kniff er fester zu und zog an ihnen, zwirbelte und drehte sie, bis sich Jacks Atem beschleunigte.  
„Daniel…“  
„Du wirst das akzeptieren, was ich für richtig erachtete“, unterbrach Daniel ihn, verlagerte sein Gewicht aber so, dass sein Unterkörper einmal über Jacks Schwanz strich. Dann schob er das Shirt ganz nach oben und biss in Jacks rechte Brustwarze. Nicht zu fest und nicht zu leicht, genau so, dass Jack einen Stromschlag durch seinen Körper rasen fühlte und laut aufstöhnte. 

Daniel richtete sich wieder auf. „Zieh dein T-Shirt aus.“ 

Jack reagierte sofort und zerrte das graue Shirt über den Kopf, Daniel beugte sich vor und ließ ihn seine Zähne an der linken Brustwarze spüren.  
„Oh Gott, Daniel!“ Jack wand sich unter dem Gewicht des Archäologen, versuchte seinen Schwanz an Daniels Hose zu reiben.  
Der entzog sich ihm, stand halb auf und ließ sich nach hinten auf das Sofa fallen. Er setzte sich aufrecht hin und befahl Jack: „Zieh auch die Hose aus.“ 

Dann würde wenigstens sein Schwanz etwas mehr Platz haben, war Jacks Überlegung, und daher streifte er die Trainingshose ab und unter Daniels sehr amüsierten Blick entledigte er sich auch noch der Hieroglyphen-Shorts.  
„Es ist gut zu sehen, dass dir dein Geschenk so gut gefallen hat, dass du es selbst angezogen hast“, lächelte Daniel.  
Jack zuckte mit den Schultern und drehte sich dann so, dass er vor dem Sofa und vor Daniel kniete. Er streckte seine Hand aus und begann Daniels Hemd aufzuknöpfen.  
Daniel zog ihn aus der knienden Stellung neben sich auf die Couch, überließ sich aber Jacks geschickten Händen, die ihn rasch auch von seinem Hemd, seiner Hose und seinen Shorts entkleideten.  
Als Daniel nackt war, forderte er Jack auf: „Stell dich vor das Sofa.“ 

Beruhigt, dass beide gleich wenig anhatten, kam Jack der Aufforderung nach. Nackt vor einem nackten Daniel zu stehen war deutlich einfacher als vor einem angezogenen Daniel. 

Daniel zog Jack bis ganz an sich heran, dann rieb er mit seiner Wange, deren Bartstoppeln deutlich spürbar waren, da er sich am Morgen zum letzten Mal rasiert hatte, über Jacks Bauch. Küsste Jacks Leistengegend und rieb dann auch dort, auf der weichen Haut, mit seiner kratzigen Wange entlang, bis er spürte, dass Jack zwischen Erregung und Sorge, es könnte ihm wehtun, leicht zitterte. Er forderte Jack mit seiner Hand auf, die Beine etwas zu spreizen und ging vor Jack auf die Knie. 

Wie Jack schon fast vermutet hatte, küsste und leckte Daniel die Innenseiten der Oberschenkel, anschließend rieb er seine Wange dort entlang. Als Daniel allerdings seine Hoden umfasste und behutsam zu sich hinzog, verkrampfte sich Jack schon in dem Moment, als er sie küsste – zu stark war seine Erwartungshaltung, für das, was kommen würde.  
Jack hatte, wie viele Männer, seine baumelnden Teile immer als seine besonders empfindlichen Körperteile angesehen. Und als er an sich herunterschaute und sie dort so auf Daniels Hand liegen sah, kamen sie ihm besonders verletzlich vor, zumal Daniel mit seiner linken Hand noch Jacks Schwanz gegen den Bauch drückte, so dass er aus dem Weg war. Schutzlos Daniels kratziger Wange ausgeliefert, war das Einzige, an das Jack denken konnte. Schon aus dem Grunde hoffte er, dass Daniel noch eine ganze Weile mit dem Küssen fortfahren würde. 

Aber da hob der Archäologe schon den Kopf an, schien ganz genau zu wissen, was in ihm vorging, denn er warf ihm von dort unten ein spitzbübisches Grinsen zu und beugte sich dann wieder vor. 

Jack hielt die Luft an – nur um festzustellen, dass die Bartstoppeln an seinen Schenkeln und seinen Leisten viel unangenehmer gewesen waren als jetzt auf seinen behaarten Hoden. Er merkte es kaum. Doch als Daniel nun flüsterte: „Das nächste Mal werde ich dich hier rasieren müssen“, wusste er, dass es nur aufgeschoben aber nicht aufgehoben war. Aber er bräuchte ja nur nicht mehr zustimmen…

Wen wollte er da eigentlich gerade für dumm verkaufen? Natürlich würde er sich von seinem Freund wieder überreden lassen. Irgendwie würde ihn Daniel schon von ganz links hintenrum bequatschen und seine Haare wären schneller ab, als er es vergegenwärtigt hätte. Aber wie konnte man auch jemanden etwas abschlagen, der jetzt hinter einem kniete und seine Kniekehlen mit der Kuss- und Kratzmethode verwöhnte? Der seine Beine raufwanderte und schon fast an seinem Hintern angekommen war? Der Welle um Welle von aufwühlenden Sensationen durch seinen Körper schickte? 

„Beug dich etwas nach vorn.“ 

Da, der nächste Befehl, dem er nicht ausweichen konnte, denn Daniels Finger übten einen sanften Druck auf seinen Rücken aus und gaben schon mal die Richtung vor. Jack stützte seine Hände oberhalb von seinen Knien ab und stellte sich etwas breitbeiniger hin, was seinen Hintern deutlich herausdrückte. Daniel entgegen. Oh Mann! Er hatte bei seinen Überlegungen ja ganz vergessen, dass es noch einen Punkt an seinem Körper gab, auf dem sich ein kratziges Kinn vielleicht noch schauderlicher anfühlte als auf seinen behaarten Billardkugeln! 

Daniels Hände umfassten Jacks Pobacken und er nibbelte und biss und küsste ein wenig an ihnen herum. Er war sich Jacks Anspannung sehr wohl bewusst, nahm aber mit Erleichterung zur Kenntnis, dass Jack sich ihm nicht zu entziehen versuchte. Offensichtlich schien er wieder bereit zu sein, sich an diesem Abend seiner Führung anzuvertrauen. Vielleicht war die Forderung, nackt vor dem Bett zu knien und auf ihn zu warten, doch etwas zu radikal gewesen, besonders da Jack genügend Zeit gehabt hatte, sich in etwas hinein zu steigern. Nun, er würde ihn heute Abend alles vergessen lassen. Er beugte sich vor und leckte durch die Vertiefung zwischen Jacks Pobacken. 

Oh ja! Da war das zwiespältige Gefühl, vor dem er so viel Respekt hatte! Daniels wunderbare Zunge, die ihn leckte, die diesen Teil seines Körpers in Besitz nahm, der ihm auch nach all diesen Monaten, die sie zusammen waren, immer noch als besonders privat erschien – und Daniels kratzige Bartstoppeln, die die Innenseiten seiner Pobacken entlangschrammten. Nicht direkt unangenehm, dafür bewegte sich Daniel nicht rasch und nicht heftig genug, aber immer mit der Aussicht, dass es mehr werden könnte. Jack merkte, wie ihn diese doppelte Anspannung besonders empfindsam machte für alles, was Daniel tat, jetzt, da er all seine Sinne nur auf diese eine Stelle seines Körpers konzentrierte. 

Daniels Zunge spielte mit ihm, neckte ihn, machte ihn feucht und glitschig, drang einen Millimeter ein, nur um sich sofort wieder zurück zu ziehen und breit und flächig von seinen Hoden bis zu seinem Steißbein raufzulecken. Dann wiederholte sich die Bewegung und noch einmal und noch einmal, und jedes Mal drang Daniels Zunge ein wenig weiter in ihn vor. Jack ließ den Kopf nach vorne fallen und atmete bewusst ein und aus. Er würde nicht auf den Wohnzimmerteppich kommen! Nope! Keine Chance! Aber mit Daniels Zunge in seinem Hintern, die ihn jetzt ernsthaft dehnte und vorbereitete, erforderte das Einiges an Konzentration. 

So war er nicht unfroh, als Daniel sich aus seiner knienden Stellung erhob. Auch er wollte sich aufrichten, doch Daniels Hand in seinem Rücken hinderte ihn daran, stattdessen spürte er Daniels Finger an seinem Mund. Er öffnete die Lippen und saugte Daniels Zeigefinger beinahe automatisch ein, so, wie der das offensichtlich erwartete. Warum…?  
Natürlich! In dem Moment, als Jack sich die Frage selbst beantwortete, spürte er auch schon, wie Daniel hinter ihn trat und genau diesen Finger in ihn einführte. Oh Shit! Das hieß dann ja wohl, dass sie es doch nicht mehr bis ins Schlafzimmer schaffen würden! 

Doch Daniel bewegte sich nur minimal in ihm, strich einmal über seine Prostata, nahm Jacks heftiges Atmen mit einem kleinen Kichern zur Kenntnis und meinte dann allen Ernstes: „Du kannst dich jetzt wieder aufrichten, Jack.“ 

Wie? Aber der Teil seines Gehirns, der darauf programmiert zu sein schien, das zu tun, was Daniel wollte, war der Aufforderung schon nachgekommen und so stand er jetzt vor Daniel – mit dessen Finger im Hintern. Mhmm. 

„Wir gehen jetzt ins Schlafzimmer.“ Sanft schob ihn Daniel mit genau diesem Finger nach vorn.  
„Nein!“ Nein, so würde er mit Sicherheit nicht durch Daniels Wohnung marschieren! Der Hurensohn konnte doch unmöglich annehmen, dass ein Air Force Colonel, so etwas machte! Auf so etwas einging! Das war… so… so…

Daniels Finger strich sanft über den empfindlichsten Punkt in seinem Körper, glitt vor und zurück, ließ Jack nach Luft schnappen und dann schoben Daniels Hand und sein Zeigefinger ihn auch schon wieder behutsam vor. „Ins Schlafzimmer, Jack.“  
„Du hast da noch eine Kleinigkeit in mir vergessen“, presste Jack hervor und widersetzte sich noch für einen Moment dem sanften Druck.  
„Das habe ich nicht. Wärest du an deinem Platz gewesen, als ich nach Hause kam, wäre das jetzt nicht nötig.“ 

Scheiße! Da waren sie wieder an der Ausgangssituation zurück! Jack hatte nicht das getan, was Daniel gesagt hatte und dafür befand er sich jetzt in dieser beschissen Lage. Die ihn auch noch erregte, das konnte Jack nicht leugnen. Die Gefühle von Erniedrigung, Erregung, Auflehnung, Akzeptanz, Verlegenheit und noch hunderte Nuancen dazwischen flatterten unruhig durch Jacks Gehirn. Ließen ihn erst unschlüssig dastehen und dann genauso zögerlich einen Schritt nach vorn machen. 

Mit Daniels Finger im Hintern, der ihn führte. Um einen Tisch herum, um den sie gar nicht gehen mussten – nur damit dieser Bastard seine Macht ausspielen konnte! Jack war wütend auf sich, auf Daniel – und hochgradig erregt.  
Das war Verfügungsgewalt über seinen Körper in ihrer reinsten Form.  
Daniel hatte ihn wirklich am Arsch! Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes! Aber da er auch schon die ersten Meter geschafft hatte, würde er wohl auch noch die letzten bewältigen. 

Mit weniger Widerstand als noch vor wenigen Sekunden betraten sie gemeinsam Daniels Schlafzimmer. Schwer atmend ließ sich Jack bis genau vor das Bett schieben. Er ahnte, was jetzt kommen würde. Und … genau!  
„Knie dich auf das Bett.“  
„Du blöder Idiot!“ Wenigstens verbal musste Jack sich Luft machen, denn er wusste ganz genau, dass er der Aufforderung nachkommen würde. Und richtig, seine Knie berührten schon die Matratze, ehe er den Satz noch ganz zu Ende gesprochen hatte. 

Noch während Jack auf dem Bett sein Gleichgewicht suchte, zog Daniel seinen Finger aus ihm und gab ihm stattdessen einen Schubs zwischen die Schulterblätter. Jack fing den Fall mit seinen Händen ab und war jetzt im Kniestand vor Daniel. Ehe er sich ernsthaft beschweren konnte, griff Daniel bereits zwischen seinen Beinen durch und umfasste seinen Penis. Der keine Sekunde an Härte verloren hatte. Falls der Archäologe noch irgendeinen Beweis brauchte, dass ihn die Situation anmachte, so hielt er ihn im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in den Händen. 

Jacks Gedanken waren in Aufruhr. Alles in ihm schrie danach, sich zu bewegen, sich so schnell es ging aus dieser Stellung zu begeben. Der Militär in ihm fragte mal ganz höflich an, warum er sich dies alles überhaupt von einem unbewaffneten, nackten Zivilisten bieten ließ. Und gerade als die Stimmung kippte, und er dem Soldaten folgen wollte, denn niemand konnte ihn ja zwingen, in dieser Stellung zu bleiben, glitt Daniels Hand mit genau dem richtigen Druck über seinen Schwanz, massierte ihn, reizte ihn, beruhigte ihn – alles zur selben Zeit und Jack entschloss sich, den Gedanken an Rebellion noch einen Moment hinauszuschieben. 

Es fühlte sich seltsam an, wie Daniel seinen Schwanz zwischen seinen Beinen weit nach hinten zog, aber so ungewohnt, dass Jack ihm und sich eine gewisse Bedenkzeit zugestand. Er schaute über seine Schulter zurück und begegnete Daniels konzentriertem und besorgtem Blick. Sofort gewann der Widerstand in ihm die Oberhand. Verdammt, er war doch kein verschrecktes Baby-Vögelchen, das man mit gutem Zureden und sanften Bewegungen anlocken musste! Empört wollte er sich aufrichten. 

Daniel hatte Jacks Blick aufgefangen und in genau dem Sekundenbruchteil war ihm klar geworden, dass Jack heute kein behutsames Hineingleiten in die Szene brauchte. Eigentlich hätte ihm der kleine Ringkampf ja schon Hinweis genug sein müssen, aber er hatte angenommen, dass sich Jacks überschüssige Kraft damit erschöpft hatte. Schien wohl nicht so zu sein! Ehe ihm die Situation ganz entgleiten konnte, korrigierte er seinen Fehler sofort und raunzte Jack an: „Ich hatte dir nicht erlaubt, dich umzudrehen!“ Er setzte alles auf eine Karte und unterstrich seine Worte mit einem Klaps auf Jacks linke Pobacke. Entweder funktionierte es, oder der heutige Abend war wohl gelaufen.

„Au!“ In einem Reflex schoss Jacks Hand nach hinten und bedeckte seinen Po, aber er benutzte nicht sein Safewort.  
Interessant. „Nimm die Hand weg!“ Ein weiterer Schlag auf seine rechte Pobacke, dieses Mal etwas fester.  
„Daniel!!“ Wieso glaubte der Archäologe…?  
Noch ein Schlag, ehe Jack seine Hand wieder auf das Bett stützte. 

Scheiße! Scheiße! Scheiße! Dieses Szenario war seit der Woche in dem Ferienhaus immer mal wieder durch Jacks Geist gespukt. Er hatte nie gewusst, was er daraus machen sollte – und so ging es ihm jetzt auch. Er wollte diesem dunklen Punkt in seinem Innern, der sich danach sehnte, der ihm versprach, dass er sich gut dabei fühlen würde, nicht nachgeben. Gewalt gehörte ins SGC, nicht in ihr Schlafzimmer!  
Ein weiterer Schlag traf ihn und Daniel sagte tatsächlich: „Ein Dutzend – und dann sehen wir weiter.“ 

Wahnsinn! Die Stimme des Hundesohns zitterte nicht einmal! Zeigte keinerlei Hinweis, dass auch er mit Schwierigkeiten zu kämpfen hatte! Keine Unsicherheit, kein Zögern! Daniel schien genau zu wissen, was er tat – und das gab den Ausschlag, dass Jack sich ihm nicht entzog. Außerdem waren es Daniels Hände – und er hatte eine Schwäche für die langen, schlanken Finger seines Freundes, selbst wenn er sie jetzt für so etwas benutzte! 

Drei Schläge trafen ihn in rascher Abfolge und Jack musste einsehen, dass das hier keine rohe Gewalt war. Es ließ ihn jedes Mal für einen winzigen Augenblick den Atem anhalten, aber er musste sich nicht wappnen, keine Kraft aufbieten, es durchzustehen. Es hinterließ nach einem kleinen… Stich nur Wärme. Angenehme Wärme, die von seinem Unterkörper aus nach überall ausstrahlte. 

Jack schoss durch den Kopf: Es war wie die schwarze Schokolade mit Chilipfeffer, die ihm Daniel vor ein paar Wochen angeboten hatte! Man erkaufte sich die herbe Süße mit einem Hauch von Unannehmlichkeit, mit einer Prise Nervenkitzel, nie genau wissend, was der nächste Bissen bringen würde, wohin die Waagschale ausschlagen würde. Aber das war es wert. 

Daniel war erleichtert. Dem Himmel sei Dank! Er hatte Jack endlich richtig gelesen. Er hatte richtig vermutet! Mit mehr Selbstsicherheit, als er in der letzten halben Stunde verspürt hatte, ließ Daniel seine Hand auf Jacks Po und Oberschenkel fallen, beobachtete mit Faszination, wie sein Handabdruck für eine Sekunde sichtbar war, ehe er in ein warmes Rosa überging. Als Jack sich ihm immer deutlicher entgegenreckte und leise stöhnte, legte er in jeden Schlag ein wenig mehr Kraft – Jacks Stöhnen wurde lauter, auf seinem Schwanz glitzerten die ersten Tropfen der Erregung. Oh ja, das war wohl genau das, was Jack heute Abend wollte!

… Zehn. … Elf. … Zwölf. 

Daniel beugte sich vor und küsste eifrig Jacks Rücken, Jacks Po und Jacks Oberschenkel und flüsterte dazwischen anerkennend: „Sehr schön, Jack. Das sieht ganz toll aus.“ Seine Finger kneteten die Muskeln, fuhren die sanfte Rötung nach, nahmen ihre Wärme auf und hielten sie noch einen Moment länger. Mein Gott, die Dinge, die Jack ihn machen ließ! Das Vertrauen, das er in ihn hatte!

Ein Zittern durchlief Jacks Körper. Langsam fand er sich wieder in die Stimmung ein, die er mit Daniel schon einige Male während ihres kleinen Trips in die Bergwelt der Rockys gespürt hatte. Der Archäologe zeigte ihm Sachen über sich, die er tief in seinem Innern zwar schon gespürt hatte, die laut auszusprechen ihm aber die Worte und vor allen Dingen auch der Mut fehlten. Noch immer hatte er sich nicht ganz mit dem Konzept angefreundet, dass ihn steinhart machte, wenn er vor Daniel kniete und sich ihm auslieferte. Dass es ihn stockend nach Luft schnappen ließ, wenn Daniel doch nichts anderes tat, als mit einem einzigen Finger durch seine Poritze zu streichen! Er war sich sicher, dass die Regel „du kommst nicht, bevor ich es erlaube“ auch heute Abend galt – aber wenn Daniel nicht bald etwas unternahm, war er sich nicht sicher, ob er es durchstehen konnte. 

„Bitte, Daniel“, flüsterte er. Ein weiterer Punkt, den er gelernt hatte. Wenn es um seine sexuelle Erfüllung ging, konnte er sogar betteln. Es war echt vertrackt! „Bitte.“ Daniel sollte endlich etwas machen, vorzugsweise etwas, was mit mehr Druck auf seinen Schwanz zu tun hatte!  
„Streck dich aus. Auf dem Bauch, Hände über den Kopf.“ 

Oh ja! Mit unziemlicher Hast krabbelte Jack ganz auf das Bett, ließ sich auf den Bauch fallen und streckte die Hände nach oben.  
Einladend spreizte er die Beine, damit Daniel gar nicht erst auf andere Gedanken käme.  
Außerdem konnte er so seinen Schwanz unbemerkt ein kleines bisschen gegen die Laken reiben. Ahhh, tat das gut!  
Ein kräftiger Schlag auf seinen Hintern stoppte ihn. „Hör auf! Dein Schwanz gehört mir!“  
Also doch nicht ganz so unbemerkt. Na ja, der Mensch konnte ja mal hoffen. 

Etwas Federleichtes kitzelte sein Bein hoch, wisperte hauchzart über seinen Rücken und Jack drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite. Eines der Seidenbänder, das er Daniel heute auf den Schreibtisch gelegt hatte! Woah, da schlug ja wohl wieder der Romantiker in Daniel zu! Mit einem Grinsen streckte Jack ihm unaufgefordert sein Handgelenk entgegen. 

Keinerlei Zögern? Und so ein Grinsen? Daniel war für eine Sekunde erstaunt, dann grinste er zurück. Sie wurden besser in diesen Spielchen. Jacks Grenzen waren offensichtlich schon ein Stück verschoben worden. Er knotete das breite Band sorgfältig um Jacks Handgelenk und an das Betthaupt, verfuhr mit dem zweiten ebenso. Dann rutschte er auf dem Bett wieder runter und kniete sich zwischen Jacks Beine, die dieser bereitwillig für ihn öffnete. 

Jack wusste eigentlich nur, dass er jetzt bald mal Erlösung brauchte. Ohne richtig darüber nachzudenken, hatte er eigentlich nur das gemacht, was den schnellsten Erfolg versprach. Und wenn es dazu gehörte, dass er sich dazu fesseln ließ – nun, das war schon längst nicht mehr so erschreckend, wie es mal geklungen hatte. Und Daniel seinen Hintern auffordernd entgegen zu recken – nun, auch das war etwas, was er zu schätzen, statt zu fürchten gelernt hatte. Wenn Daniel nur nicht so ein fürchterlicher Folterknecht wäre! Dieser Finger, der da sanft wieder und wieder über die Stelle zwischen seinen Hoden und seinem After glitt, statt in ihn einzudringen, verhieß für die unmittelbare Zukunft nichts allzu Gutes, jedenfalls nicht, was die hart-und-schnell-kommen-Seite anging. Jack seufzte tief auf. 

Daniel spürte den Stimmungsumschwung in Jack ganz genau. Er sah förmlich die Verspannung aus den Schultern entweichen, fühlte unter der Hand, die auf Jacks Oberschenkel ruhte, wie die Anspannung nachließ, als Jack die Bänder, die ihn an das Bett fesselten, mit beiden Händen umfasste und sich mit ihnen verankerte. Eine gewisse Bewegungseinschränkung schien für ihn dazu zu gehören und Daniel nahm sich vor, für das nächste Mal auch noch ein paar Fußfesseln zu besorgen. Und ein paar Bücher über Bondage.

Jack war endlich da, wo er hinwollte. Er brauchte die nächste Zeit nichts zu entscheiden, denn jetzt bestimmte Daniel, wie es weiterging. Es hatte Spaß gemacht, mit Daniel über den Fußboden zu rangeln, doch genauso befreiend war es, seine Deckung für eine viertel Stunde aufgeben zu können, auch wenn es ihm nicht leicht fiel. Daniel ließ ihn sein solides Gewicht fühlen, als er sich über ihn legte und seine Hände, die auf den Fesseln lagen, streichelte. Die Finger einzeln nachfuhr und dabei dem Übergang zwischen Handgelenk und Seidenband besondere Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Mit dieser Geste anerkannte, was Jack für ihn tat. 

Langsam über die Arme nach unten glitt, jeden Quadratzentimeter liebkoste, ihm Küsse in den Nacken hauchte und ihn halb wahnsinnig machte. Dann endlich seinen Rücken eher fest als zärtlich massierte und eine Hand nach vorne zwischen Matratze und Oberkörper quetschte, um mit seinem Daumennagel seine Brustwarze zu reizen.  
Jack stöhnte laut auf. Ja, das war’s! Er wollte, dass Daniel heute nicht ganz so behutsam war. Er brauchte etwas mehr Druck, etwas mehr Vereinnahmung! Er presste sich Daniels Hand entgegen. 

Daniels Wissen reichte völlig aus, um zu erkennen, dass Jack jetzt langsam am Ende seiner Geduld angekommen war, dass noch mehr Necken ins Gegenteil kippen konnte. Deshalb behielt er den steten Druck auf Jacks Brust bei, nahm sogar noch die andere Hand hinzu, arbeitete sich aber mit Küssen, die schon fast Bisse waren, rasch wieder bis zu Jacks Hintern vor. Er kniete sich zwischen Jacks Beine, drückte sie mit seinen Händen noch ein weniger weiter nach außen, so dass Jack sein Becken etwas anheben musste und sein Schwanz jegliche Reibung an der Matratze verlor. 

Ein frustriertes Grollen begleitete diese Aktion und Jack forderte ungeduldig: „Komm schon, Daniel!“  
Einen Sekundenbruchteil zögerte Daniel, dann schlug er Jack auf die linke Pobacke und erwiderte: „Ich bestimme das Tempo, du gewöhnst dich besser daran.“  
„Oder?“, Jack konnte sich die Frage nicht verkneifen, denn er liebte es, Daniel in die Ecke zu drängen. Außerdem mochte der Teil seines Gehirns - der diese Art von Spielchen liebte - es, von Daniel „finstere“ Drohungen zu hören.  
Die einmal eingeschlagene Richtung beibehaltend antwortete Daniel bedrohlich: „Oder dein Hintern macht weitere Bekanntschaft mit meiner Hand. Also kein Wort mehr!“

Jack schluckte. Daniel behielt die Kontrolle und dennoch gestattete er ihm ein Mitspracherecht, was weiter geschehen würde. Er würde sich selber „reinreiten“ wenn er jetzt etwas sagte. Komm schon, Jack! Warum hast du denn sonst gefragt, wenn du das nicht schon im Hinterkopf hattest?  
Jack atmete einmal durch, dann sagte er klar und deutlich: „Reden wird man ja wohl noch dürfen.“ 

Daniel hatte schon fast so etwas vermutet. Direkt würde Jack es nie eingestehen, aber so, als Auflehnung verkleidet, konnte er durchblicken lassen, was er wollte. Und er war bereit. Mit einem Finger voller Gleitmittel drang er in Jack ein, während er gleichzeitig seine zweite Hand auf Jacks Hintern heruntersausen ließ.

„Scheiße, ja!“ Jack hätte den Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken können, selbst wenn er nicht hätte weitermachen wollen. Nun aber presste er die Stirn gegen die Matratze, lehnte sich dem nächsten Schlag entgegen und genoss es, dass Daniel einen zweiten Finger dazu nahm.  
Einen Moment schöpfte er Atmen, dann wisperte er erneut: „Ja.“ 

Daniel kämpfte um seine Selbstbeherrschung. Wahnsinn! Er schien nicht nur bei Jack alles richtig zu machen, Jack drückte auch bei ihm all die richtigen Knöpfe! Es ließ ihn schwindelig werden, dass Jack sich bei ihm dermaßen gehen lassen konnte. Mit einem weiteren Schlag, viel sanfter als alle anderen, weil er ein wenig abgelenkt war, drang er mit seinem Schwanz in Jack ein. 

„Daniel!“ Das war einfach unglaublich! Die Empfindungen begannen zu verschwimmen. Das beruhigende Gewicht von Daniels Körper, seine Wärme, sein schneller Atem auf Jacks Haut. Die Hand, die jetzt noch einmal die Seite seines Oberschenkels traf und Wärme ganz anderer Art durch seinen Körper schickte und ihm gleichzeitig ein Gefühl der Machtlosigkeit vermittelte, das er in diesem Zusammenhang so beruhigend fand. Und nicht zuletzt Daniels Schwanz, der ihn unweigerlich in Besitz nahm und all die richtigen Punkte in seinem Innern berührte. 

Es war wie Fliegen ohne Schwerkraft. Rasend schnell einem Ziel entgegen, Nervenkitzel pur und dann, wenn alles richtig lief, fing man die Maschine kurz vor dem Aufprall ab, riss sie wieder hoch und konnte die Spirale erneut beginnen. So fühlte es sich für ihn an, wenn Daniel das Tempo beschleunigte, ihn höher und höher trieb. Wenn er dachte, dieses Mal wäre es soweit und er sich dann doch wieder mit einem gemurmelten: „Gleich, Jack. Gleich.“, zufrieden geben musste. Eine weitere Runde auf dieser Achterbahn der Gefühle. Aber beim Fliegen wusste Jack, dass es nicht unendlich so weiter gehen könnte, die Treibstoffanzeige machte das Ende für ihn kalkulierbar, noch ein In-den-Himmel-Steigen, dann musste er wieder landen. Der Adrenalinrausch war vorbei. 

Mit Daniel war das anders. Der konnte ihn wieder und wieder mitziehen. Machte es für ihn unkalkulierbar, wann es zu Ende war, ließ ihm keine andere Wahl, als sich ihm anzuvertrauen, ihm die Führung zu überlassen. Daniel gab ihm die Freiheit, nur den Moment zu genießen, ohne irgendwelche Anzeigen im Auge behalten zu müssen, oder irgendwelche Berechnungen durchführen zu müssen. Wenn Fliegen teils Instinkt, teils Mathematik und Technik war, so war Sex mit Daniel nur Gefühl. Es war der einzige Ort, an dem sich Jack diesen Luxus gestattete, der einzige Ort an dem er alles andere ausblenden konnte, alles andere unwichtig wurde. Er überließ sich Daniel. 

So lange Daniel noch Irgendetwas zusammenhängend begreifen konnte, nahm er sich vor, Jack irgendwann einmal zu fragen, was er in diesen Momenten dachte und ob er überhaupt etwas dachte. Denn alles, was er von sich gab, waren Seufzer, gemurmelte Worte ohne rechten Sinn, bei denen Daniel nur immer wieder seinen Namen halbwegs deutlich ausmachen konnte.  
Jacks Bewegungen unterstützten den Eindruck, als sei alles, was er fühlen und denken konnte, mit ihm verbunden. Jack lehnte sich in alle seine Berührungen hinein, kam ihm entgegen, nahm ihn auf, bewegte sich mit ihm, ließ sich von ihm anleiten, führen, mitnehmen. Vertraute ihm voll und ganz. So sehr, dass es Daniel immer wieder erstaunte, wie dieser stolze, unabhängige Mann, der sich sonst von niemandem wirklich etwas sagen ließ, die Kraft fand, sich ihm so vollständig auszuliefern. Es erfüllte ihn mit tiefster Bewunderung und überquellender Liebe. 

Er beschleunigte seine Bewegungen und gleichzeitig umfasste seine Hand Jacks Schwanz, um ihn in denselben Rhythmus zu zwingen. Dieses Mal würden sie die Höhe gemeinsam erklimmen und zusammen drüber gehen. 

Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend ließ auch Daniel seine Wachsamkeit sinken, versuchte nicht mehr alles zu analysieren und vorherzusehen, sondern gestattete sich, dass seine Lust die Oberhand gewann. Er stieß mit stetig mehr Kraft in Jack hinein, genoss es, dass Jack ihm bei jeder Vorwärtsbewegung entgegen kam. Wurde von Jacks hechelndem Atem dazu angespornt, sich noch ein wenig schneller zu bewegen. Lauter gemurmelte, fast flehende „Daniels“ wuschen über ihn, spülten auch die letzten Reste seine Kontrolle weg.  
„Jack, …Jack, …Jack.“ Er antwortete mit derselben Litanei unzusammenhängender Worte bis er direkt am Abgrund stand.  
„Jetzt!“ Mit diesem Schrei, der mehr Aufforderung als Befehl gewesen war, begann er sich in Jack zu verströmen, sich zu verkrampfen und sich von den über ihm zusammenbrechenden Wogen hinfort tragen zu lassen. 

Jack mochte ja für nichts mehr empfänglich sein, aber dieses eine Wort drang zu ihm durch. Daniels Aufbäumen, Daniels fast schmerzhaftes Umfassen seines einen Oberarms, rissen ihn mit, und in einem unkontrollierten Sturzflug schleuderte er in seinen Höhepunkt, sein ganzer Körper wie von Schwerelosigkeit erfasst. 

* * *

Die Landung war weich, denn behutsame Hände lösten nach einer Weile seine Fesseln, warme Hände und ein schweres Bein, das über seinen Körper lag, hielten ihn am Boden fest. Brachten ihn langsam in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Jack schaffte es, den Kopf nach links zu drehen und da waren die blauen Augen, das sanfte Lächeln, das ihn empfing. 

Eigentlich hasste Jack diesen Moment. Er fühlte sich viel verwundbarer, als wenn Daniel ihm gefesselt keinen Handlungsspielraum ließ. In diesen Minuten, wenn es ihm nach und nach wieder in sein Bewusstsein kam, was er Daniel alles gestattet hatte, was er alles getan hatte, was er Daniel alles hatte tun lassen, kam auch das Unwohlsein zurück, dass er so etwas brauchte. Doch es wurde allmählich besser. Hatte er sich beim ersten Mal noch so unbehaglich gefühlt, dass er am liebsten aus dem Bett gestürzt wäre, ließ er es jetzt immerhin zu, dass Daniel ihn weiter in einer Umarmung hielt. Dass Daniel so schrecklich sentimentales Zeug wie: „Danke, dass du mich das tun lässt“, murmelte. Dass Daniel tatsächlich noch flüsternd: „Ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen, mehr als ich es je in Worte fassen kann“, hinzufügte. 

Es wärmte Jacks Innerstes mehr, als er sich eingestehen wollte. Er wusste, dass Daniel ihn liebte, schließlich liebte er ihn auch. Es aber laut im Raum stehen zu haben, überforderte ihn etwas. Noch. Vielleicht würde das auch noch besser, denn es fühlte sich richtig an.  
„Du bist doch der Linguist“, brummelte er leise. „Da sollte man doch genügend Worte zur Verfügung haben.“ 

„Niemals, Jack“, entschuldigte sich der Linguist, mit einem kleinen Schulterzucken. „Du nimmst mir die Worte. Ich …“ 

Jack unterbrach ihn, streckte seine Hand aus und legte sie an Daniels Wange. „Dann versuch’s erst gar nicht.“ Um seine Worte abzumildern zog er Daniel ganz an sich heran und küsste ihn sanft. Und um ihn vollständig von diesen Gedankengängen abzubringen, fügte er noch ganz leise hinzu: „Das nächste Mal knie ich mich vors Bett.“ 

Wirklich, er hatte das nur gesagt, um Daniel abzulenken… 

 

Antares, Mai 2006


End file.
